


The Mask of Heda

by gorgondrifter



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke/lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya the 100 - Freeform, Artist Clarke, Biker Lexa, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clarke has a double life, Clexa, Clexa Gang AU, Criminal Activities, Doctor Abby Griffin, F/F, Finn is messed up, Heda Lexa, Marcus Kane - Freeform, No Strings Sex, One Night Stand, Raven adopted at twelve by the Griffins, Sexual Tension, Soft Clarke, Strangers to Lovers, Tough Lexa, Turf wars, clarke/lexa - Freeform, clexa au, closed off lexa, costia - Freeform, maybe ranya, raven reyes - Freeform, the Blake siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 53,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgondrifter/pseuds/gorgondrifter
Summary: Having grown up in the system, Heda Lexa is the fierce and ruthless commander of the Trikru gang in the Polis district of TonDC.Raised in Arkadia, the wealthier district, Clarke Griffin is a single artist whose father died in a failed robbery attempt.When her friend Finn is beaten badly and another gang causes mayhem in Arkadia, Clarke accidentally hits Lexa with her car and takes her home to treat her wounds.What follows is a love story between a kind blonde and an emotionally cold brunette who believes that love is an unnecessary distraction and struggles to trust.





	1. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to take a break but I really wanted to write this as it's been in my head for a few weeks now. As always, respectful feedback is welcome but hate comments will be deleted.

Lexa ran as if her life depended on it through the streets of TonDC. This was nothing new to her. Chasing her prey. The thief came to a dead end street and the other members of her gang appeared. Anya, Lincoln, Gustus, Nyko, Indra. They all surrounded him, grabbing him as Lexa approached the boy.

She grabbed his floppy dark hair and pull back his head.

"What's your name thief?"

"Finn," he replied.

She regarded him seriously, her black, leather jacket rippling with the wind as it howled around them. It was a chilly evening but Lexa was used to it. She had spent half her life in these streets.

"Do you know what we do to people who steal from us?"

He shook his head.

Lexa motioned to her kru to take him away and they dragged him through the streets following their ruthless leader.

 _This is how we survive_ she thought. _This has to be done._

  
Clarke rushed through the corridors of the hospital the next morning to find Raven already there. He was in a bad way but was awake. He had a broken arm, a broken leg and bruised ribs. This would take some time.

"Finn, what happened? Who did this?"

"He won't say," Raven told her. "Says they'll kill him if they do. He was stealing again."

Clarke shook her head. They had gone to school together the three of them. Finn was her friend but he was always in some sort of trouble. One day, she worried he'd go too far and not come back.

"I told you if you need money..."

"I don't need your money Princess," he replied turning away.

He was always too proud. Too proud to take charity even from a friend. Raven had tried to help him. Clarke had tried to help him too but ever since he'd lost his job, he had been off the rails again.

"I can afford it Finn and we're _friends_."

He didn't respond, staring out the window as if she hadn't spoken at all. She shook her head and looked at Raven who just shrugged.

It was harder for Raven. She'd had an unrequited crush on him for years yet Finn had repeatedly tried to start a relationship with Clarke instead. Ever since she'd pushed him away from trying to kiss her, he'd been barely speaking to her. Clarke only thought of him as a friend but she couldn't ever go there. She couldn't.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Raven asked.

They moved just out of earshot, the blonde wrapping her arms around herself.

"He won't tell me who it was but I think I know. He was found in Trikru territory."

"Where?"

Raven made an impatient face. She sometimes forgot just how out of touch Clarke was. She had grown up in Arkadia, the nicer district in the city. Raven hadn't been adopted by Abby and Jake until she was twelve. Clarke had never seen the rougher parts of Polis and was absolutely oblivious.

"In the Polis district. It's ruled by the Trikru gang. Heda's gang."

Clarke was still blank. She had heard nothing of them.

"Anyway," Raven continued in frustration. "If he was in their territory stealing then that explains the beating. Heda has a reputation for carrying out her own kind of justice."

"It's barbaric," Clarke replied. "Why not just turn him in to the police?"

"They don't trust the police."

"They can't get away with this," Clarke protested, waving her hands as she spoke. "We should report it and-"

Raven grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"No Griff. You ring the police and they'll come after you. These people don't play around. Leave it alone."

Clarke scrunched her nose up but agreed somewhat reluctantly to let the incident go.

  
"Heda, heda, heda..."

That evening Clarke searched on her phone as she sat in her flat on the sofa. The name yielded no results and trikru was only mentioned in one minor incident. She read the newspaper article and immediately regretted it when she saw her own father's name there.

_Top engineer Jake Griffin found dead in Polis. Trikru involvement suspected but no evidence found. The authorities believe he died from a head injury sustained during a robbery gone wrong._

Clarke closed down the browser page. She had agreed to leave the Finn situation alone but not said anything about finding out about her dad and they had never caught who had killed him. That event had changed the whole course of her life. She had to know why. Why was her father taken from her?

  
Heda Lexa sat on her makeshift throne, made of wood tied together elaborately. Her face was painted with a black war mask as she twirled her knife and watched over her kru. They ate together, laughing and joking but she always ate alone.

 _Love is weakness_ she reminded herself. _You are their leader, not their friend.  
_

But somewhere deep down there was a desire for something more, for some human contact. For some real intimacy.

  
Clarke woke up the next day to her phone ringing on the bedside table. She jumped up and answered it wondering who the hell was disturbing her at this hour. Her friends all knew that she worked nights and slept through the day.

"Mom?" she croaked.

"Clarke turn the news on. Turn it on now!"

She groaned and slipped out of bed to her feet, wrapping a black, satin robe around her. When she turned on the TV it was on the screen already.

_Arkadia Hospital came under siege by gang members this morning. Police struggle to regain control of the situation. It is believed the members of the gang are from the infamous Mountain Men, one of the largest and most deadly gangs in TonDC._

On the screen it looked absolutely lawless, bikers doing donuts outside the hospital, cars on fire. Cops with guns threatening to shoot as people threw bottles towards them. It was practically a riot.

"Are you safe? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't working today. I'm with Marcus."

Clarke sighed with relief. Then it occured to her. Finn and Raven were probably still there. She gave her mother a hasty goodbye and grabbed her short blue coat and car keys. Within minutes she was driving to the hospital.

"Come on Raven, pick up. Pick up the damn phone."

Clarke pressed to end the call on her hands-free set and spun the wheel to take a right turn. She was distracted and didn't see the figure walking in front of her car. She slammed the brakes as soon as she spotted her but still hit the person with a sickening thud. Clarke unfastened her seatbelt and grabbed her phone, her heart pounding like crazy.

"Oh God. Oh God."

She leaned over the figure who was unconscious on the floor. She couldn't take her to the hospital and the other roads had been closed off during the whole siege. She edged closer to the figure. Her phone beeped and she noticed a text from Raven saying her and Finn had gotten out. Clarke debated for a second whether to call someone.

She chose instead to move the bloodied figure into her car with great difficulty, a part of her reminding her that she shouldn't be moving her at all. For some reason though she wasn't listening to the logical part of herself, too caught up in worrying that she might have killed someone. She checked the figure's pulse. It was steady. There was no obvious sign of injury besides the head wound and a few cuts and bruises.

She placed them in the back seat touching their arm in reassurance in case they were in any way conscious.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You're going to be fine."

She had seen her mother do this for most of her life. Clarke was sure she knew enough at least to help her. She drove back to her flat, every now and then glancing at the figure in the back seat through her mirror.

 

 


	2. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up in Clarke's home, injured and confused while Clarke tends to her wounds and finds herself a little flustered.

When Lexa came to she didn't know where she was. Her head was throbbing, her body bruised and her ankle hurt like hell.

"Don't try to move. I've given you something for the pain. You've sprained your ankle and have a few minor injuries but nothing major ."

Lexa could barely open her eyes to see the person but the husky voice that spoke to her was soothing. She dozed in and out of consciousness listening to the strangers reassurances.

  
Clarke ran the cloth over the beautiful girl's face, wiping the blood away from her skin.

She studied the woman's features with a strange curiosity. She had a regal appearance with long black eyelashes and plump lips. Her forehead was wide and her features as beautiful as anyone could have sculpted.

Her long, brown hair was braided in an elaborate design and she wore worn dark jeans and a black leather jacket with sturdy boots and was tanned. Clarke had never seen someone so attractive in all her life.

When the woman stirred again she opened her eyes to stare up at Clarke with surprise. Her eyes were green, fierce and sharp and Clarke held her breath as she lost herself in their brilliance.

"Hey," she said, trying to focus on wiping the woman's face clean. "How are you feeling? Do you remember who you are?"

The woman stared at her barely blinking. It was intense and seemed to cut right through her. The woman swallowed but didn't move.

"Where am I?" she asked in a low voice.

There was something about her tone. Something that suggested to Clarke that she was used to being in charge. Her voice was sent shivers through her. She had no idea why she was reacting in such a way. She had seen pretty women before, admittedly none had been in her apartment for a very long time but still...

"This is my place. You were in an accident and the hospital is - unavailable at the moment. I'll bandage your ankle and clean the rest of your wounds but you need to stay off it for a few days. Do you want me to call anyone?"

Lexa tapped her pocket and realised that her phone had fallen out in the crash. It was probably in pieces somewhere.

"I have to leave," she said trying to get to her feet.

"Wait, wait."

Lexa cried out in pain as soon as her foot touched the floor and Clarke grabbed her arm to hold her up. She helped her back down and raised her foot up, placing a cushion underneath it.

"Keep it elevated. I'm going to look through my med kit. Stay there."

Unable to leave even if she wanted to Lexa, stayed on her back glancing around the room. There were paintings all in black frames around the room. It was bright and colourful and cozy, a quirky mix of art and furniture and clearly Clarke was one of those creative types.

 _Great_ she thought wryly. _A dreamer. She has probably never had a dark thought in her life. Probably grew up in the suburbs._

She was full of bitterness at the disparity between them. She had known nothing but struggle. She resented how little people knew of how her people lived.

She caught the sound of someone talking and pricked her ears to listen, thinking at first that Clarke was talking to someone else. When she realised that the blonde was absent-mindedly talking to herself about where her med kit was Lexa didn't know what to make of it.

_Is she insane? She's talking to herself._

Clarke walked back in and Lexa got a better look at her this time. She was pretty, very pretty by most standards. Had Lexa been interested in dating she would had definitely taken an interest as she was most certainly Lexa's type. She was curvy and had blonde hair to her shoulders. She wore a white shirt and a black skirt and had a pleasant, friendly manner.

Her eyes were bright blue, open and full of kindness but Lexa thought she saw something more there, just a hint of something darker. She placed a box down on the coffee table and began to unwrap the white bandages.

"I'm sorry this may hurt. I need to clean your wounds and wrap your ankle. Let me know if it's too much."

Lexa watched her work silently, a little fascinated at this strange woman who could not be more different from her. She worked with absolute focus and concentration, apologising whenever the antiseptic made Lexa whince as it pressed to her skin. She wrapped the bandages around her ankle with care and smiled when she was finished as if it pleased her to help.

"Who are you?" Lexa demanded, more than a little curious about the stranger.

"My name is Clarke. I'm an artist though I don't make as much money as my mom would like doing it. I'm grew up in Arkadia and my favourite food is pancakes. You?"

Lexa eyed her strangely. She was so open, so friendly. She had been taught to fear strangers, to give them as little as possible. Knowledge could be used against you. It was better to stay private.

When she didn't reply Clarke just turned her head, almost as if disappointed.

"Not much of a talker huh. That's fine. I talk enough for the both of us anyway."

Lexa narrowed her eyes and tilted her head trying to work her out. She seemed a little nervous, her babbling acting as a cover for it.

"Don't worry. You can stay here as long as you want. It's only fair. It was my car that hit you. I apologise for that by the way. I was trying to get to my friends at the hospital and I should've been paying more attention."

Lexa merely nodded, her mouth tightly closed. She would give this stranger nothing. For all she knew Clarke worked for one of her enemies and was keeping her hostage.

The blonde's cell phone rang and Lexa watched her answer it in a light tone. She eavesdropped on the coversation listening for clues.

"No, no don't come around. I'll catch up with you later. I haven't even slept properly. No it's fine. I'm glad you and Finn are okay. Bye Rae."

Lexa's ears pricked up again as she heard the name. It couldn't be a coincidence. She watched her end the call and refocus on Lexa.

"So your friends were staying in the hospital?"

"Yes," Clarke replied, her eyes lighting up. "  
Well one friend. Rae was just visiting our friend Finn."

"What happened to him?"

Lexa knew exactly what had happened to him. She was the one who had ordered his beating.

"He got himself in trouble as usual. Wouldn't tell me a thing about it. Probably over money again."

Lexa raised her head in a slow nod, her gaze fixed firmly on Clarke. The blonde swallowed at her stare as if uncomfortable and darted her eyes away.

"So... I'm not usually awake this early so I might end up falling asleep. I'm gonna make myself an omelette before I do. Do you want one?"

The brunette still stared at her. Her silence was unnerving, as was her ability to not blink for an excessive amount of time.

"I'll make you some and if you don't want it, you can leave it. Feel free to turn on the TV or get more comfortable."

Clarke darted away to the kitchen to get started.


	3. Carnal Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trikru grow worried at Lexa's absence as Clarke brings Lexa breakfast and they share a moment.

"Did you find her?"

Lincoln shook his head at Anya as he entered the hideout. They had been searching for hours but Lexa still hadn't returned.

"Something must have happened. She nevers stays out this long without backup. Keep searching. Don't let anyone outside trikru know that she is gone."

Lincoln bowed his head and turned back around. Luna sat sprawled across an old arm chair casually, her black jeans ripped and her leather jacket sleeves short enough to show her toned arms.

"If she isn't back by tonight she's dead you know. Lexa would never leave us unless something happened."

"It's only been a few hours. She's fine."

Luna raised an eyebrow, tapping the chair with her fingers.

"You and I both know that the longer she is gone, the more likely it is than one of the other gangs took her out. It's dangerous out there alone and she has been talking early morning walks more and more this month."

Anya had noticed it too. Lexa always slept during the day and stayed awake all night, more at home in the dark. Recently the Heda had been even more distant than usual and had been having trouble sleeping. She walked the streets when she was troubled saying it kept her clear-headed and usually crashed when she returned.

Anya refused to believe that something could have happened to her this time. Not Lexa. She was the strongest of them all. No one was a better tactician.

"We'll find her," Anya replied sharply.

Luna shrugged.

"Keep telling yourself that."

 

Clarke couldn't seem to stop being nervous around the mysterious goddess in her living room. She almost dropped the plate in Lexa's lap when became distracted by Lexa's sharp jawline. The biker woman grabbed the plate before it slipped, her fingers accidentally brushing against Clarke's. She shivered, caught in those deep eyes again, her mouth hanging open.

"Thanks," Lexa said as Clarke pulled her fingers away awkwardly.

She watched Lexa study the food and lean forward.

_Wait is she smelling her food? What does she think I've done to it?_

It was almost comical. She lifted her head seemingly satisfied and pulled a chunk of it off with her hands and shoved it into her mouth. She groaned in enjoyment and Clarke watched her finding the carnality of it doing strange things to her. She realised that she was still holding a fork in her hand.

"Here," she offered, handing it out to her awkwardly.

Lexa glanced at the fork then at Clarke, then raised an eyebrow but didn't take it. Clarke pulled her hand back and watched her devour the omelette as if she hadn't eaten well for days. She held the fork behind her back, trying to will herself to move but somehow unable to.

The woman ate it faster than she had ever seen anyone eat anything and handed her back the plate.

"That was good," she told Clarke, her mood seemingly much improved suddenly. "Very good."

"Thanks. I er didn't know what you'd like."

Clarke moved to get her own meal and brought it back into the room. She sat down in her armchair with the plate on her knees, eating hers with a fork. Lexa watched her carefully bring each morsel to her lips in a much more graceful manner. Lexa's eyes roamed her body drinking her in properly now she felt more awake.

Her eyes drifted over her knee high boots and to the black skirt and up to the white shirt. She had large breasts, even through the shirt Lexa could see that. She thought about when the last time she had any physical intimacy with anyone was.

Clarke watched her staring at her thinking that she was still hungry. She offered her some of her meal and Lexa leaned in and took some of it with her hands. Clarke felt as if the room was getting hotter and hotter as the woman took it like Clarke had just offered her a diamond.

"You are a very good cook Clarke," Lexa mumbled inbetween mouthfuls.

The way she said her name, clicking the k sent a shiver down Clarke's spine and she lifted her head. Lexa seemed blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on her.

"Thanks. I er- usually only cook for me but that's nice to hear."

Lexa nodded, still eating, her manner so much calmer than it had been before. Clarke's gaze dropped down to those long legs covered in black, one leg pulled up for her bandaged foot. She tore her eyes away. She shouldn't be staring like this.

"So... I need to catch up on some sleep. I work nights. Are you going to be okay? I'll just be in the other room if you need me."

Lexa stared at her.

"Aren't you worried I'll steal something?"

The blonde shrugged as if it didn't even matter to her and Lexa couldn't figure her out. Was she so sheltered that she didn't understand enough to fear strangers. Anyone else would have immediately assumed her a thief. When you were from where Lexa had grown up, people made assumptions before they even knew you.

"Just shout if you need something."

Clarke gestured her arms awkwardly and then stopped and turned away.

"I will."

Lexa rubbed her hands on the side of her jeans and lay back on the couch, picking up an art magazine that was on the table with curiosity. She saw Clarke's name in the index and opened it to find a small piece on her christmas gallery opening. She checked the date. It was a few years ago. There was a picture of her smiling in a red dress, looking extremely attractive and making the piece sign, an older man smiling beside her.

_Her father,_ Lexa surmised or some sort of relative. She placed the magazine down and lay on her back on the couch. She was more of a night person herself too so she could use a few hours sleep and the blonde did seem harmless.

 

 

 

 


	4. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa surprises Clarke with a bold offer. The sexual tension between them increases and Clarke loses her temper with Murphy when he visits looking for Finn. Two strangers show up at the coffee house where Raven works looking for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexually suggestive chapter.

When Lexa awoke in the early evening she heard the most beautiful singing voice she had ever heard, coming from the other side of the room. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde figure with her hair tied back in a ponytail holding a paintbrush in her left hand. She wore overalls and seemed absolutely focussed on what she was doing. When she turned and caught Lexa staring at her her eyes widened and she put down the paintbrush

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I was just working on a new piece."

Lexa shifted herself uncomfortably, swinging her legs to the floor but not resting on her injured ankle.

"Did you want me to run you a bath? I can wash your clothes. You can use my dressing gown."

Lexa glared back at her. She was nice, too nice. No one was that sincere. People always wanted something.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "What do you want? Money? Favours?"

"Huh?"

She held her ribs with one arm wishing that she could stand to meet her eyes and show that she was serious.

"Nothing is free in this world so I'll ask again. What do you want?"

The blonde stared at her innocently as if she hadn't even understood the question.

"To make sure you're okay. I hit you with my car and I felt so bad about it. I couldn't leave you in the road bleeding and unconscious."

Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"As so it's guilt that motivates you. You think to ease your conscience."

Clarke shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean it was the decent thing to do. Why wouldn't I help?"

Lexa shook her head, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Could anyone really be that good?

"So... did you want me to run a bath or not?"

Something about Clarke's charming smile dissolved her anger. She couldn't help but noticing how she scrunched up her nose when she talked or how adorably attractive she was in those overalls...

 _Wait? What is happening?_ Lexa thought. _She's an outsider. She's nothing to you. She wouldn't want you anyway._

Lexa had been with girls like Clarke before. They loved the thrill of dating the bad girl biker chick. They loved the danger and the sex but that was all they loved. In the end they never wanted more than that.

_Still. She is hot. It wouldn't hurt to get some relief if she's willing._

"Fine. A bath would be fine."

Clarke smiled back at her, a taste of triumph in her eyes.

"I'll go and fill the tub. Leave your clothes in the washing basket and I'll freshen them up."

Lexa nodded grimly testing the weight on her foot. She could stand up and walk now, the sprain not too severe but it still hurt to put her full weight on it. When Clarke moved into the bathroom, she decided she might test her host out. See if she was interested in women and some no-strings fun.

She walked into the bathroom and found Clarke leaning over the tub swirling the water with her right hand. Lexa smirked and shook off her biker jacket behind her. She pulled her top up, her bra visible and hovered behind her in the doorway. When Clarke turned around she shrieked and almost fell into the bath. She darted her eyes away immediately and Lexa smirked.

 _Definitely into women_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, still shaken. "I didn't mean to. Wow you have nice abs. How do you get them like that? How often do you have to work out?"

She was rambling but Lexa moved forward slowly, the blonde unable to avert her eyes from her. When she was barely a few inches from her face she leaned in.

"Do you want to share?"

"W-what?" Clarke asked wide-eyed.

"The bath. I'm single. You're single. It doesn't have to mean anything. It's been a while for me."

Clarke gulped, leaning back on the bath as if trying to get away.

"I barely know you. I don't do this. I mean I never -"

Lexa tilted her head to lean in, determined this unusual woman was going to be hers. Something about her was so enticing. She acted so friendly and sweet.

Despite herself Clarke's eyes darted down to her lips and then the doorbell rang and she seemed to snap out of.

"Just a second. I better get that."

Clarke slipped away and Lexa watched her baffled. No one had ever refused her. Never. Why would she? Maybe she had read her sexuality wrong. No, Clarke had definitely had a reaction to seeing her half-naked. There was no mistaking that. Maybe she thought she was too good for her. Angry, Lexa undressed and got into the bath alone. The water was soothing and warm but her wounds stung. Suddenly she heard yelling and turned her head. Was that...?

  
Clarke crossed her arms as Murphy demanded to know where Finn was. His hair had been cut this time, no longer floppy and unkept. He pleaded with her to tell her where he could find Finn but Clarke glared at him furiously. She knew what he wanted.

"Come on Clarke. You know how it works. How else is he going to get money? He does a few jobs for me. I pay well. Everyone wins."

"Why can't he just get a job like everyone else and don't for one second think that I don't know you sent him there to this Trikru place. He ended up in the hospital. They could have killed him."

Murphy's cheeky grin disappeared.

"Trikru. Do you think I'm crazy? I wouldn't tell him to go there. Heda would kill him. Shit. He's lucky he's not dead."

"You really didn't send him."

Murphy looked almost affronted that she would even think that of him.

"Of course not but then you wouldn't ever believe that would you princess. You've had everything handed to you on a plate. You've no idea how the rest of us live."

"Goodbye Murphy."

Clarke slammed the door in his face and turned around, leaning her back against the door. It was always the same. Accusations that she didn't understand. Playing the rich girl card everytime. Little did they know what she had done, how she had lived after her father had died.

_No. That life is over. I can't go back to that. It's done._

Somewhere deep in Clarke there was a darkness that remained from that time, something that needed to be sated. She ignored it and headed to her canvas to take her rage out through her art.

"What was that about?"

Clarke didn't turn around as Lexa emerged from the bathroom. Her jaw was clenched firmly shut, her rage threatening to spill out. She turned and saw Lexa wearing only a white towel and stopped, overwhelmed.

She had wanted to say yes. She had wanted to let her wild side take over and claw and bite and roll around with Lexa in the bath until the anger went away but she knew it never did and she had sworn after her time with Niylah never to do that to anyone again. She couldn't. If her friends and family knew who she really was. If they saw the true Clarke they would think her a complete stranger.

Lexa crept closer, still holding the towel around her naked body. Her hair was damp and loose around her shoulders, her skin glistening from the heat. Clarke could not do this again.

"I'm offering you one night," Lexa whispered. "I promise I won't disappoint."

She took Clarke's hand and placed it on the outside of her lower thigh. She brushed her fingers against the skin without thinking, aching for the touch of another.

"Just one night" Lexa whispered and they were the only words Clarke wanted to hear.

"I can't," Clarke muttered staring at Lexa's plump, kissable lips.

Despite her words she didn't move her hand from Lexa's upper thigh.

"I'll stop then," Lexa whispered, moving Clarke's hand slowly higher and higher. "Just tell me and I'll stop."

Clarke let out a breath and slipped her hand around Lexa's ass. Lexa tilted her head and leaned in to kiss her. The blonde pulled back instantly, darting her hand away.

"I better go and put your clothes in the washing machine."

The blonde darted away slipping once more out of Lexa's grasp and frustrating her further.

She was offering herself to this woman, guilt free and all she could do was run away. Many women offered themselves to her as the Heda, trying to gain her favour. Lexa was simply not used to being rejected.

Clarke placed her hands on the counter of the washing machine panting. That had been close. She didn't even know the woman. They had only known each other a few hours and she was blatantly offering her a no strings one night stand.

 

Several Years Ago

"Costia don't do this. I'll change. I'll do better. Just don't leave."

The brunette turned, her short, curly hair framing her face. Her eyes were dark brown and seemed to stare right through Lexa.

"Lexa you can't change. I can't do this anymore. The gang is - it's too much. I want a normal life. I want stability. You can't give me that. I've found someone who can."

"You're with someone else?"

Costia didn't seem ashamed of the fact, didn't even seem to care.

"After all your talk of not trusting me, worrying I would cheat when I've always been faithful, you're cheating on me."

"It just happened. What I needed, you couldn't give me. Goodbye Lexa."

When Costia walked away Lexa was devastated. The only woman she had ever loved. The only one who she let into her heart. She swore never to let herself be vulnerable again. Never again.

  
Raven tried calling Clarke again only to find her not answering. She often lost track of time doing her work yet something still felt weird between them. Ever since she had gone away after her dad had been found. She said that she had left for Europe and had needed time but Raven sometimes wondered what the hell she had been doing and why she had been gone so long. She had been gone for ten months.

"Hi. I was told Clarke Griffin might be here."

Raven lifted her head in surprise. She was doing a late shift at Grounders Coffee. Clarke frequently stopped by to say hi to her but no one ever asked for her by name. Three strangers were asking her coworker Monty if he knew where to find Clarke.

The boy was tall with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. Beside him was a smaller woman with straight dark hair and a fierce expression. They both dressed in bikers jackets and they looked like they meant business. How did they know Clarke? Who where they?

"She isn't here," Raven replied as she made a cappucino for her customer.

The dark haired boy eyed her.

"I can see that," he said dryly. "Do you know where she is?"

"No," Raven lied. "I can pass on a message next time she's in here."

The boy lifted his chin but didn't reply. He turned and left, the others following him.

_Well that was weird._

 

 

 

 


	5. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke argue over their different backgrounds, a secret about Clarke's past is revealed and Clarke decides to take Lexa up on her offer of no-strings sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter including descriptions of lesbian sex and a one night stand. Mentions bereavement also.

Clarke heard crying the next day when she awoke. She headed to the living room, pulling a robe around her body and found Lexa thrashing on the couch, fast asleep. She awoke wide-eyed. Clarke tried to touch her arm in reassurance but she yanked away getting to her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clarke asked as Lexa whinced on her feet, her back to her.

"Talk about what?"

"Suit yourself," Clarke replied. "I've got work to do anyway."

Lexa turned around sharply.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I don't want anything but mindless pleasure to help me deal with my fucked up life. You wouldn't understand that would you, Princess?"

Clarke lifted her head meeting her gaze directly. So Lexa had heard her exchange with Murphy.

"You don't know anything about me? Don't think that you know what I've been through."

Lexa moved closer grabbing Clarke's wrist.

"I know that you have this fancy watch that doesn't even work and this fancy apartment and have never struggled a day in your life."

Clarke snatched her arm away.

"It was my dad's. It's all I have left of him. He was murdered!"

Lexa stopped. She had just assumed...

"How?"

"I don't know. No one found the culprit. They said it was a robbery gone wrong but I don't believe that."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone like that. It's tough."

Clarke scowled at her still holding the watch protectively.

"Anyway what do you want for breakfast. You seemed to like the omelette."

"That would be great."

The sudden change in Lexa was startling. She was actually being pleasant to her. Clarke shook her thoughts away and focussed on getting breakfast ready.

"I've got to go out for a little while later. I might be a few hours so just help yourself to the fridge. I'll check your bandages when I get back."

"If that's your wish Clarke."

The blonde looked at her confused and still a little hurt at her previous accusations but said nothing more on the matter.

  
Several Months Ago

Clarke had never used a gun in her life but now she pointed it at a man's head and demanded money. She wore a mask, a lion face over black clothing. The man behind the counter of the shop was nervous but Clarke was desperate. Everything depended on it.

When she exited the shop and got into the black muscle car, Bellamy sped away, the engine roaring and Clarke pulled off the mask.

"Good job Princess. A few more like that and you can get out of the business for good."

Clarke felt elated but knew that this was wrong. Had she any other choice she would have made a different one.

  
Presently

Clarke missed it sometimes. The adrenaline, the relief when they were all back into the car with a bag full of money. They weren't hitting legitimate businesses. The places they targeted where dirty. They fronted organized crime, drugs, sex trafficking. Many times Clarke had been a saviour to those she found kept hostage there. She was like a modern day Robin Hood - sort of and it gave her access to a world that she thought might one day give her answers about her father. She had been so wrong.

"Clarke?"

Lexa found her in the laundry room lost in her own thoughts. When she spoke, Clarke turned around, her eyes darkened by something all too familiar to Lexa. Regret. She slowly untied her silk dressing gown and let it drop to the floor. Underneath she was only wearing her underwear, a red bra and red, laced knickers.

Lexa surged forward understanding what Clarke wanted and pushed her back against the washing machine. Clarke moaned as their lips met and fumbled to remove the flannel shirt that Clarke had loaned her, unbuttoning it hurriedly.

Lexa picked her up and placed her on the washing machine, positioning herself between her legs. This was familiar to her, taking control, a willing woman in her arms. Clarke reached behind her back to unfasten her bra and Lexa watched her, Clarke maintaining eye contact as she let the fabric fall. Lexa spread her legs, running her hands up her thighs and then up towards her breasts. Clarke's hands dropped to grip Lexa's ass through the jeans she had lent her and she pulled her closer.

Lexa hesitated suddenly, not quite sure why.

"Do you want this?" she asked, sounding more insecure than Clarke had expected.

"Sex yes. A relationship no. One night you said."

Lexa nodded and put her hands around Clarke and lifted her. She lay her down on the floor, throwing her on the clothes they had discarded and several folded towels. Lexa let herself fall into the kiss, pulling Clarke's leg up around her waist and deepening the kiss.

This was what she had needed. She had been craving this. She had forgotten how good it felt to have a woman beneath her, to meld her lips onto theirs, to share their bodies. Clarke just put a hand around the back of her head to keep her there as they fumbled over each other. Lexa had expected this to be hot and heavy, to be emotionless and distant but she had never craved closeness with any one as much in her life.

She pressed her thigh in between Clarke's legs positioning Clarke's between her own. They both groaned at the contact and grinded against each other in slow, desparate hunger. Lexa moaned into Clarke's neck, wondering how she had gone so long without this. This was better than she had imagined. Far better than it had been with the other women.

"Mmmm.... Lexa."

Clarke's voice was husky and seductive. Lexa sank her teeth into her neck to nip her as if to claim her. It was something she always enjoyed, usually feeling self-satisfied that she had this power but this was different. Clarke felt like hers.

 _It's just sex_ she thought. _We both needed it. Don't get attached. You'll never see her again after tomorrow. She knows it too._

Somehow that seemed to give them both permission. The thought that this was a one off made it seem easier. No attachments. No emotions just sex.

Lexa felt the blonde shudder and the wetness on her leg and moved faster. She cried out and jerked on top of her, letting the feeling overpower her senses and send her spinning.

God it was good. The orgasm was long and satisfying and they both shook with it as Lexa clenched her eyes shut and tensed. When she stopped they were both panting and those blue eyes were staring up at her. Clarke brushed her hair out of her face and Lexa ran her unsteady hands through her own hair pushing it back.

Normally she would say something smart right about now, something cocky to show she was still the big, bad heda. Instead they just kept eye contact neither of them expecting it to be like that.

"Is it over?" Clarke asked in a low voice. "You said just the once."

Lexa shook her head with a smile and reached out her hand.

"I said one night. We have time for more."

Clarke's breath hitched as she took the hand and they both got to their feet. They made their way to the bedroom. Lexa pushed Clarke down on the bed and crawled on top of her, dragging her back into a kiss.

 _Just one night_ Clarke thought. _We'll never see each other again. Why deny ourselves?_

When Lexa awoke the next day it was lunch time. The blonde was fast asleep beside her, sprawled out, several blue-black bruises marking her neck and body and her bright hair spilling onto the pillow. Lexa crept out of the bed reluctantly, taking care as she lifted the covers to leave. It was better this way. No strings. No relationships.

She found her clothes and dressed, readying herself to leave. Her face mask would be absent, long washed off but she zipped up her boots and pulled on her leather jacket.

She stood over Clarke's bed a few moments later, feeling a moment's regret at leaving her.

"Goodbye Clarke," she said softly.

Her lover didn't stir and Lexa left the apartment before she could wake.

 

 

 


	6. Heda Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up to missed messages from Raven, Lexa returns to the gang after the accident and Clarke and Raven talk over coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of sex and crime.

When Clarke awoke, her bed was empty and Lexa was gone. She had expected as much. She got up and tried to go about her afternoon as usual, thoughts of the night before still swimming in her head.

When she noticed all the missed messages from Raven she groaned. She vaguely remembered hearing her phone but silencing it as Lexa had gone down on her.

_I better stop by and see her today. She should be on her shift at the coffee house._

 

"Lexa! You're back."

Lincoln almost ran over to bear hug her but she raised an eyebrow and he backed away. Anya was staring at her limp as she walked over to sit on her throne.

"Do you know how worried we were?"

Lexa gave her an exhausted glance. The pain was easing from her injuries but she had still spent the whole night with the blonde and her muscles ached.

"I was hit by a car," she told them. "Sprained my ankle."

"I thought for sure you were dead," Luna said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "I was already eyeing up your stuff."

Lexa just glared at her. She was used to Luna's cold demeaner. She was the epitomy of heartless. Or at least she pretended to be.

"Well I'm not, so hands off."

Luna just lazed back on the coach without a care in the world.

"Lex," Anya said in a hushed voice. "Who ran you over? Was it the Mountain Men? Azgeda? Do we need to handle it?"

"No," Lexa replied, as an image of Anya charging into Clarke's living room and attacking her flew through her thoughts.

The thought made her uneasy. For some reason she wanted this world as far away from her as possible.

"It's taken care of," she simply told Anya. "No need for retaliation."

Anya seemed satisfied with her response and Lexa felt as if everything was back to normal.

  
Clarke entered the coffee house that day and headed straight for the counter. Monty was on as usual, Raven must've been on a break.

"Hey Monty. Raven on a break?"

"Yeah. The usual? Americano and a cheese panini."

"Please."

Monty prepped her order and when he handed Clarke her drink she grabbed some sugar, cold milk and a spoon and headed to a table. She was half way through her panini when Raven sat down across from her with a grin.

"Hungry?"

Clarke wiped her mouth.

"Yeah. Sorry I missed your calls. I was working and crashed and I forgot my phone was muted."

"So... there was a couple of strangers in here yesterday asking for you. I didn't tell 'em anything but they were looking for you."

Clarke raised her head.

"Did they give you a name? What did they look like?"

"A boy and a girl. Looked like brother and sister. Both had black hair but the sister was smaller and looked tough as nails. The brother had wavy hair."

 _Bellamy and Octavia,_ Clarke thought.

She hadn't seen them in forever. She wasn't a part of that life anymore. What could they want?

"Thanks. If they come in again give them my phone number."

"Friends of yours?"

Clarke had never told Raven about her past. She had never told anyone. She wasn't sure how much to tell her.

"Something like that. I met them when I went to Europe. They're probably just in the area and want to hang out."

"Europe right."

Raven didn't sound convinced but the less she knew the safer she would be. The last thing she wanted was to drag her best friend into trouble with her.

"So did you finish last night?"

Clarke jerked and nearly knocked her coffee over having flashbacks of Lexa between her legs as she cried out her name.

"Painting. I assumed when you said work you meant your art. You were still working on a piece weren't you?"

"Yeah, yes. I mean I'm nearly done with that piece."

Raven raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"Unless you were hooking up with Niylah again or that dark haired boy that came by."

"I told you. That's over. She wanted more and ew... I know I'm bi but he's more like a brother."

The brunette broke off a piece of her panini, shoving it in her mouth before Clarke could protest.

"Would it be so bad to have a hook up. I know it got complicated with Niylah but you have needs and not everyone who sleeps with you is going to fall in love with you."

Clarke lowered her eyes awkwardly and Raven suddenly caught on why she was acting weird.

"Wait! You did sleep with someone. That's why your phone was off. Who was it? What where they like?"

Clarke shrugged but Raven persisted with her questions.

"Come on. I know I'm right. It's written all over your face." Raven gasped, "Is that why you're still wearing a scarf indoors?"

Raven pulled the material from her neck to reveal several fresh hickeys but Clarke snatched it back and recovered herself, self-consciously checking the room.

"Clarke Abigail Griffin, what would your mother say?"

The brunette laughed and Clarke accepted defeat.

"Okay. You don't know her. We met and we just agreed, one night."

"So you aren't going to see her again? Did you at least get her number?"

Clarke had been trying not to think of Lexa but she knew that Raven wouldn't leave her alone without telling her something.

"No. Her phone was - lost. I kind of hit her with my car."

Raven's eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing, rolling back in her seat.

"You hit her, with your car. I guess that's one way to find a woman."

"It was an accident okay. I was rushing to the hospital. She sprainked her ankle and bruised a few ribs so I took her home. I didn't expect her to throw herself at me."

Raven was grinning.

"Well no wonder you're so hungry today. Was it good?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Her thoughts wandered to Lexa naked in her bed, her lips and tongue roaming Clarke's body. It had been intense to say the least. She could still see the brunette's eyes darken as she tied her hair back and descended, so focussed, so confident. Clarke could still feel Lexa inside her.

"Y-yes," Clarke replied, the night replaying in her head like an erotic movie.

"Wow. That good. Damn it Clarke. Why didn't you get an email or an address or something?"

Clarke just shook her head, trying to divert her thoughts from Lexa. She had to find out what Bellamy and Octavia were after. She should still have a burner phone hidden somewhere. They couldn't need the money. The three of them had stolen enough to last them a lifetime.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds it difficult to return to normal when a woman comes on to her at the bar. Lexa and Luna discuss the past and Lexa dreams of Clarke. 
> 
> Meanwhile Clarke fails to contact Bellamy to see why he was searching for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut

The Alexandria was a biker bar in Trikru territory. Lexa and her kru often hung out there on the weekends, drinking and partying. Lexa was in her favourite spot on the leather sofa, her legs crossed and stretched out on the table in front of her. She raised the beer bottle to her lips as Anya made out noisily with her latest conquest beside her. Several women gathered around Luna. Lincoln was playing pool with Gustus while Nyko watched.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

The woman was pretty and dressed in a short skirt and high heels. Lexa gestured for her to sit. This was nothing new. Women came up to her all the time craving her attention. They all knew who she was. They all wanted a night with the heda. Some thought it would gain them favour with trikru. Everyone wanted something from her. It was never anything else.

The woman was leaning closer, running one hand up Lexa's arm. She gushed over Lexa but she felt nothing and barely listened.

"Do you like art?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure. Who doesn't like to look at pretty pictures?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. She knew she was being unfairly dismissive but there was a deep disatisfaction building inside her.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go see some - pretty pictures?"

"I would love to," the woman gushed.

_I barely know you. I don't do this._

Clarke's rejection was still in her thoughts. Lexa tried to ignore the thought and focus on the woman who she was supposed to be hitting on.

"Let's go then."

  
Somewhile later, Lexa was in an art gallery wandering around with her random date. She had never been to a gallery or museum in her life and they both looked so out of place it was ridiculous.

"This one is cute."

"Guess so."

"This one is really weird."

Lexa was only half-listening. She pulled out the crumpled leaflet she had taken from Clarke's house to check she was in the right gallery. When she looked up she noticed a side room and called for her date to follow as she entered.

As she walked in, she was surrounded by those familiar colours. It was as if she'd walked back into Clarke's house. Everything about them screamed Clarke. There were images of a car speeding away, images of her father glancing over his shoulder to smile at a young blonde toddler. Some of them were so detailed and precise, like something an engineer would draw, images of the city.

Lexa held her breath when she stared up at the last one. It was an image of an obscured female figure holding a gun, protecting several people from a mysterious man. It was odd. The figure appeared as both a hero and an attacker. She seemed to be robbing the attacker yet defending the people behind her.

What got to Lexa the most was how far away the other figures where from the figure. She was defending them but she appeared utterly isolated even in a group.

Lexa felt as if she was seeing herself or someone like herself. It was titled 'For My People'. Heda found herself drawn into the image. It sent a tingle down her spine. It was astonishing how talented Clarke was.

"I don't get it. Is she the bad guy or the good guy?"

_Oh right. I'm not alone._

"Maybe there are no good guys," Lexa replied.

Her date linked arms with her as she pursed her lips, unimpressed with Clarke's art. Normally Lexa would have been in her element. She would have flirted and made her intentions to take her home clear. Tonight she found that she didn't want this stranger holding onto her. Hell she didn't even enjoy talking to her and normally that wouldn't matter.

"Clarke Griffin. What kind of dumb name is Clarke?"

 _A memorable one_ thought Lexa, unable for the life of her able to remember if she knew this woman's name. Had she even asked?

"So are we going to get out of here soon?"

The woman put her hands around Lexa's neck seductively and leaned in to kiss her. Lexa felt nothing and pulled back after just a few seconds. She untangled the woman's arms from her neck

"You know what. I'm not really in the mood."

She seemed disappointed but didn't get angry or upset. Lexa called a cab for them both and dropped her off home before heading back to the hideout.

  
Luna was seated on the sofa playing with her cell phone when Lexa returned alone.

"Struck out? Is the mighty Heda losing her touch."

"There was no chemistry. I took her home."

Luna raised her eyes in surprise.

"You did? Since when do you turn down hot women?"

Lexa pressed her lips together awkwardly but didn't reply. This wasn't like her at all but she no longer felt the urge to seek out random encounters. It just wasn't as satisfying as it should be anymore. Something was missing.

Her mind swirled with thoughts of the gallery and the images. She had taken pictures with the new cell phone she'd acquired despite the clear 'no photos' sign on the wall.

"Maybe Heda couldn't handle her."

Lexa turned and raised her chin, steeling her gaze. The comment came from Quint, one of the less respectful members of the kru. Luna was allowed to tease. She had earned that right as one of their toughest fighters. Quint had done nothing to prove himself yet.

"Quint," she warned.

She stares him down intimidatingly. She didn't blink and he turned his head, losing his cockiness.

"Apologies, heda. I meant no disrespect."

Lexa kept her eye on him as he backed down, avoiding eye contact.

"Patrol," she ordered. "Now."

He obeyed, albeit reluctantly as left the room without another word. He knew the deal. In her territory she ruled and her word was law and disrespect was not tolerated.

"I don't like him," Luna told her. "You should cut him loose sister before he gets himself killed with his foolishness."

They weren't sisters by blood but they had grown up in the system together. Luna was the closest Lexa had to a sister and even their relationship was somewhat cold.

"Then either way the problem will solve itself."

Luna smiled but did not look up. Lexa sat down beside her and took a beer from the crate on the table.

"Always the tactician. Titus taught us well."

Titus had worked in the home where they had lived most of their life. He had taught them to be tough, had taught them to survive and encouraged them to read and learn but he had been harsh and overbearing and Lexa in particular had been on the end of most of his lectures.

"Love is weakness," Lexa replied without even thinking.

"To lead well you must make hard choices. Where is he now anyway? Haven't seen him in years."

"Prison. He tried to shoot someone. He just lost it. They gave him life."

Luna shook her head.

"Damn. Can't say I'm surprised. He always was extreme."

Lexa nodded in agreement. She could still hear his words in her head. He had drilled them into her to help her survive, to help her be strong.

  
Soft hands ran over Lexa's thighs as she was flipped onto her back. Lips pressed to her own. Her eyes were closed but she knew who they belonged to. Lexa moaned and threw her head back when she felt a finger slip inside her, broad and thick. She was dripping with arousal, stretching to accomodate more as she slipped deeper.

She cried out Clarke's name.

Lexa bolted up from the mattress, panting as if she had run a marathon. She was aroused and wet and utterly shocked. She was never submissive. She always took charge but in her dream Clarke was in control. Lexa didn't know what to make of it.

Not only had she given up control she had enjoyed it. The dream had felt so intimate, so private and Lexa understand now what she was craving.

She wasn't craving sex. She was craving intimacy. She wanted nothing more than to let Clarke take her and do what she wanted to her and the thought terrified her.

She bit her lip and turned her head trying to regain control. This wasn't happening. She didn't develop feelings for her one night stand. She didn't obsess over them.

  
Clarke sent several messages to Bellamy on the burner phone with no response so she carried on as usual. She helped out at the hospital. She hung out with Raven and Finn and worked on her latest pieces and tried to convince herself that she was content.

But when she went to bed she could not get thoughts of Lexa out of her mind. She slipped her hand between her legs trying to relive the memories. Many times it did the trick, working her up into a sexual frenzy but then thoughts crept into her mind, thoughts of dominating Lexa, of pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Of wearing a strap on and pushing it inside her.

Lexa had been bold and confident but Clarke could see something else there. Something she desperately recognised. They were from different backgrounds but on some level they were the same. The idea of Lexa submitting to her became the theme behind all her sexual fantasies. Sometimes she imagined Lexa taking control again and being helpless in her arms. Either way it was always Lexa she thought of.

 

 

 

 


	8. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A corporation named Eligius want Clarke to steal a chip from Azgeda in exchange for Madi. Lexa and Clarke run into each other in disguise and Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia meet with Cage Wallace to rescue Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madi's relationship to Clarke will be explained later. Depicts dangerous driving, guns and robbery. 
> 
> I thought that I should clear up how the city is split and who controls each area. Most will not be mentioned but here they all are anyway.
> 
> Districts and Gang Territory
> 
> Arkadia - None  
> Polis - Trikru  
> Ice Nation - Azgeda  
> Boudalan/Mount Weather - Mountain Men  
> TonDC Harbour - Floukru  
> Foliage Centre - Yujleda  
> Desert District - Sankru  
> Blue Cliff - Ouskejon Kru  
> Delphi Square - Delphi kru  
> Bright Forest Park - Trishana kru  
> Lakeland - Podakru  
> Ingranrona - Riders of the Plains

When Bellamy and Octavia showed up at her door one evening, Clarke let them in, checking if anyone was following them.

"Nice place," Octavia said scanning the room. "Guess crime really does pay."

"What's the problem? I told you I was done with that life?"

"It's Madi," Bellamy said. "They took her."

Clarke shook her head.

"What? She was safe. You said she was safe!"

Bellamy handed her a note. Clarke unfolded it. It was simple line piper with blue handwriting. It simply said:

_Bring me the chip_

"They left a burner phone and a pick up point."

"They want the chip? But we don't have it. Anyone could have it."

Bellamy shook his head.

"Clarke. We know where it is. It was taken from the buyer but I've tracked it down. Problem is... it's a tough job. We need you."

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She didn't want anything more to do with that life and yet if Madi was in trouble she couldn't do nothing.

  
"Are we sure that Azgeda has the chip? This could be a wasted journey if they don't."

Lexa stared at Nia, or the Queen as she referred to herself, through the binoculars as her and Luna crouched down in the bushes. This was as close as they had gotten without being spotted. The mansion was guarded heavily and had steel gates. Security was armed and was everywhere.

"Luna, I'm sure," she replied. "Prepare the others to move. We need a distraction and then I'll slip in."

"Be careful heda. If they see you..."

"They won't," she said with a scowl. "Do we have someone to take down the camera system?"

"Aden's on it. That kid's a genius. Lincoln is keeping him at a distance in case shooting breaks out."

Lexa waited for Quint and the others to start making a noise, riding in on their bikes, doing donuts and generally being rowdy. They were new members and wouldn't be recognised.

"Cameras are down," Luna told her. " You got five minutes tops."

Lexa pulled a raccoon mask over her face, and sprinted towards the gate and launched herself up over the high wall in an instant. She dropped down carefully on the other side and headed into the house, towards Nia's safe, one she knew was hidden in her study behind a large picture. They'd already found out the combination from their spy on the inside.

Lexa crept up the stairs at lightning speed and found it. It was a large painting of Nia wearing a crown and was just as obnoxious as she had expected. Nia certainly had ideas of grandieur.

She pulled it aside and began to unlock the safe. When the safe unclicked she opened it to find a small tin inside. She flipped it open and shut to check the chip was inside and was about to tuck it away when she heard a gun click.

"Don't move."

Lexa turned to find a figure dressed all in black with a short blue coat. She wore a lion mask over her face.

"Hand me the chip."

"You are making a mistake," Lexa told her calmly. "My people are waiting outside. As soon as you leave they will hunt you down."

"The chip," she repeated.

Lexa handed it over, her lips curving down as they pressed together. Lexa blinked, willing the woman to come closer so that she could disarm her. She didn't and snatched the chip away and immediately moved back. Lexa tried to take in all the information she could about her.

Left-handed. She was using her left-hand to point the gun. Blue eyes. Was that a glimpse of blonde hair? It was tied back and hard to see. Something about her was oddly familiar. She was deliberately dressed to be as unrecognisable as she could be.

"Don't be foolish here. We can make a deal. I have a lot of contacts to help you sell that."

"I barely know you," the woman replied.

Something clicked and Lexa realised who she was staring at.

_Clarke?_

It couldn't be. Why would she need the money? Lexa had seen her house. She certainly wasn't lacking the finances.

The blonde turned and sped away on her heels and Lexa chased after her. She was fast, as fast as Lexa and even though her ankle was almost healed when Clarke came to the balcony and leapt straight off it and onto the lawn below, Lexa hesitated. Her hesitation cost her and though she leaped and landed she fell to the side and on her arm. She cried out but dragged herself to her feet and chased Clarke.

When she got over the wall Clarke was jumping into a black muscle car, a classic Ford Mustang and the car was already speeding away.

"After them," she said, pointing to the car.

Luna was on her bike in a second, picking Lexa up on her way as the others followed. Soon a large number of bikes where chasing the car through the streets of Azgeda.

 

"Shit! Are they Azgeda?" Octavia asked, as the bikers roared behind them. "There's an army of them."

Clarke craned her head back to check out the backseat. The woman with the raccoon mask was on that back of a bike with another woman with long, dark, curly hair.

"No. They were here to steal the chip too. Speed up."

Bellamy obliged and pushed his foot down on the acceleration.

"Hold on."

He spun the wheel and headed down a side street, taking multiple turns until they were no longer in sight.

"They're gone," Clarke said with a sigh, pulling off her mask.

She glanced down at the small metal tin, sliding it open with her fingers. The chip was inside. Small, clear and with an infinity logo on. When they'd stolen it the first time, it had just been a payday. Who knew that it would cause so much trouble?

  
"Damn it. They're gone," Anya said, pulling up beside Luna and Lexa.

Lexa pulled up her mask staring at the empty road ahead.

"We'll keep searching?" Quint sneered. "When we find them we will beat them bloody to teach them a lesson."

"No!" Lexa yelled in reply, her heart pounding at the thought of him alone with Clarke for even a minute. "We'll find them another way."

"Luna take me to Elgius. We need to talk to Wallace. Gustus, have my bike taken back to the hideout."

She blinked, a catch in her throat as she thought of how close she had been to hurting Clarke, maybe even killing her. If they'd fought..

No. She couldn't think of that. She had to focus. Whoever had hold of that chip held massive bargaining power? She could not let another gang have it, even if that gang included Clarke.

A thought crossed her mind that Clarke had played her all along, had gotten close to her deliberately but she didn't believe it in her heart.

 

Some time later Clarke was in the Elgius headquarters in a board room. She would normally have worn her mask but the fact they had taken Madi and targeted her told Clarke that they already knew who she was.

Cage Wallace sat down at the table, armed security standing behind him.

"We want to see Madi first," Clarke told him, holding the gun in her left hand on the table to show him that she was willing to fight her way out.

Bellamy and Octavia held guns too, grim expressions on their faces.

Wallace clicked his fingers and nodded sideways. Madi was brought in, her hands and feet tied with rope.

"After we walk out of here it's over. You got it!

Clarke glared at him fiercly. How dare they? She was just a kid.

"We only want the chip."

"Let her go first. You know that we don't need the money."

He gestured to one of his people to untie her bindings. He shoved her towards Clarke and she slid the tin across the table.

"Don't even try to follow us," she warned him, taking Madi's hand.

She turned and left, Bellamy and Octavia backing out slowly in case anyone tried anything.

 

 

 

 


	9. The Nightblood Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna observe Clarke with Madi and the others. Clarke takes Madi home and a flashback shows how Clarke and Madi met.

Lexa watched from a distance as Clarke exited the large corporate building, one arm protectively held around a young girl. She lowered the binoculars trying to figure out what was happening here. The two figures with her where not affiliated with any gang she knew and she had heard nothing of them. They were definitely professional by the speed at which they had conducted the robbery.

_Who was the child? Her child? A relative?_

She almost reminded Lexa of a young version of herself.

Clarke hugged her and seemed to be reassuring her like a mother would. The child seemed to trust her completely and smiled as she hugged her back. That familiar feeling stirred in her at the sight of them. Lexa had never desired domesticity, never considered a family. Trikru was her family yet seeing the blonde act so motherly made her ache for something she had never desired before.

She'd grown up without parents, with no one but Luna and Titus. She didn't even know what it was to have a mother. Her childhood had been absent any affection from anyone.

"So do we bring them in?"

"No," Lexa said quietly. "They're just thieves for hire. The girl was probably leverage to force them to steal for them."

Luna glanced at her.

"They must be good then. Why else would they go to all that trouble? They could have hired anyone."

"Hmm... Eligius has the chip now anyway. We should plan our next moves before we do anything rash."

Luna seemed a little confused at her unwillingness to chase down the group. Lexa was a hunter. She normally stalked her prey down until she succeeded and anyone who crossed her met the full force of her justice.

  
A few hours later Clarke was bundling Madi into her apartment and making up a spare room for her. When she'd got the apartment she'd made sure there was an extra room in case she needed somewhere for Madi to stay.

"Clarke. Am I staying this time?"

She took the twelve year old's coat and hung it up next to the door.

"You bet. You even have your own room."

Madi smiled suddenly and hugged her and Clarke threw her arms around her. She had missed her so much.

  
Ten months Before

Clarke entered the run down house in the middle of the night. Jasper had taken down the security system and given her all the necessary passcodes. The building was only occupied by a small family. It seemed a strange place for a robbery but their contact was never wrong.

She headed straight for the back room and unlocked the black safe carefully. When she opened it there was nothing inside.

"Damn it."

Clarke scanned around the room for evidence of what else they could be hiding. Their contact had said this was a big score and that something of great value had been kept here. A computer chip. Someone must have beaten them to it.

Suddenly she heard shooting and screaming in the house and immediately dropped to the floor. Her fingers caught something as she crawled along the floor. Something clicked and a trapdoor opened beside her.. Clarke climbed down into the dark space pulling the door closed as she did. She breathed rapidly, the space large enough for her to fit comfortably and lighter than it should have been. Though it was dark she could dimly see a small bed and some empty containers.

Suddenly she saw a small child staring at her, hair tangled and wild. Clarke gasped in fright and then put up her hands.

"It's alright," she said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The child ran towards her with a knife and attacked her. Clarke put up her arms defensively and tried to kick her off but the jagged knife caught in her leg and she cried out. She grabbed the child's hand and snatched the knife throwing it aside and put an arm around her, covering her mouth as she heard footsteps above them.

"Shh..." Clarke urged. "They'll kill us."

They both remained silent and waited for the figure above to give up the search. When they were gone, Clarke slowly let go of the child warning her not to try anything. She opened up the trap door and climbed out helping the girl up.

"My foster parents?" the girl asked.

Clarke shook her head and Madi stared down at her feet.

"Hey. I have a car. We'll find you somewhere safe to stay. Do you know why they were here?"

"The chip," Madi said. "They fostered me because I'm a nightblood. They needed a nightblood to make it work."

Clarke frowned. She had heard of nightblood, an exceptionally rare disorder that afflicted only a handful of people. Her mother had told her the only difference she'd found was accelerated healing.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here."

The girl hesitated then looked up into her eyes and took the outstretched hand.

 

 


	10. What I Did Last Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns more about Clarke's criminal history while Clarke takes Madi to her apartment.Raven shows up upset about Finn and Clarke has to explain Madi and her past.

Lexa paced her room nervously. Of all the things she had expected this wasn't it. Clarke was not only an armed robber, a professional one at that, she had a twelve year old child.

Anya knocked on her door watching her with narrowed eyes.

"What's with you?"

Lexa turned and straightened herself up.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Whatever. We got the information. Here."

Anya handed her the folder. It was everything her contact had been able to get on Clarke and her people. Lexa took it, opening the folder.

"The Shadow Riders?"

Lexa raised one eyebrow as she looked up at Anya.

"They're the real thing. Robbed the chip from Eligius in the first place. Did numerous high paid jobs without ever getting caught? Must be filthy rich by now."

Lexa flipped the pages. Small banks, jewellry heists, a series of random stores. Each of them had a certain MO. They were always showed up in a muscle car, varying types. Only one person entered as someone distracted security. She saw multiple pictures of Clarke in the lion mask holding the gun in her left hand.

The fact that there were pictures meant that someone had been paid to follow them.

"All we know is that someone was hiring them to get specific objects. The places they targeted are all owned by collectors."

"Places to hide expensive items for trade. Black market?"

Anya nodded.

"Computer tech, medical breakthroughs, blueprints, documents. They took some money in each robbery to cover what they were really after."

"And the child?"

"We know nothing of her. She has no records. No history at all which is weird. There's nothing to suggest she is Clarke's, no hospital admissions or birth certificate..."

Lexa nodded but was deeply dissatisfied. Why trade the chip for the child unless she meant something to her? Lexa had seen the hug. It had been genuine. Clarke cared for her.

"Good work. Keep digging on Eligius and the child. I'm going to go for a ride."

"Alone?"

Lexa gave her a look. They'd had this discussion. If she couldn't survive alone she didn't deserve to be Heda.

_How did you get involved in this Clarke? You don't know what sort of people you are playing with._

  
Clarke shut Madi's door with a smile, the young girl fast asleep in her new bed. When someone knocked at her front door, she practically jumped out of her skin.

She placed one hand on the gun tucked in the back of her pants under her top, ready for action. When she opened it, Raven was there.

"Rae," she said in surprise, immediately slipping the gun out of her pants and shoving it into a nearby drawer.

She blocked the door with her body as Raven waited for her.

"Hi," she said. "Can we talk? It's Finn."

"This is - it's not a good time."

Raven looked hurt and Clarke immediately regretted it. She opened the door and let her in.

Several minutes later and Raven was on her sofa, drinking and whining over Finn's latest mess up.

"He just left town. Didn't say a word. Told me in a text. A text! I mean I know he doesn't want to date me but I thought he respected me more than that."

Clarke sighed. She'd had enough of Finn using Raven's crush on him to get his own way.

"Maybe it's for the best," she said, taking a gulp of her own drink. "Then he won't be tempted to work for Murphy anymore. He might clean up his act."

"I guess so," Raven said, playing with the metal necklace Finn had made for her that hung around her neck.

"And you can move on and find someone new to pine over and get yourself someone who appreciates you."

Raven gave her a weak smile and then lifted her glass to her lips.

"Clarke?"

Madi was standing in the corner of the room rubbing her eyes wearing pyjamas.

Clarke shot to her feet in concern, well aware that she would have to let Raven in on her secrets now.

"Madi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thirsty."

"The kitchen's that way. Help yourself. There's juice in the fridge."

Madi sleepily headed towards the kitchen and Clarke turned around to Raven's beaming grin.

"Oh my God. You have a secret lovechild."

"Raven no. I'm 22. She's twelve. How would that even work? I- she's my sort of adopted daughter."

"Legally?"

Clarke nodded, omitting that she had paid for forged documents.

"She had no one else. Her parents are gone. I met her last year."

"I knew you were gone too long for you just to be sightseeing."

"There's something else I need to tell you but you can't tell my mom. Not a word."

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"I swear. Now tell me Griff. What's your secret?"

Clarke wasn't sure where to start. She was saved when Madi called out from the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Clarke was tucking Madi into bed, her juice placed on the bedside table. She placed a kiss on her forehead and Madi smiled and closed her eyes.

Raven meanwhile was waiting very impatiently for the answer to all her questions when someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it, knowing that Clarke was putting Madi back to bed and found a woman with braided, brown hair, wearing a biker jacket lounging there. Her eyes widened when she saw Raven.

"You gonna stand there all night?" Raven asked when the stranger didn't speak.

The woman seemed frozen to the spot, as if she had been expecting someone else.

"Wrong house. Sorry."

The woman turned and threw herself on a motorbike and drove away without another word. Raven watched the stranger in confusion.

Raven shrugged and closed the door just as Clarke sat down on the sofa to finally relax.

"Who was that?"

"Some hot biker chick. Said she had the wrong house."

Clarke's ears pricked up. Green eyes flashed into her mind. Long thighs wrapped around her, blissful memories of her naked skin.

"Strange."

"Very."

Raven noticed Clarke turn her head and take a sip of her drink.

"Wait... was that her?"

"Who?" Clarke replied.

"The one night stand."

Clarke didn't reply but Raven could read her too well.

"It was! You never told me she was a biker or that she was that hot! Damn... I never figured you for the type."

"Type?" Clarke repeated in confusion.

Raven laughed.

"The type to fall for someone from the wrong side of the tracks. Hell I was born on the wrong side of them but you've been nothing but the good girl your whole life."

"About that..." Clarke replied. "I have to tell you what happened last year."

"Sure Griff. What'd you do other than adopt a child? Get a bad tattoo? Rob a bank?"

Raven laughed louder and Clarke felt extremely uncomfortable. Raven noticed and turned her head, her mouth falling open.

"You got a bad tattoo!"

Clarke shook her head and the penny dropped for her best friend and adopted sister.

"What? You robbed a bank!"

"I can explain," Clarke protested, raising her hands.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa experiences jealousy and assumes Clarke has moved on and Clarke and Raven talk about Clarke's past. A few weeks pass and Clarke runs into Lexa at the gallery and opens up to her.

Lexa stopped when she was a few streets away and parked under an overpass bridge. Clarke wasn't alone. She'd expected maybe the child to be there but the brunette had surprised her. Had Clarke moved on already?

Lexa had no right to be jealous but the second she'd seen the attractive young woman open the door, all she had been able to see was Clarke with her. This was getting out of hand. Her emotions never ruled her. She was calm. She was pragmatic. She was ruthless. So why did Clarke intrigue her so much. They barely knew each other yet she could not rid her mind of the memories of her.

 _I have to let her go_ she thought. _She has a life already and a daughter to think of._

Lexa decided that she would not return to Clarke's apartment again. She had to get back to her people and be the leader she knew she could be again. One hint of weakness and their enemies would be circling, ready to take advantage.

  
"So let me get this right. After your dad died, some debtors came after you and you became an armed robber for hire until you worked off the debt and made yourself rich and then you retired?"

It sounded even worse out loud Clarke had thought. Hearing Raven say it someone made her feel worse.

"That's about the gist of it."

"So I just have two questions. Just how rich are you and does your mother know?"

Clarke shrugged at Raven's grin.

"Rich enough to become a full time artist and own a gallery and no she absolutely does not know that her daughter spent a year as a criminal."

Raven couldn't seem to stop grinning at her. Clarke had expected her to take it much worse.

"So... you could pay off my university debt?"

"I already have," Clarke said in a low voice. "I was going to fake a letter saying they had dropped the debt."

Raven threw her arms around her in a crushing hug.

"That's such a relief. Wait why am I still working in a coffee house then while I search for an engineering job."

"Well it would've looked suspicious if I just transferred you a massive amount of money and said 'hey Rae give up your day job', I robbed a bank."

Raven chuckled pulling back.

"Guess so. I can give it up though."

"Yeah," Clarke replied. "I'll sort you out with a cut and then you can focus just on putting that big brain of yours to good use."

Raven shook her head suddenly.

"You should have brought me on board. I could have been your hi tech criminal hacker and tech expert."

"We already had one. Jasper."

Raven scoffed.

"I don't know this Jasper guy but I would bet you anything he's not a good as me."

Clarke met her eyes with a bemused smile.

"Rae. No one's as good as you."

Raven pulled her into another hug and Clarke felt relieved at finally telling her the truth. She hated having to lie to her friends and family but it had been necessary.

  
A few weeks passed and life returned almost to normal for Lexa. Clarke meanwhile got used to having her daughter around and enrolled her into a local school. Raven often helped out and Madi began to warm up to her friend when she learned Raven was actually a trained engineer and a genius.

"Are you sure you are okay watching her all night? I have no idea what time I'll be home."

"Yes Clarke. We'll be fine."

Raven was great with Madi but Clarke still felt unsure leaving her unprotected.

"Call me if there's anything at all. Madi, you know the routine in case of trouble."

"Yes Clarke. I know. We've rehearsed it a thousand times. We'll be fine."

"Yeah. It's not like I'm gonna blow the place up," Raven joked.

Clarke gave her a look of alarm.

"I'm not," Raven whined. "You can trust me."

"I hope so," said Clarke, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "I'll see you soon. Don't stay up too late."

Clarke leaned in and gave Madi a kiss on the cheek. She buttoned up her jacket and grabbed her car keys.

  
When Clarke arrived at the art gallery it was almost closing time and already emptying of the last visitors. She spent a few hours grappling with paperwork. Her manager usually took care of the gallery for her but as he was down with the flu and the assistant manager was having knee surgery, she found herself having to do it all herself.

After a few hours she needed a break and headed towards the vending machine. The evening was dark and there was a chill in the air. As she walked through the eastern wing of the building, she noticed a figure walking into her latest exhibit.

The familiar leather jacket caught her eye as did the black boots. She followed Lexa into the exhibit wondering how she was in after closing time. Clarke had locked up herself and security patrolled frequently.

She headed into the room, watching Lexa studying her own artwork.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked finally.

Lexa turned sharply. She was wearing a checked shirt underneath her jacket and blue jeans. Clarke vaguely remembered that she had tattoos underneath those clothes. She had traced the one on her back as Lexa had rested.

"Hanging out," Lexa said rather casually. "You?"

"I- er, I own the place. My manager's ill and left me a mountain of paperwork and emails."

Lexa offered Clarke the half-drunk beer in her hand and Clarke remembered that it was friday after all. The biker woman didn't seem particularly intoxicated and she took the bottle and had a mouthful.

"I need to talk to you Clarke," Lexa said, her eyes suddenly on her.

"About what?" she replied, handing the bottle back to her.

Lexa remembered that Clarke didn't know that she knew about her criminal past or about Madi.

"I was just bored. I wanted company."

Lexa had planned to show up and confront her about the chip. She had planned to tell her she was the leader of Trikru and that she had made her look weak in front of her people by stealing it and escaping them. But seeing her now, Lexa found herself unable to put on the mask of Heda. She tried to but her heart wouldn't listen.

_You are heda. You need to find out the truth._

Lexa seated herself on a long bench and leaned back, her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Hang out with me?"

Blue eyes flickered to hers. Clarke hesitated but she sat down next to her as they passed the beer back and forward. Lexa stretched out one arm over the back of the bench.

"How's your ankle?" Clarke asked in concern. "I really am sorry about that."

Lexa eyed her with a slight smile as if somehow that amused her.

"Healed. You don't need to apologise. You already did that."

"So... I thought you'd be out on a friday you know being wild, picking up women."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, bringing the bottle to her lips and Clarke found herself immediately distracted by the sight. She remembered how those lips felt against hers, how they felt against her skin.

"Usually I would," Lexa replied. "But I prefer visiting this place. Your art is - special."

Clarke glanced at her, her eyebrows lifting slightly but didn't reply.

"You can ask me Clarke?" Lexa said suddenly. "How I know about this place?"

"How-?"

Lexa pulled out the folded leaflet from her pocket.

"Oh," Clarke replied. "Honestly I didn't think you would enjoy something like this."

"Neither did I," Lexa replied deep in thought. "Don't really get much chance to visit places like this growing up in the system but it's interesting. Is that your dad?"

Clarke stared up at the painting. It was one of him working, hunched over a desk covered with engineering blueprints. It was her favourite memory of him.

"Yes. He used to get so excited about his work. When I was a kid, he would pull me up onto his lap and explain to me what he was doing and how it all worked."

Lexa watched her as she spoke, though Clarke stared ahead. She inhaled quietly, aching to trace those lips, to kiss them and cover them with her own.

"He has your eyes and the same smile. What did you do after he died? It must've been hard for you without him."

The blonde lowered her eyes, the pain still very real for her. Lexa felt a pang of guilt as the words left her mouth. This wasn't how she had wanted to get the information. This felt too real, too personal. She had to focus on her task.

"I- er - I tried to find out what happened to him but there was nothing. No witnesses. No trail to follow."

 _Sounds like a professional hit_ Lexa mused.

"I - things went downhill from there. His life insurance refused to pay out and there was debts. The project he was working on would have cleared them once it was completed but because he didn't..."

Lexa placed one hand on her arm as her voice trailed off.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"I want to," Clarke said, turning her head. "I finally told my best friend the truth and I'm just - I'm tired of lying."

Lexa watched her struggle hoping desperately that she wouldn't say anymore. Whatever her plans had been they all faltered now that Clarke was in front if her eyes.

"Did you ever have someone threaten you and your family and everyone you know? Bad people. I mean really bad people. Did you ever have to do things that you didn't want to so they wouldn't get hurt."

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"The debt collector threatened your friends and family?"

"Yes. They knew everything about them. If I didn't get them the money they said that they would - would punish them for my failure."

 _That's why she did it_ Lexa thought. _She was blackmailed. Someone needed her to steal for them. But why her? What did they know about her?_

"Did they want you to steal for them? What made them think you could?"

"I have certain skills most people aren't aware of. I can remember plans, layouts, blueprints by only seeing them once."

 _Because of her father_ Lexa thought. _An engineers abilities combined with Clarke's creativity. Mechanical, thorough but able to visualise radical solutions._

"I adopted a young girl too," Clarke said suddenly. "Madi. I found her hiding from armed gunmen when I was working for them. She grew up in the system and she had no one else."

Lexa noticed the warm smile Clarke had when she mentioned the child. Clarke shook her head.

"Anyway. Raven mentioned someone who sounded a lot like you knocking on my front door a few weeks ago. Why did you say you had the wrong house?"

The brunette tried to supress her embarrassment. She didn't know what she had been thinking showing up at her apartment like that.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble."

Clarke frowned in confusion.

"Trouble? With Raven? Wait did you think-?"

She burst out laughing, her eyes lighting up. Lexa found herself unable to look away again. It was like looking at the sun. She knew she should look away but she was entirely mesmerised.

"She's practically my sister. My mom adopted her when she was little after she lost her mother. We're family and I am so very single right now."

Lexa couldn't describe the relief she felt, relief she wasn't entitled to feel that no one else was sharing Clarke's bed.

_Don't say it. This can't happen again._

"I know we said just one night," Lexa found herself saying, "and neither of us want a relationship but if you wanted to we could continue our agreement."

"No strings?" Clarke asked, as if tempted by the offer. "How would that work? You don't even have a phone?"

Lexa pulled a new cell phone from her pocket and exchanged numbers with her.

They gazed at each other for a moment, breathing deeply as they leaned in without thinking.

"We could start right now," Lexa whispered before she could stop herself.

She leaned in sideways and began to kiss Clarke softly, much more softly than she had intended. It was gentle and sweet and Clarke responded, kissing her back as if she had craved this too. Lexa's heart was pounding, her fingers gliding along Clarke's cheek as she lay Clarke on her back on the bench.

 


	12. Craving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have sex at the gallery after making a new agreement. They exchange numbers and Raven and Anya are gamer friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter and gamer terminology. 
> 
> For non gamers -
> 
> Camping - hiding in a corner waiting to shoot someone in an online game as they run past.

She had craved this. She had needed this and she didn't know why. Clarke pushed off her leather jacket and started unbuttoning her shirt. Lexa let her, not resisting in the slightest as Clarke fumbled with the button on her jeans and pulled them half way down.

Lexa kissed along her jawline and lower as Clarke unbuttoned her own pants pushing them lower. Lexa pulled back and stripped her of them, flinging them onto the floor and helped her remove her top.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, staring down into those azure eyes that gazed up her.

They always took her breath away. They were bright but there was always an edge behind them. Turmoil mixed with compassion.

"I'm sure," Clarke said. "I want this too."

Lexa inhaled. The words were all she had dreamed of hearing Clarke say instead of the rejection that played in her mind from last time. Having her there and willing, remembering that she made the move last time once she decided that she did want her, Lexa had wanted nothing else since they had parted.

She lowered her head, leaning into Clarke, almost willing her to take control. Every fantasy she'd had of Clarke since the night they'd spent together seemed to be of her taking charge yet she seemed hesitant to and let Lexa moan into her and place her hands on her hips to steady herself.

Lexa felt the blonde's hand sneak around to palm her ass and suddenly Clarke surged upwards and flipped them so she was on top. Lexa held her breath as Clarke stared down at her fiercly. There was something primal in the way she looked at Lexa. She was holding back but as Lexa just stared back up at her giving herself freely, Clarke seemed to give herself permission and fell back down on her.

They rolled around making out like lovesick, horny idiots for ages both losing a sense of time until Clarke slipped her fingers inside her entrance and began to tease her with circular strokes. Lexa was dripping by the time she slipped inside and cried out in absolute bliss.

As Clarke fucked her gently into absolute ecstacy, Lexa finally understood why no other girl had been able to excite her since her night with Clarke. She recovered and switched so that she could repay the favour and bring Clarke to desperate moans, taking great joy at hearing her cry her name again.

Afterwards they sat back on the bench beside each other and dressed slowly.

"Don't you have any winter clothes?" Clarke asked. "It's cold out there tonight."

Lexa raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, pulling on her boots and tying them.

"I'm used to it. Don't feel it as much as most people."

"Wait here."

Lexa watched her dart away, puzzled. When she returned she had a pink scarf that she wrapped a few times around Lexa's neck with a smile.

"There. You can keep it."

Lexa glanced down at it and made a face.

"What?"

"It's pink," she said. "I don't wear pink."

Clarke looked highly amused, a slight smirk forming at the corner of her lips.

"Just wear it. It'll keep you warm. Next time I'll wear a black one and we'll trade."

Lexa nodded with a smile now realising that Clarke's perfume was all over the scarf and that she was going to have something of Clarke's to keep. They walked out together as Clarke locked up.

"Thank you for the scarf," Lexa said awkwardly as they said their goodbyes.

Clarke kissed her on the cheek.

"Text me," she said, smiling.

Lexa watched her leave, her hands playing with the new item of clothing around her neck. How did Clarke seem to strip all of her toughness away and turn her into a big marshmellow every time they were in proximity to each other?

She walked home in the cool, evening air more cheerful than she had felt in a long time and for a little while she felt almost hopeful for once that things might turn out okay.

 

  
Clarke entered her apartment and hung up her jacket with a spring in her step. She had never expected her evening to go the way it did and she hummed to herself. Raven was busy playing on the games console, yelling at the screen with a headset on.

"Stop camping. Get out of the corner. Grenade haha."

"You playing with that Anna chick again?"

Raven turned her head slightly but not enough to look away.

"She's called AnnihilatorChick and yes. No An, it's just Clarke. No, we aren't like that eww. Sniper behind you in the window."

Clarke smiled knowingly as Raven easily carried on two conversations while concentrating on her game.

"Is Madi asleep?"

"Yes. Went to bed hours ago. I told you An, I'm babysitting my niece. Who did you think that kid was? Weren't you listening? I better get home. What time is it?"

"You can stay here if you want. There's plenty of space," Clarke suggested, knowing that once she was in full gamer mode she wouldn't want to move.

Raven grinned.

"Thanks Clarke. Hey An, looks like I'm staying here for the night. Stop that you tease. She's still in the room."

Clarke smirked and made her way to her room to get some sleep for then night.

Her phone beeped and she glanced down at it. It was Lexa already. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the text worried Lexa had changed her mind.

Lexa: Thanx 4 the scarf even if it isn't my color.  
Clarke: Don't mention it tonight was fun xxx  
Lexa: Working tomorrow night...?  
Clarke: y did u wanna see me again so soon  
Lexa: maybe...  
Clarke: ill be there after nine  
Lexa: ;-)  
Clarke: maybe...

Clarke grinned down at her phone and headed straight for a shower. Maybe working at the gallery all week wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 

  
Lexa floated into the gang hideout smiling down at her phone. Anya was in her chair in front of her gaming console talking to her latest gaming buddy FineAssMechanic

"How did you get an attack chopper that fast, FineAss? What?"

Anya noticed Lexa suddenly and nodded at her. Then she noticed the pink garment of clothing and did a u-turn.

"Wait. Just a sec. Don't start the next game."

Anya pulled down her headset.

"What's with the scarf? Since when do you wear pink?"

"I stole it," Lexa lied. "Was cold."

Her tone was matter of a fact but Anya frowned as if not convinced.

"Since when do you get cold?"

Lexa tilted her head as if to shrug and just walked away to her room. She lay back on her bed and inhaled the perfume that lingered on the scarf deeply, rolling over on her side to curl up on her pillow.

Anya walked in with her headset back on and her controller in her hand. She took one look at Lexa and turned back with a shake of her head.

"Yeah Rae, I think she's out for the night. Lying there like some lovesick fool wrapped in a pink scarf."

"A pink scarf you say..." Raven replied. "That's weird because Clarke left wearing a pink scarf but came home without it. She didn't look like she'd been mugged."

Anya chuckled walking over to fridge in the kitchen area to get more snacks.

"Describe Clarke. Yeah that sounds like Lexa's type. Wait. She said what? No strings. When? Really? We sooo need to meet and talk this over see if it's the same Lexa and Clarke. Wanna facetime?"

Anya laughed loudly now, carrying a mountain of junk food with her as walked.

 

 


	13. Lessons in Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet up again and it gets very steamy and a talk leads Clarke to understand Lexa much better. Lexa's mask begins to slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut and scenes of a sexual nature as well as mild BDSM references. Also there are female presenting nipples.

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She was on her office desk in the gallery and it was saturday night. She has planned to use the time to get on with her work but Lexa had showed right on time  and was now between her legs. Clarke groaned, knocking off a few papers by accident with her right hand. Her left hand was at the back of Lexa's head, tangled in her hair.

"Lexa. Don't stop. My God. Right there."

Her phone rang and Clarke fumbled for it, almost knocking it to the floor, barely able to focus on anything but her building orgasm.

It was Raven. Shit, what if it was about Madi? She had to answer.

"Hello," Clarke said, trying to steady her shaking voice. "Is something wrong?"

Lexa darted her tongue into her and Clarke was sure that it was deliberate. She covered her cell phone to cover the deep moan that escaped her mouth.

"Sorry, yes I'm here. Is something wrong? Pizza. Sure she can have pizza. God yes pizza is fine."

Raven was still talking to her but she had her eyes closed. She was too close to stop or to listen.

"But everything is fine yes? Good, good. That's really good."

Clarke bit her lip unable to stop herself.

"Anyway gotta go. Bye "

She hung up the phone and practically threw it down as Lexa finished her off. Afterwards she was panting and Lexa rose, wiping her mouth as Clarke remained on the desk, her legs wide. She lazily opened one eye. Lexa was standing in between her legs, her lips quirked up in a smug expression. She looked so cocky wearing a jean jacket and her hair tied up and pulled to one side.

Lexa placed her hands on the desk on either side of Clarke and leaned closer. She kissed her opening her mouth to brush her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip and slip in. Clarke accepted it and wrapped her arms around Lexa's lower back as the brunette kissed her in the most sensual way possible. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa and held her body against her own, Lexa gripping her thighs to hold her there.

Clarke suddenly pulled back and Lexa recoiled. She searched Clarke's eyes almost fearfully, in case she had changed her mind.

"Chair," Clarke ordered. "Your turn."

Lexa's mouth curved into a sideways smile and she let go of Clarke's legs and abruptly sat down in a luxurious leather office chair.

Clarke got to her feet and began to undress in front of Lexa slowly. She discarded her sweater and began to unzip her black skirt at the back. Lexa barely breathed as she watched her move her hand slowly and let the fabric drop to the floor, now wearing only a matching black underwear set. Clarke's tongue darted out between her teeth as Lexa swallowed raking her eyes over Clarke's curvaceous body.

She moved forward and hoisted herself on Lexa's lap pushing her jacket back over her shoulders and unbuttoning the black patterned shirt. Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke's hands as she undid the top button of her jeans and slid the zip down.

She raised an eyebrow at Lexa, a twinkle in her eye as she slipped her hand inside her jeans to rub over the fabric of her underwear. Lexa moaned as Clarke worked her up, teasing her fingers along the edges of the elastic on either side.

She brought Lexa's hands to her breasts and moved them around her back guiding her to unfasten her bra. Lexa unclipped it with ease and Clarke gripped her hands holding her bra in place. Lexa let go and Clarke let the garment fall slowly revealing large, rounded pink nipples just waiting for Lexa to devour them. Lexa's mouth was practically watering but she understood that Clarke was in control here and waited.

"Do you want to touch them?" Clarke asked with a tease. "Do you want to suck them?"

Lexa's eyes burned with desire as she slowly nodded, her gaze drifting back down again.  
Clarke guided Lexa's hands up and brought them to her nipples. Lexa's fingers moved gently over them. They were smooth and hard and she desperately wanted to clamp her mouth over them. Instead she played with them noticing Clarke arch forward at her touch as her body responded.

She felt a hand creep around the back of her head, nestling in her hair to guide her lower and Lexa obeyed. She took the nipple in her open mouth and sucked, darting a tongue over the stiffened peak. She loved nipples. People always thought her more into breasts but it truly wasn't the size but the nipple that turned her on. She loved the flick her tongue over it and just keep her mouth there. She moved to the other to pay attention to it too and was in heaven as she enclosed it with her eager lips.

Clarke pressed her shoulder and Lexa released her breasts with a satisfied smirk. She leaned back into the chair as Clarke slipped her jeans all the way down and slid down her underwear. Clarke was on her knees in front of her, her hands on her thighs. She smirked suddenly and produced two purple silk bondage ties and began to tie Lexa to the chair.

"Is this okay?" Clarke asked noticing Lexa's surprise.

The brunette swallowed. She never did this. She never let someone have power over her but she wanted to let Clarke do as she wished to her.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Safe word?"

"Cheesecake," Clarke replied with amusement. "The food not the slang."

"That's my safe word?"

Lexa would have laughed but she was to into it to focus on anything else. Clarke moved to tie her other hand but she seemed uneasy and Clarke met her eyes and stopped what she was doing.

"You're not comfortable with the ties."

"I'm not used to being like this."

Clarke stared into her eyes, her lips curving thoughtfully. She untied Lexa's hand sitting back on her lap.

"You're scared," she said, holding Lexa's hand, rubbing it with her thumb.

"I am not scared of anything," she said with a sneer.

Lexa's heart was beating so fast she didn't know what to do. Clarke just looked back at her trying to understand her reaction.

"It's okay to fear being close to someone. It takes a lot of trust. Did you want to take charge?"

Lexa pressed her lips together, shaking her head slowly. She wanted to trust Clarke, she did, but she didn't trust anyone. She couldn't afford to.

"What do you want?" Clarke asked in a husky voice as she skimmed her fingers along the back of Lexa's wrist.

"You," she replied, "between my legs."

Clarke's smile widened, her tongue showing through her teeth. She kissed Lexa on the lips, leaning into her and then kissed her way lower. Lexa sighed and closed her eyes as Clarke knelt before her. She gasped as she felt a tongue make contact with her vulva and Clarke went to work on satisfying her.

 

Afterwards they dressed, both hushed. They barely made eye contact both a little nervous suddenly. They were practically strangers after all.

"Have you eaten anything?" Clarke asked without thinking.

Lexa half-closed her eyes and a wide, curved smile spread across her lips.

"Come on. You know what I meant. Food."

Lexa still seemed amused but Clarke's sudden awkwardness softened her tone.

"Not for a while. Why?"

"I was going to head to the food truck on the corner. Want to get something?"

Lexa nodded.

"Sure. I'm pretty hungry. I'll walk with you."

 

A few moments later they were in the freezing cold by the food truck eating grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I see that you still have my scarf," Clarke teased. "I thought pink wasn't your color."

Lexa touched it and glanced up.

"Oh. I brought it to give it back to you."

"Trade?" Clarke offered touching the black one around her neck.

Lexa nodded and they exchanged scarves, Clarke wrapping the black one around Lexa's neck with one hand.

"Hmmm black does suit you better. You can keep it. I have a ton of them."

Green eyes watched her curiously and Clarke could sense Lexa's amusement.

"I get cold you know."

"Hmmm... I've noticed. You're shivering."

Lexa put one arm around Clarke as they made their way back to the gallery. Clarke tried to ignore how comfortable she felt with the gesture, how natural it felt.

"I got donuts too," Clarke said. "Want one?"

Lexa beamed.

_What was it with her and food?_

"Sure. Chocolate?"

Clarke produced a chocolate donut and Lexa took it and immediately took a large bite out of it.

"Good?" Clarke asked with a smile.

"Mmm..." Lexa nodded, talking inbetween mouthfuls, "very good."

"So what do you do?" Clarke asked. "I know we're no strings but I don't know much about you."

Lexa turned her head sharply, wiping the crumbs from her mouth.

This was a dangerous conversation to have.

"It's maybe better that you don't," Lexa replied, remembering who she really was.

Clarke met her eyes, narrowing her own in suspicion.

"Okay. So no work talk. What can you tell me?"

Lexa frowned.

"I like chocolate donuts. I grew up in the system. "

"That must've been tough."

"It was," Lexa admitted. "I had Luna and Titus. Luna was like me and Titus he tried to teach me to survive. He taught me to fight. Taught me to toughen up. He was very disciplined."

Clarke turned her head.

"He sounds intense."

"He was but his lessons were valuable. Find your enemies weaknesses. Love is weakness. He would always say 'mockery is not the product of a strong mind Lexa'. He was so serious."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and put one hand on her upper arm.

"Wait. Go back. He told you that love is weakness. How old were you?"

"Twelve," Lexa said calmly.

The blonde's eyes widened with disbelief.

"What sort of person says that to a twelve year old child?"

"A realistic one," Lexa replied. "The world is harsh. You must become just as harsh to survive it."

Clarke shook her head.

"No. I don't believe that. Closing yourself off doesn't work. Trust me I know. You need people in your life that you can be open with. Love isn't weak."

Lexa raised her hands, shaking her head.

"Clarke please, you don't understand. I know this to be true. I was in love once. I lost someone special to me. Costia. I gave her everything and she cheated on me and left and then-"

Clarke was touching the side of her shoulder appearing concerned. Lexa didn't know why she was even telling her this.

"You can tell me. I won't judge."

"I still loved her. I tried to contact her but she was murdered. They left her in our bed in our old-"

Lexa swallowed. She couldn't say that it was her old gang hideout.

"Our old Place," she said instead. "I found her."

Clarke sighed, her blue eyes filled with compassion.

"Oh Lexa. I'm sorry."

Lexa's gaze dropped to the hand rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"I thought the pain would never go away but it did."

"How?" Clarke asked in a quiet voice.

Clarke turned away now, deep in her own pain. Lexa knew that she was still affected by her father's murder. That pain was still there.

"Love is weakness, Clarke. The dead are gone. The living are hungry. We must focus on the living. "

Clarke seemed to be considering her words. Suddenly she seemed lost and young, as if she needed someone to guide her. Lexa had after all been a leader much longer than Clarke. She knew that Clarke was a leader too at heart. She remembered seeing her in the robbery pointing the gun at her. She knew the lengths she had gone to in order to protect her friends and family. Lexa had the files to prove her strength.

"Lexa," Clarke said softly, "this was nice. I need this right now. The no-strings. I didn't realise how badly I needed it."

Lexa blinked, her tough exterior softening as she addressed the blonde.

"Neither did I," she replied.

 She was falling into those blue oceans that stared back at her. Lexa knew she couldn't do this. Not again. Costia was her reminder of the cost of letting someone into her world and Clarke had left her past behind. Lexa could not do this to her and yet she had taken the chance to see her again the first chance she had got.

Lexa stared up at the sky wondering how much longer she could spend in the blonde's company before she should leave. If she was smart she would have left immediately after but when it came to Clarke her heart didn't want to listen to her head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn returns and gets captured by Trikru. Clarke takes a bold step and asks to speak to the Heda to make a deal for his safety. Clarke agrees to work for her Lexa asks her to prove her loyalty by branding Finn forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, angst, betrayal and depiction of hot iron branding but nothing too extreme and Clarke and Lexa will work it out in the end. 
> 
> Trigedasleng Translation
> 
> Em Pleni - Enough!

A few weeks passed and Clarke and Lexa continued to text and meet up in secret, usually at the gallery when they were both wanting company. It usually started with a text from one of them, asking if they were free and what they were doing and they would arrange to meet, have sex and go their seperate ways.

Sometimes they would go to the food truck and talk on the way back. Lexa was easy to talk to and Clarke found herself enjoying their conversations but they both maintained distance and kept it to a minimum not wanting to complicate things and the agreement seemed to work well for them both.

One night when she was busy working on a new painting, Raven burst into her house ranting about Finn.

"Wait. Calm down. What happened?"

Raven took a breath.

"He came back. The idiot came back and went back to Trikru. The gang have him locked up in their hideout. They'll kill him."

Clarke picked up her phone and called her mother right away to watch Madi. That was going to be an awkward conversation later.

Twenty minutes later she was in her car with Raven, driving to Trikru territory with her gun.

"Shouldn't we go to the police?"

"No," Clarke said, her eyes fixed forward.

She had made a call to the Shadow Riders for backup. If would take them time to get there but Clarke could handle it until they did. Raven directed her to the hideout and she pulled up outside. The area was guarded heavily by scores of burly bikers, men, women.

 _Wow_ Clarke _thought some of them were barely even adults._

This wasn't just a gang, it was an entire community.

Clarke pulled her gun out from her bag and took out the clip.

"Stay here," she said. "Bellamy and Octavia will be here soon. If anything happens follow their lead."

"And let you go in there alone. What are you going to do against all those?"

Clarke loaded the clip and readied the gun. When she turned Raven looked more a little alarmed.

"I'll make a deal with them. We'll fix this. Here take this. They won't let me in with it. If this goes south use it and drive away and wait for Bellamy to contact you."

Raven just nodded taking the handgun from Clarke, her mouth closed as the blonde exited the car. She had thrown on a short dark blue jacket and headed for the entrance in dark jeans and black boots. Her wavy hair fell down over her shoulders as she approached a grim tall man wearing warrior paint trying to pretend she wasn't affected by the cold or scared by the group..

"This is Trikru territory. Leave now."

He had a deep, gruff voice and a thick beard and moustache. His eyes bore into Clarke's full of hostility.

"I want to speak to your heda," she said firmly. "I'm here to make her an offer for Finn."

The man whispered something in what sounded like a foreign language to the person beside him, a bald man with piercing blue eyes that seemed to glare at Clarke as if he hated her. The man nodded and moved to inform the Heda. When he came back he eyed Clarke sideways, whispering to the larger warrior.

"Heda will see you now. Follow me."

He turned and lead her into the building. It looked like an abandoned factory but when he opened the door, the inside had been fixed up and it was clear that many members of the gang lived there permanantly. He stopped at a closed door and turned towering in front of her in a dominating fashion.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat."

From the way he looked at her, Clarke believed him. She entered the room slowly, feeling several pairs of wary eyes on her. An older woman with darker skin and short hair with a spiral tattoo around her left eye was waiting beside the throne in the centre of the room where the heda was seated.

The throne was made of pieces of wood and elaborating fashioned. The Heda had her eyes lowered, playing with a small dagger, dragging her fingers across it as if to caress it. She was masked with war paint and wore black clothing, one of her long legs crossed over the other. She spoke without even looking at her and her dark hair was tied back from her face in elaborate braids.

"So you're the one who walked in here asking to deal with the Heda?"

The Heda emphasised her words carefully. Clarke watched as green eyes flickered when they finally noticed her.

"You're the one who took my friend and is holding him hostage."

The Heda met her gaze knowing that Clarke had recognised her though she showed no sign of it. Lexa shifted the knife, digging into the wood on the side of the throne, balancing it vertically with her fingers.

"Do you have something to say to me, you who enters my territory uninvited?"

"I've come to make you an offer for Finn."

Clarke kept eye contact well aware that Lexa would have to maintain her tough persona while her people watched the exchange. No matter how much she wanted to deal with Lexa alone, this wasn't the Lexa who had shared donuts with her and talked about her childhood. This was Heda, the leader of one the toughest and most powerful gangs in TonDC.

"This is not a negotiation," Lexa replied. "He must answer for his crimes against Trikru."

Clarke swallowed. The woman next to Lexa was muttering, anger plainly marring her face. Clarke wasn't sure what she was said but she could guess it was something along the lines of let me kill her.

Lexa raised one hand and the woman stopped talking in an instant.

"I have money. I will pay for his freedom."

"We don't need money. We can make our own. If we allow his actions to go unpunished what sort of example does that set?"

Clarke sensed she was losing. She was usually good at this but she knew that Lexa was more experienced in this world. She was too smart to fall for her usual tactics.

"I can help you. I'm have skills. I can help you with Azgeda. I have knowledge about an item they're interested in. A chip. I can help you get it. I'll be loyal to you, in your debt. Our people can work together."

"Lies," Indra sneered. "You stole it yourself. We were there. You took it right from under our nose. We know everything about you Shadow Rider."

"Em pleni!"

Lexa's voice was loud and clear and the room fell silent as she rose from her throne almost regally in her leather jacket. She moved towards Clarke, her chin raised as if to challenge her.

Clarke knew that this was for show, that it was just business but as Lexa stared her down just an inch from her face, she couldn't help but understand the power Lexa had. She was intimidating like this and yet a part of Clarke admired her. She commanded all of them as if she was a great warrior leader and when she spoke they obeyed her every word. They both feared and respected her.

"You say you will be loyal. Prove it. Bring out Finn."

Clarke's eyes widened as they dragged him out, bloody and beaten.

"We have a code," Lexa told her. "You must mark him for his disobedience to remind others what happens to those who cross him. You must brand him."

Someone brought out a red hot poker and handed it to Clarke. She shook her head, staring down at Finn. He was one of her best friends. She had loved him like a brother though it had not been enough for him.

"You cannot save him from this Clarke," Lexa told her. "This is our way."

Finn raised his head. He was bleeding, defeated. Clarke stepped forward.

"Thank you Princess," he whispered, understanding that she had saved his life but indebted herself to Trikru.

She branded him on the arm and he roared in agony. Clarke turned away unable to hide the pain on her face at doing this to her friend.

"It is done," Lexa said in a low tone.

She watched Clarke lower her head as she turned her back on them all. She was wrestling with her emotions. Guilt, remorse. She was just now realising what she had offered to do in her moment of desperation.

_Madi. They might come after her again._

She had meant only to save Finn but she had instead trapped herself into helping Trikru against Eligius which meant that she had to take Cage down permanantly or Madi would always be in danger.

"Release him," Lexa ordered. "Take him to the brunette in the car and explain what has happened. Escort Clarke to her new room."

The blonde's eyes were full of rage as she met Lexa's before being escorted away like a prisoner. The hatred there stung Lexa like a dagger to the heart. Her eyes burned with betrayal and she had every right to feel betrayed. Lexa had hidden the truth from her, avoiding telling her who she really was and had knowingly been getting information from her. The hurt in Clarke's eyes was plain for anyone to see.

She had both betrayed her trust and dragged her and her daughter back into danger. Clarke might have forgiven her if not for Madi. Lexa knew that she loved the child too much for that. Lexa swallowed nervously feeling a deep regret as she watched her lover being taken away by her own kru.

 

 


	15. Stay in my Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a flashback of Lexa spending the night with Clarke. Lexa tries to talk to Clarke but she feels betrayed and doesn't trust her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff and falling in love.

The Night Before

  
"Lexa come on, stop it. This has to be finished tonight. This is the last one."

Clarke was trying to finish up some paperwork in the gallery and Lexa was twenty minutes early. As Clarke tried to concentrate, Lexa was trailing oh so hot kisses down the side of her neck impatiently.

Lexa groaned and buried her head in Clarke's shoulder.

"You said that five minutes ago."

Clarke signed the letter and placed it in an envelope and sealed it.

"There. I'm done," she said. "I'm all yours."

Lexa spinned the chair around and leaned forward, throwing herself at Clarke and into a heated kiss. Clarke pulled back hesitating again.

"Um, would you like to take this to mine? Madi will be fast asleep by now so if we're quiet, we can actually use a bed for once."

Lexa's eyes flickered down to Clarke's lips and she raised her chin in a nod.

"Want a ride on my bike?" Lexa offered.

The thought of it definitely excited Clarke but she shook her head.

"I would love to but I drove here."

"It's fine," Lexa said. "We'll take your car. I can have my bike picked up later. Just don't hit anyone this time."

Clarke shoved her playfully.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Lexa grinned and they collected their coats and scarves and headed to Clarke's car.

"Sooo," Clarke said as they she drove Lexa back to her house. "Do you want to get something to eat afterwards? I can order in or cook something for."

"If you wish," Lexa replied, staring out of the window. "Either way, I'm good."

Her gaze kept darting back to the blonde. This felt more intimate somehow. She had stayed in Clarke's house before but it had felt like a different time then and they were both strangers.

It was a quiet ride and soon they had arrived. Once inside Clarke dragged her into her bedroom before she could even take off her jacket and scarf and closed her bedroom door. She placed a finger to Lexa's lips reminding her that they needed to keep quiet and they kissed in a rush, pushing their coats off their backs and undressing quickly.

"The bed," Clarke whispered with a nod as they stripped themselves of their clothes.

They climbed naked into the bed together, their gazes locked as they moved closer and pressed their lips together. Clarke rolled Lexa onto her back murmouring sweet words asking if she was comfortable with the position and they whispered and murmoured to each other as Clarke manoeuvred herself and Lexa into a tribbing position to bring their bodies full contact.

It was heated and rushed but they found a rhythm and Clarke moved against her panting and gasping, fucking her ever so sweetly. Lexa held onto her tightly, her arms wrapped around Clarke's back as the blonde did most of the work, Lexa girating slowly against her voicing low whimpers of pleasure.

"Don't stop Clarke," she whined. "Please don't stop."

Clarke kept going, covering Lexa's body with her own, cradling her tenderly as she fucked her until she was gasping and gripping Clarke's neck and shoulders as her body contorted with ecstasy.

"Oh God. Oh God..."

Lexa threw her head back as Clarke grunted, completely focussed and struggling with her own building orgasm. Clarke whined suddenly and Lexa let go, knowing she was there with her. They shook together holding each other as they rode it out and then Clarke slumped, burying her head in Lexa's shoulder. They were both out of breath and Lexa could feel Clarke's rapid heartbeat gradually slowing as she recovered. Lexa opened her eyes, one hand resting on Clarke's lower back, caressing her soft, warm body.

Clarke raised her head and opened her eyes sleepily and all Lexa could do was stare at that brilliant blue.

"Hey," she said with a lazy smile.

"Hey," Lexa replied, wondering what this warm feeling was in her heart.

She felt tingly and light and altogether just happy and relaxed. She hadn't even thought about her usual fears about letting someone have power over her or see her vulnerable. She trusted Clarke. God she did. She didn't know what it was about her but she trusted her with her life.

Lexa brushed Clarke's hair back from her face with one hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek suddenly. She was in awe of this woman. She couldn't help herself. She was falling in love with her and she knew it. It burned in her chest so hard as Clarke held her that she almost felt tears forming. She held them back but revelled in the moment.

"You can stay the night," Clarke whispered. "It's very late. I'll have to sneak you out in the morning but I don't mind."

Lexa wished for nothing more than that but she was already in too deep. She should leave. She was about to get up and make her exit, to save herself from falling even deeper but then Clarke whispered so softly to her.

"Stay."

She was as lonely as Lexa was, as starved for intimacy and someone to hold her. Lexa nodded and the smile that spread across Clarke's face was reward enough. Clarke leaned down and kissed her on the lips and hugged her. She shifted so that she was beside Lexa but wrapped her arm around her and rested her head just under Lexa's chin on the side of her neck. Despite herself Lexa found herself bringing an arm around her to hold her closer and tilting her head in Clarke's direction as she slowly closed her eyes enjoying the closeness.

 

The next morning Clarke had shaken Lexa awake saying that she had to go before Madi woke up. Lexa dressed quickly and was about to leave when Clarke pushed her back in the room and held the door behind her.

"Madi, you're up early."

Lexa could see the young brunette through the gap in the door rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"So are you. Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I don't know..."

"With maple syrup... please... I'll tidy my room."

Clarke smirked at Madi's attempts to negotiate.

"Fine but you can get the ingredients out ready for me. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks."

The girl grinned and threw her arms around Clarke, giving her a kiss on the cheek and she saw Clarke's sweet smile as she hugged her back.

"No go on. Brush your teeth and then to the kitchen."

Madi nodded and let go, heading to the bathroom in her pyjamas and Clarke bundled Lexa out and along the hall to the door of her apartment.

"I'll text you," Clarke said in a low voice, holding the door open just enough to say goodbye.

Lexa nodded and Clarke leaned in and placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek before turning her head back to check on Madi. Lexa hovered outside for a few moments longing to be a part of that family with Clarke. She suddenly had a vision in her head of a future in which they raised her together.

_It's foolish to dream of things you can't have_ she thought.

 

Currently

  
Lexa knocked on the door and entered the room where Clarke was being held. The blonde was deeply angry still and standing by a painting on the wall.

"Come to gloat?" she asked, turning around, her fierce eyes flashing.

"I came to talk."

Clarke glowered at her.

"We don't have anything to talk about. You lied to me."

Lexa shook her head.

"I never lied. Not once."

"You didn't tell me the truth. You nearly killed my friend. You forced me into a deal with you."

"Clarke-"

The blonde surged forward meeting Lexa's eyes.

"I let you into my bed. I took care of you. How long have you known that I was Finn's friend?"

Lexa faltered now as the blonde pressed forward pushing her back further and further.

"Clarke-"

"How long?"

Lexa gulped as Clarke stared her down, her mouth thin as her upper lip curled back.

"When we first met. Your friend at the door mentioned his name."

Clarke's gaze flickered to her lips and back to her eyes.

"And the no-strings? Was it part of your plan? To get close, to get information from me."

Lexa swallowed wishing she could make Clarke understand.

"No. I didn't know about your other life until that night you stole the chip from me."

Clarke blinked rapidly and tilted her head.

"It was you in the raccoon mask? You recognised me? How?"

Lexa wanted nothing more than to run her fingers along Clarke's cheek and tell her it was because she was special, because she would recognise Clarke anywhere but she couldn't.

"It was something you said and the way you carried yourself. I noticed you holding the gun in your left hand too."

Clarke frowned as if trying to out her intentions.

"Madi will not be harmed," Lexa said suddenly. "I promise. I can't let you leave just yet but I can let you call if you need someone to pick her up."

The blonde sighed, her eyes darting away.

"She's being taken care of. It's fine. So how do we do this?"

Lexa wasn't entirely sure herself. She truly hadn't meant for Clarke to get dragged into the conflict.

"You stay here while we make the arrangements to get the chip then once it's ours I can let you go."

"You know I have to bring down Eligius after this. They will know it was me. They'll come after her."

Lexa lowered her head stepping forward and then met her eyes.

"We will work something out. Trust me Clarke."

The blonde lifted her head and Lexa could see that she no longer had that trust. She had broken it.

_I promise I will protect you both_ she thought.

The words lingered in her mind but never reached her lips, knowing that they would fall on deaf ears.

_I am so sorry I did this to you but my people come first. I know you understand that._

"I will leave you to rest and have some food brought to you. If you need anything ask your guard. I've told him that you are to be treated as a guest."

Clarke scoffed.

"A guest who can't leave. That's not a guest. That's a prisoner."

Lexa's eyes flickered away and Clarke saw a hint of shame there.

_Damn her. She's still so enticing to me. I still want her even though she betrayed my trust. You can't let her back into your heart._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven learns of Clarke's deal and Bellamy and Octavia show up. Octavia meets Lincoln for the first time while Raven and Anya realise the truth. Anya decides to have some fun with Lexa when she learns that Luna thinks Clarke is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some car talk from Raven the mechanic. A little bit of Ranya but they still haven't met face to face and jealous Lexa.

"Raven Reyes?"

Raven jumped at the knock on the car window. She pressed the switch to lower it and talk to the familiar boy from the coffee house.

"Bellamy. I'm guessing this is Octavia."

The young woman nodded at her.

"Is she still in there?" Bellamy asked leaning on the door.

"Someone's coming over," Octavia said suddenly.

They turned as a bald man with sweet, brown eyes and cocoa skin walked towards them. He stopped, his eyes widening when he saw Octavia. He seemed stunned for a second and then composed himself.

"Clarke made a deal to work for Heda. Your friend Finn was released but she must stay here. No harm will come to her."

Raven got out of the car in fury.

"And how the hell are we supposed to trust that? Where is she? I want to see her."

"You can't. I'm sorry," he replied. "Heda's orders."

Raven stepped forward with anger as if to challenge him but Bellamy put one arm in front of her.

"We'll get her back Raven. You don't want to disrespect them. If they'd hurt her we would know about it by now. She'll be fine."

She scowled at him but turned away letting Bellamy and Octavia lead her to their car angry at the world and angry that she couldn't do anything to help Clarke. Most of all she was angry at herself for ever thinking Finn would change.

"That guy was hot," Octavia said, clicking in her seatbelt. "Wonder if he's single."

Bellamy gave her an exaggerated look as if to warn her off. Raven only stared out the window in the back seat at the biker gang and the large hideout. One in particular caught her attention. A taller woman dressed all in leathers, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair out as she straddled a black racing bike.

Raven recognised her immediately and the blonde watched her with cat-like eyes grimly. She stared back at her. They had facetimed several times in the last week, chatting easily, flirting and more. They both knew about Lexa and Clarke but when Anya had told her she was in a gang she hadn't known it was trikru and she hadn't named Finn when she'd talked about having an unrequited crush on a boy.

This is such a mess she thought.

"You know your car needs some tuning right?" she told the Blake siblings.

They glanced at her, Bellamy in the rear view mirror, Octavia turning her head.

"I can hear the V8 knocking. Also you're leaking fuel. If you guys are rich now why didn't you get a Ferrari with a V12 engine or a Bugatti with W16? Oooh. You could get an electric supercar or build one."

The Blake's looked at each other as if they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Geez. The wrong people get rich," she muttered. "I could build you a new ride if you pay me."

Octavia shrugged looking at her brother.

"Can't hurt."

"We get Clarke first," Bellamy replied.

Raven glanced at him in the mirror. He seemed completely calm and collected but determined. Clarke had told her she could trust them.

  
Anya walked into the hideout and went to find Lexa. If Raven was here then Clarke was here. She had assumed she was there to see Lexa but Raven hadn't seemed happy at all.

"What's happened?" Anya asked Luna as she browsed her phone of the couch.

Luna glanced up.

"That Finn boy at it again. One of his friends came to make a deal for him. Some blonde. Turns out she's that thief we were looking for anyway. She was kinda hot if you ask me. Meant business."

Anya frowned. Lexa'd had the details about their thief for at least a fortnight. She had mentioned nothing about being involved with her. She had thought them seperate people. No wonder Raven looked upset.

"What was the deal?" she asked.

"She's gonna steal the chip for us. Walked straight into our territory and asked to speak to Heda. She's being kept in the back until Lexa is sure she can be trusted."

Anya frowned and walked away leaving Luna to play with her phone. She found Lexa in her room untying her braids and brushing her hair in front of a mirror. Anya noticed the black scarf lying on her bed. It was so odd to see Lexa like this. She always took pride in her appearance but she was clearly making an effort for Clarke.

_Wait did she-? Did she have glitter on?_

Anya cleared her throat and Lexa eyed her in the mirror.

"What's up Anya?"

"I hear we have a new prisoner."

"Guest," Lexa corrected. "She's going to work with us."

"Sure," Anya said deciding to test the waters. "Want me to beat her up a little?" Make sure she knows who's boss?"

The burning look Lexa gave her in the mirror told Anya everything she needed to know. It was full of rage and fear, something Anya never saw in her eyes. It was a silent warning not to touch her.

"No. We agreed not to harm her or any of her friends."

Anya knew that Lexa was covering for herself. She was hiding the truth that was as clear as day to Anya. She cared about the blonde.

"Luna said she's hot," Anya told her. "Think she's into blonde chicks?"

Lexa spun around glaring at her.

"She is not to be touched by anyone. Least of all Luna or you."

She so rarely saw Lexa snap but Anya knew she had found her weak point now. This was going to be fun. If Lexa wouldn't confront her feelings, Anya would find a way to make her unable to ignore them.

"Sure but you might want to tell Luna that. I think she's wanting to hit that."

She saw Lexa's jaw clench but she said nothing in reply.

Anya turned away and smirked. Maybe she would video call Raven and check on her and let her in on the joke. She really did want to see if she was okay. She was getting fond of the wilful brunette and her humour and spent most nights talking to her on the games console or on her phone.

_Let the games begin._


	17. You See Though Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya uses Luna to make Lexa jealous in her plan to make Lexa admit her true feelings and Clarke and Lexa argue over their relationship but find common ground over Madi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes, jealousy, arguing and smut.

The next morning Clarke was to attend a meeting with Lexa and some of the other gang members to discuss how to steal the chip. She was taken to the living area and told to sit down in the middle of the sofa.

"I'll watch her until Lexa gets here," Anya told Ryder with trying to hide her excitement. "Could you tell Luna I have found her phone?"

Ryder nodded and left the room as Anya slumped down beside Clarke, one arm draped across the back of the sofa. Clarke gave her a sideways glance.

"Hi," she said with a smirk. "Clarke is it?"

Luna entered the room a little enraged.

"Where did you find it? Did Quint take it?"

The brunette glanced at Clarke and her tone calmed as Anya handed her the cell phone, deliberately leaning across Clarke to hand it to her. Luna seated herself beside Clarke suddenly and the blonde found herself at the mercy of both of the biker women, who were both very attractive.

"So you're the one we've been looking for..." Luna drawled. "I hear you've decided to work with us."

Clarke darted her eyes away from Luna who was casually leaning very close to her.

"Luna thinks you're hot," Anya told Clarke.

Clarke looked more alarmed than flattered.

"I did say that," Luna admitted. "Do you like women Clarke? Do you think I'm hot?"

The blonde faltered as Luna shamelessly flirted with her.

"She's not interested Luna. Maybe she prefers blondes. What do you say blondie? Who's more attractive? Me or Luna?"

Clarke spun her head around. Anya was looking at her like she was her lunch and wearing a hot white tank top. Luna was wearing a low cut black number and ripped black jeans. Between the two of them, Clarke was more than a little aroused but also a little freaked out.

Luna put on hand on her knee.

"Anya don't even try it. You have your gaming chick on the line already. It's pretty shameless to hit on Clarke here when you're _already_ into someone else."

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, thinking of Lexa and how weird this felt. The door opened and Lexa entered not even looking at them.

"We should discuss the terms of our agreement first, make sure we are on the page and then we can get to the chip later. Is Clarke ready for the meeting?"

Lexa stopped as she turned around and saw the three women on the couch, Luna with her hand on Clarke's knee and Anya lounging very close to her. She froze, her eyes fixed on them. She clearly hadn't expected Clarke to be there yet.

"She's very cute Lex," Luna said, her eyes still on Clarke. "You never said she was cute. Maybe we should recruit her permanently."

Lexa was staring at Luna and Anya as if she wished to murder them.

"She is our guest and you are making her uncomfortable," she said with a warning in her tone.

" _She_ is capable of speaking for herself in case you didn't know. I am still single after all."

Lexa blinked and Clarke regretted her words immediately. She moved Luna's hands away but the damage was done.

"Fine. Let's talk business then. Anya, Luna do you really want to stick around for this?"

Her tone was clearly telling them both to get out before she throttled them. The two women got up, Luna giving her a cheeky wave as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, the agreement..." Lexa said.

Clarke got to her feet and stormed over to her.

"Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Lexa replied walking to the TV remote and switching it off.

Her eyes were devoid of any emotion as if she had just shut them off.

Clarke followed her with annoyance.

"About what just happened?"

Lexa turned.

"No," she said simply.

She walked to the other side of the room towards a set of drawers to retrieve some documents and Clarke followed her in frustration.

"I hurt your feelings. Just admit it and we can talk about it. You can't just switch your emotions off and shut everyone out whenever it gets too tough."

Lexa raised her head.

"Yes I can," she said turning away.

"Well I won't _let_ you," Clarke replied. "I know that there's more to you than that after what we've shared. This is more than just sex."

Lexa sighed as if frustrated that Clarke couldn't understand.

"It isn't. You shouldn't trust your feelings. It's too much of a risk and like you said, you're still single. No-strings remember. Now - let's get down to business."

Clarke glared at her.

"No. You say having feelings makes me weak but you're weak for hiding from them. I may be a hypocrite in doing the same thing but you're a liar."

Lexa head darted up offended at the mere suggestion. She would normally have had her beaten just for the disrespect but Clarke kept going before she could react moving forward as she challenged her.

"You felt something for Costia."

Lexa stepped back, trying to escape the intensity of the truth.

"You're still haunted by her death."

Clarke was not stopping and Lexa's heart pounded as she kept pushing her further. If it were anyone else she would have struck them by now but she couldn't react like that to Clarke or push her away and so she backed away helplessly at the force of her words.

"You want everyone to think you're above it all but I see right through you."

Lexa's back hit the edge of high table and her breath hitched. Clarke was in her space, having torn down her walls yet again. Lexa stared back at her weakly.

"Back - _off_ ," she rasped in a last ditch attempt to get Clarke to drop it.

"You beat up Finn. You let Costia leave even though you loved her. I know you felt for her but you let her go. You push everyone away who tries to get close to you? Why?"

Lexa swallowed, unable to tear herself away from those cerulean eyes. She couldn't push Clarke away even if she tried.

"Not everyone," she said softly. "Not you."

Clarke took a step back at the intensity of her words.

"So if you care for me then trust me. I'm not going to sleep with Luna or Anya. I wouldn't."

Lexa was still staring at her. Clarke's eyes flickered down to her lips.

"I do trust you Clarke but what happened with Finn was necessary. He stole from Trikru territory. You think we're thugs but this is how we survive. It's all we know."

"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?"

Clarke turned her head away and Lexa found herself transfixed by her lips.

"Maybe we do," she murmoured.

The blonde turned back and was surprised as Lexa leaned in and kissed her. Clarke kissed her back softly and it became heated. The blonde spun her around and lay her down on the sofa, climbing on top of her in an instant.

"We shouldn't be-," Clarke kissed her, "doing this - again."

"Shh..." Lexa whispered. "Just fuck me."

Clarke kissed her again as they wrapped their arms around each other and made out heavily on the couch. The blonde sat up and drew her top over her head and Lexa slid her mouth over Clarke's soft skin, moaning as they moved over the top of her breasts and up the line of her throat.

Clarke's hand were all over her body, one slipping inside her jacket, another massaging her upped thigh then slipping down to cup her ass and drag her thigh up around her own body. Lexa moved back up to meet her lips and Clarke wrapped her body in Lexa's sliding against her, their jeans rubbing together until it became too much.

Lexa fumbled to unzip Clarke's jeans and slipped her hand inside them? feeling Clarke's left hand slip down into her own and they touched each other over the fabric of their underwear until they both slipped underneath and into each other's dripping folds.

Lexa groaned immediately in response and Clarke panted, moving against her fingers. Lexa felt her touch in every inch of her body as fingers slipped inside her and she gasped. It was hot and heavy like last time but somehow the pace slowed and Lexa was riding her fingers as Clarke rode her own. Clarke cried out and Lexa felt her clench around her. She kept going until she was crying out and Lexa rode to her own orgasm as Clarke's fingers slowed inside her. Lexa soon cried out and jerked against her and slowed.

Clarke was panting above her, her head turned to one side. Lexa put one hand in her hair but both of them didn't want to withdraw completely, enjoying the intimacy of being inside each other. Eventually they both slipped free of each other but neither of them moved.

"I want to hate you," Clarke told her. "I really do."

Lexa just held her, wishing desperately that Finn have never set foot in Trikru territory and that she had chosen mercy over justice.

"You will survive this Clarke, you and Madi. I'll make sure you do. I swear it."

Clarke lifted her head to meet her eyes, her own full of desperate gratitude. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"We should really talk about the deal," Lexa said ruefully as they parted.

"Hmmm... I guess we should."

Clarke moved back and sat down on the other side of the couch as they both zipped up their jeans and fixed their hair. Lexa moved to grab the documents and brought them to the sofa. When Lexa opened it, Clarke noticed that the first pictures were mostly of Clarke herself. She gave Lexa a sharp look.

"What?"

"Have you been stalking me?" she said, with a grin.

Lexa frowned.

"No. Of course not. I don't need to stalk girls to get them in to bed as you well know. I have people who get intel for me."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, leaning on one arm, sitting sideways on the couch.

"Of course you do. So why are you interested in this besides the obvious payoff?"

"Whoever holds the chip has leverage over Eligius and they have information I need."

"So it's not really about the other gangs. You need to trade. What information?"

Lexa glanced up at her at little awkwardly. Clarke reached forward and fixed the lapel on her leather jacket absent mindedly. Lexa gazed at her for a second a little sheepishly.

"I'm a nightblood. So is Luna. There were several of us put into the system as children and most of them are now dead. Only a handful remain and Elgius have the location of all of them."

Clarke shook her head.

"Wait? Dead? How did they die?"

"Murdered," Lexa replied. "Found with a small incision on the back on their neck."

Clarke suddenly became panicked and Lexa touched her arms to steady her.

"Madi!" she said. "She's a nightblood. Someone was sent to capture her. They killed her foster parents."

"I know," Lexa said. "As soon as I found out, I had my most trusted people keep a watch on her. She will be safe."

Clarke's blue eyes blazed back at her.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Lexa replied suddenly. "I should have but I have been searching for nightbloods and bringing them here to keep them safe. Most of them are children. I thought Madi would be safer with you."

"And now?"

Lexa still had her hand on her arm.

"I have people watching your loved ones. They'll make sure they're not seen. No one will even know they are there but if anyone tries anything they'll be protected."

Clarke nodded and let out her breath.

"Thank you."

She lowered her eyes.

"So they were going to attack Madi anyway at some point. They lied about honouring our deal. I don't get it. They had her. Why let her go?"

Lexa tilted her head.

"They wanted the chip more. I guess they thought they would get her later. The chip and the nightbloods are connected. We don't know how yet but all roads lead back to Eligius."

"So we get the chip, we get the information we want but then what?"

Lexa became absolutely serious. It was scary how quickly she switched back into Heda when it came to business.

"We destroy them for good."

Clarke nodded slowly. It was the only way Madi would be safe from them.

"Okay," she said. "Where do we start?"


	18. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a shower and ends up in Lexa's bed. Raven and Anya video chat and Clarke meets Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and some Ranya and Linctavia.

"God. I need a break. How long have we been in here?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke, looking up from the blueprints they had been studying. They had talked for some time, made plans. Clarke had contacted the Shadow Riders and texted Raven and her mother.

"Tired?" Lexa asked.

"No. Hungry and in need of a shower."

"Oh. Of course. I'll take you to my personal shower."

Clarke quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"You have a personal shower?"

"Well I am the boss. There are perks. Come on."

Lexa got to her feet and escorted Clarke to her bedroom. The shower was en suite and the room much more luxurious than expected. The bed was large enough for at least two people with a silk cream-coloured duvet and the room was decorated with enough candles to light the entire hideout.

"In there. Use what you want. I'll get you some fresh clothes."

Clarke nodded and walked into the marble bathroom. She undressed not even bothering to close the door fully and climbed into the shower. It was such a relief when the water hit her skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

After several minutes she wrapped herself in a white towel and walked out into the bedroom to search for the fresh clothes. Lexa who was lying back on her bed in her black leather jacket watching TV. Her eyes fell to Clarke's body immediately, her visible curves barely contained by the damp towel around her. Her skin was wet and glistening and Lexa pressed her lips together, realising her mouth was hung open rather embarrassingly.

"The clothes?" Clarke promoted her.

Lexa snapped out of it.

"Right. They're on the dresser. Choose what you want."

Clarke clutched her towel tightly to her body as she walked over to the dresser to fumble through the clothes. When Clarke turned around, Lexa was staring at her ass, wearing the thirstiest expression she had ever seen.

Clarke chuckled and moved over to the bed.

"You don't really want me to get dressed do you?"

"No," Lexa growled gripping the bottom of the towel and pulling her closer.

Clarke pulled away from her, keeping eye contact and let the towel drop from her body. Lexa's eyes fixed onto her naked body, scanning over her form with absolute lust. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist pulling her onto her lap and running her hands over her damp flushed skin.

She cupped Clarke's breasts, touching her hungrily and the blonde just let her enjoy the moment. Lexa made her feel so attractive, so desirable. The way she stared at her was almost primal yet she would never hurt her. She made noisy kisses down Clarke's cleavage, the blonde lifting her head back to give her access to her neck.

Lexa's lips were divine as they kissed up her throat, her teeth grazing her skin, nipping gently and then soothing it with her tongue.

She flipped Clarke over suddenly, the blonde surprised at her strength. Lexa moved down her body with her lips exploring every inch of her skin, nipping her hip and then kissing down to her inner thighs. She positioned Clarke, moving her legs to allow her full access and kissed upwards until she was right where she wanted to be, putting that talented tongue of hers to good use.

Clarke threw her head back and let her satisfy her. Lexa was very good at this. By far the best she'd ever experienced and seemed to enjoy it more than most. She gripped the sheets, her jaw clenched shut and her eyes closes as she exhaled deeply.

  
"Is this all for me?"

Clarke was lying naked under Lexa's sheets as a tray containing paninis and a pile of chocolate donuts was placed on the bed. Beside it was a flower placed to side as if for decoration.

"I thought you might be hungry. I sent someone to our favourite food truck."

Clarke smiled, her hair falling around her in loose, damp waves.

"This is sweet. Thank you."

Lexa smiled at her leaning in to kiss her on the lips and then got to her feet.

"I have some business to deal with. Some Azgeda are causing trouble near our territory. I've told the others you're free to roam the hideout while I'm gone but I would avoid Quint if I were you."

Clarke was already biting into her panini but she nodded and Lexa kissed her on the cheek, caressing her hair before getting to her feet and leaving.

  
Raven was at the Shadow Riders safehouse, having spent most of the previous evening telling them how she could improve all of their technology and fix up their getaway car. Bellamy said that as long as she did a good job she was free to and he would pay her well for her services and so she spent most of the next day planning for her projects and texting Clarke to check she waa okay.

In the early evening she was on her laptop when she got an incoming video call. It was Anya. She had tried to call her several times the evening before but Raven had ignored her, too angry now she knew who she was

"An," she said as the blonde biker woman appeared on the screen looking very pleased with herself.

"Fineass I saw you yesterday. You look even hotter in person."

Raven wasn't sure how she felt, knowing that Anya was a member of Trikru, the gang that beat up Finn.

"You beat up my friend. You kidnapped my other friend."

"The floppy haired boy? I just do as Heda orders but I didn't know he was your friend. Clarke isn't kidnapped anyway, she's with Heda. You won't believe who Heda is..."

Raven was still disgruntled but Anya's excitement was contagious.

"I know who Heda is. She's the leader of Trikru. Everyone knows that."

Anya grinned.

"Do you know what her real name is?"

"Anya! You beat up the my lifelong crush and put him in the hospital. Give me one reason why I should even speak to you."

"Heda is Lexa and Clarke didn't know."

Raven's jaw dropped and a grin spread across her face.

"Nah, you're teasing me."

"She is Rae. Clarke wasn't too happy about it."

"What happened? Did they stop their no-strings thing? Did they fight?"

Anya smirked.

"Well it turned out that Luna thought Clarke was hot and so i thought it might be good for Lexa to have a little competition, make her admit her feelings."

Raven cocked her head.

"What did you do An?"

Anya checked over her shoulder to check no one was walking by. She turned back to the camera with a beaming smile.

"I took Luna's phone to get her where I wanted her. She's obsessed with it. Always on it. Then I kind of made sure Luna and I were flirting with Clarke just as Lexa walked in."

Raven grinned even more.

"You didn't!"

"You should have seen her face. She was livid."

Raven laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"You're insane. Did it work? Did she tell Clarke she's crazy about her?"

Anya smirked.

"I don't know but she ordered us to leave and they spent most of the day in a room alone together and now she's told us to let Clarke go wherever she wants."

Anya leaned forward.

"She also threatened anyone who touches a hair on Clarke's pretty blonde head. Claimed it was because we need her skills."

"She needs her skills alright. Damn... wish I was there to see the drama."

Anya became suddenly more flirty.

"I could pick you up and bring you over. I'd have to tell them you're my girl so they let you in."

"I'm not at home but you could pick me up at the pizza place on the corner of Unity Street in ten minutes."

The blonde woman smiled broadly.

"Great! We can plan our next Clexa scheme together at the hideout and I have a sweet gaming setup for us to play on. It's a date FineAss."

"It's a date," said Raven with excitement.

When the call ended and Anya was gone from her screen she wondered what the hell she was doing. This was Anya though. They had been talking for ages and she believed her when she said she didn't know about Finn being her friend and truth be told she had wanted to meet Anya for ages.

  
Clarke walked out into the lounge to find a few gang members loungin around the room. They were drinking, eating pizza and talking. One member was seated alone on the couch. A bald man with gentle eyes and beautiful cocoa skin.

"Hey. I'm Lincoln," he said. "You can sit down."

Clarke was grateful for his friendliness and seated herself on the couch, a little uneasy when she remembered just what her and Lexa had been doing on that couch earlier in the day.

"Want a beer?" he offered pointing to the cooler.

"Yeah sure."

Clarke watched as he opened it, pressing the metal cap to the table and slamming it off. He handed it to her and she took it thanking him.

"Your friends were here yesterday. A boy and two girls. The boy and girl looked related. Brother and sister?"

Clarke wasn't sure how much to tell him but he seemed decent enough.

"The sister, the smaller one. Is she single?"

Clarke turned to him with a wide smile.

"Why? Are you interested?"

He smiled back at her no malice in his manner at all.

"I was just curious about her. She seemed fierce."

"She is," Clarke replied.

A young man with black hair wandered over and tapped Lincoln on the shoulder with a grin.

"Linc, your turn. No getting out of it this time. You in too Blondie?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"What are we playing?"

"Coin bouncing game. You in?"

"Sure."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Party Girl Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya finally meet in real life (IRL) as Anya takes her for a ride on her bike to the Trikru hideout. Clarke drinks with Lincoln and Ryder and gets to have a bit of fun and Anya and Raven try to make Lexa jealous so that she'll admit how she really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of drinking games and shameless Ranya flirting.

Anya arrived on a bike looking amazing. Raven watched her remove her black helmet and shake loose her wavy, blonde hair.

"It's good to finally meet you," Anya said with a grin. You look great."

Raven grinned back.

"You better believe it. That's a great bike. What cc?"

"765," Anya replied proudly.

Raven kneeled down by the bike to study it.

"Damn... 765?"

"You ready for a ride FineAss?"

The brunette stood up practically beaming and threw her leg over the back to seat herself behind Anya. The blonde handed her a spare helmet and put her own back on. Raven shifted until she was comfortable and wrapped her arms around Anya's waist, enjoying the feel of her body against her own far too much.

A few minutes later they were riding casually through the streets, Raven enjoying the thrill. Anya drove confidently but not recklessly and the brunette felt safe with her somehow.

When they got to Trikru territory she parked up and they removed their helmets. Several other members of the gang eyed her with suspicion.

"They're wary of strangers. Play along."

Anya pulled Raven closer and kissed her full on the lips so casually that Raven almost believed for a second that she was her girl. The kiss was hot and she felt Anya's tongue searching for hers and a hand gripping her ass. When Anya pulled back she was smiling at Raven, her lips curved up at one side as if she was pleasantly surprised. She draped an arm around Raven and walked past the gang members as if it was completely normal and they turned their heads. Raven wondered just how many women she had brought back to the hideout that they were so used to it.

  
Clarke drank from the small metal container, throwing it back. When she put it down on the table the coin was inbetween her lips and Ryder and Lincoln cheered.

"Wait. Are you ready?"

She put the coin on the end of her nose trying to balance it.

"I have done this before, I promise."

The coin slipped from her nose as Anya entered the room with Raven. Clarke looked up and rushed over to bear hug her friend.

"Raven! What are you doing here?"

"Have you been drinking?"

Clarke grinned.

"Just a little. Hey how did you convince them to let you in?"

"Well..." she started. "You know the woman I've been gaming with all month AnnihalatorChick"

Raven nodded towards Anya who was observing the party games going on with curiosity. She became distracted and headed over to get her and Raven some of the pizza the group had ordered.

"No!"

"I found out yesterday when I saw her here. She said I could get in if we pretended to be together."

Clarke grinned at her friend.

"Raven... are you on a date with the hot biker woman? You know she flirted with me yesterday right?"

The brunette shrugged.

"We aren't together and she's naturally flirtatious."

Anya returned with a pizza box, opening it and shoving a slice into her mouth.

"Pizza, Fineass?"

Clarke spluttered, laughing at the nickname.

"Fineass!"

Raven tilted her head not in the least embarrassed.

"It's my gamer handle. FineassMechanic."

"It suits her," Anya said with a sly smile, her eyes glancing lower.

Raven couldn't help but smile at her blatant flirting.

"Oh my God. You are totally into her," Clarke said with a laugh.

Raven waved her hands in the air.

"Griff! She's standing right there. Could you say it any louder."

"It's okay Fineass. I think you're hot too."

The brunette glanced up at the tall woman smiling again.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

Clarke was taking a sip of her drink, peals of laughter escaping from her lips.

"Clarke, next round is starting."

Lincoln raised his hand and shouted her over and she headed straight back to her drinking game. Anya and Raven waited until she was out of earshot before they discussed the trouble they were planning.

"So Lexa just texted me that she'll be back in twenty minutes. I'll go and get Luna and we need to figure out a way to make Lexa jealous again."

"Got it," Raven said. "Clarke likes to dance when she's drinking. We get them dancing together and make sure Lexa sees party girl Griffin draped over Luna."

"Great idea babe. You're so clever. Let's make it happen. You take Clarke. I'll take Luna."

"Operation Clexa is a go."

Anya stared at her with a large grin on her face.

"You're so adorable Rae," she said playfully. "Even more so IRL you sexy genius. Wait here. I'll get Luna."

Raven watched her leave with a dopey, lovesick grin on her face. Something about them just worked. They had instant chemistry. They got each other. She had spent so many years being second best for Finn that having someone actually want to spend time with her and compliment her was a nice change.

  
Lexa entered the hideout having spent half the evening in a scrape with a few members of Azgeda who thought it would be funny to throw bottles over into Trikru territory and push their luck. Lexa had reminded them if they continued that she would take it seriously and things got heated. She'd knocked out one of them, put another one on his back and had told them to move on taking their unconscious friend with them. They'd returned with even more friends and Lexa'd had to have them physically dragged out of the vicinity.

It was a petty incident but one she was expected to deal with and she returned home, ready to chill for a while. When she entered the hideout they were in full party mode, the celebrations ramped up from when she had left.

She moved through the crowd as music blared and Anya bumped into her suddenly.

"Heda. Sorry didn't see you there. Want a drink?"

"I'm good," she replied.

"Luna's just in the lounge with Lincoln. Ryder and Linc have been playing drinking games with blondie."

Lexa quirked up an eyebrow.

"With Clarke?"

"Yeah. She's quite the party girl."

Lexa's face hardened as she tried to conceal her emotions. She moved through the crowd, everyone moving out of the way for her out of respect and she saw Luna and Clarke giggling as they swayed to the music. They weren't touching but they were close and Luna was leaning in towards her clearly flirting with her.

Clarke turned and saw her suddenly and her expression changed. Her smile disappeared and she excused herself and made her way over to Lexa.

"Hey. You're back. We were just dancing."

Lexa was clenching her jaw. Clarke knew that meant it bothered her.

"It's fine," she replied. "It's a party."

"I would much rather be dancing with you but I'm feeling a little drunk right now. I really should go to bed."

The brunette's mouth softened.

"Do you want to use mine? Just to sleep I mean. I wouldn't take advantage."

"Really? Yes. That would be good. You're sweet sometimes."

Lexa tried not to let a smile spread across her lips but it did anyway.

  
Several minutes later Clarke was in her bed, wearing one of her old t-shirts and Lexa was lying beside her struggling to keep from staring at her. The blonde grumbled and rolled over several times as if she couldn't get comfortable, her speech slurred as she mumbled to herself.

"Clarke?"

The blonde rolled onto her back and turned her head to one side to face Lexa.

"Sorry. The room is spinning and my brain won't stop."

"Your brain?"

It was dark but some light came into the room and Lexa stared into those eyes, so wide-eyed and yet frustrated.

"My thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," Clarke said raising her eyebrows. "One minute you're just this moody badass woman in a leather jacket who I have random amazing sex with and the next you're this pragmatic fearless commander of a whole community of bikers. It's like you're two people."

"Aren't you the same? One side of you is sweet and caring and polite, yet when you held that gun at me you were fearless and determined."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Me too."

Clarke turned away suddenly as if a little shy.

"Can you- could you...?"

Lexa saw the conflict on her face, her emotions warring with each other.

"I won't sleep with you while you're this drunk Clarke."

"No," Clarke replied turning her head. "Not that. Could you put your arms around me? Like you did that night? Before this."

She knew which night Clarke meant. She had held Clarke all night before the incident with Finn and woken early and left her.

Lexa nodded and Clarke snuggled up to her finding that spot she did last time in the crook of her neck. Lexa caressed the back of her head slowly, letting her hands tangle in blonde silky hair.

Clarke seemed to settle more and her breathing became deeper as she drifted off to sleep.

Lexa closed her eyes trying to deal with her feelings. She couldn't shut them off anymore. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. This wasn't no strings. This wasn't just sex. If it were she wouldn't be holding onto Clarke as if she were the most precious person in her life. She wouldn't feel so happy and so in love.

 _There it is_ Lexa thought. _I tried to pretend but I know it's true. I'm in love with her. It's like Costia all over again. She'll get fed up of this life. She won't be able to live in this world with me. She'll want a normal life and I won't be able to give it to her and she'll leave._

Clarke sighed and nuzzled into her, peaceful now and Lexa kissed her forehead.

God she was in love with her. This woman broke her into pieces. Lexa was tough. She had always been able to make the hard choices, to face the worst that life had to throw at her. She was the one people always came to for protection, for leadership but she melted in Clarke, unable to stay cold with her, the mask of heda slipping away when it was just her and Clarke.

"I don't want to lose you," Lexa whispered to Clarke, knowing she was fast asleep and couldn't hear. "But I know you will leave me. "

She could feel the falling and rising of Clarke's chest as she breathed. She could feel the warmth of her body pressed against hers and the gentle puff of air of Clarke's breath against her neck as she inhaled and exhaled in a steady rhythm. She could even feel her heart beating with her own. Lexa closed her eyes and just held her not knowing what the future held for them.

 


	20. Don't Push Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have a discussion about their relationship as Lexa tries to push her away and Raven wakes up in someone else's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who posted such nice comments. It means the world to me. ☺

Clarke awoke in Lexa's arms the next morning. Lexa was fast asleep, her head turned slightly to the side and Clarke studied her features ghosting her fingers over Lexa's lips.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it. It was Raven with pictures, lots of pictures of her drinking and dancing with Luna. She groaned and Lexa woke with a sharp intake of breath as if ready for danger.

"Hey, it's just me," Clarke told her. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes," she replied. "But it's fine. I wake easily."

"How much did I drink last night?"

Lexa smiled.

"Enough. Don't worry I didn't take advantage."

Clarke sat up.

"Lexa. I would never think that."

"Most people would. That's what people assume of me. They know my reputation and they fear me. Why don't you?"

Clarke touched her face tenderly, stroking her cheek.

"Lexa... I know you would never hurt me."

Lexa pulled away from the touch, holding onto Clarke's arm.

"But I did. I didn't tell you the truth about who I was. I had your friend put in the hospital and I forced you back into this world."

"I made the deal. I came to you. You didn't force me to do anything. If this is anyone's fault it's Finns. Besides after what you told me, Madi wouldn't be safe as a nightblood anyway."

Lexa was quiet and still holding her arm. Usually she would have said something cocky or flirtarious by now. Her quietness unnerved Clarke and she frowned trying to figure her out

"Wait. You think you aren't good enough for me? You're trying to sabotage this."

Lexa's eyes met hers.

"Everyone leaves in the end Clarke. Why don't you save yourself the trouble? I can deal with the chip and Eligius. I'm letting you go."

Clarke sat up and pulled her arm away.

"This is about Costia. Just because she left you doesn't mean I will too."

Lexa sat up, her back against the headboard pulling the quilt up around her chest.

"She couldn't live in this world. She wanted a normal life. I can never give you that."

Clarke shook her head.

"No. You think I'm going to leave you so you're pushing me away to protect yourself. I could easily live in this world and you know it. I'm just like you."

"And Madi? What about her? Do you want her growing up in a gang?"

"Lexa... Madi grew up in the foster system too. She lived with strangers, lived with Shadow Riders. She's a much tougher kid than she looks. This world is more normal to her than our life was. Besides... what makes you think you couldn't live in my apartment and just travel here every day? It could work."

Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying that you want to live together?"

"At some point maybe. One thing at a time. How about we start by admitting to each other that this isn't just sex and that we are actually in a relationship."

Lexa became quiet again. Clarke knew it was hard for her to communicate about this.

"Do you want that?" she said, barely able to meet Clarke's eyes.

"Yes I do. What do you want?"

The Trikru commander turned her head to gaze at her, a vulnerability shining through that outer mask of indifference.

"It wouldn't work."

"Forget thinking about the future and your fears and doubts. What do you want right now? Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Lexa's lips were tightly pressed together as she thought about her words. Her eyes were so green in the morning light and they were fixed on Clarke as if she didn't want to look away.

"Yes."

Clarke felt relieved. A part of her had been worried Lexa would say no.

"Then we take the first step. Agreeing that we are in a relationship and not to see anyone else."

Lexa sighed.

"I haven't see anyone else since I met you. I took one woman on a date but we had zero chemistry."

"I'm not seeing anyone either but you're deflecting. You have to actually say it."

"Fine," Lexa said admitting defeat. "We are in a relationship."

"I agree. There that wasn't so bad was it?"

Lexa turned away still feeling a little embarrassed but secretly glad it was official.

"Now," Clarke said patting her leg. "I really need to pee. I'll be back in a minute."

She kissed Lexa on the cheek and headed straight for bathroom. Lexa smiled in her direction. Maybe Clarke was right. Maybe it wasn't as impossible as she had thought.

 

  
"Hey babe, how you feeling?"

Raven lifted her head not sure where she was. She was in a strange bed, completely naked and aching in places that meant she hadn't spent the night alone. Anya's hand was resting on her hip and she followed it all the way up to the blonde woman naked beside her, wearing the most satisfied smirk ever.

"Good."

"Great. Last night was a lot of fun. Not many women can keep up with me like that."

Raven could see a strap on hung on the end of the bed and the memories flooded back to her. They'd partied and ended up making out on the couch and Anya had offered to show off her room and gaming setup and more if she wanted to and Raven had agreed, letting the biker woman take her hand and lead her through the party, Anya glancing back at her with a satisfied smile.

"So Fineass, I don't normally go in for repeat performances but I'd more than want to do that again. You?"

Raven rubbed her temple, still groggy images of the night before and Anya on top of her driving her wild replaying in her mind.

"Hell yeah," she muttered. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

Anya leaned in closer to her, caressing her waist and hips. Her lips were very close to Raven's face and she seemed even more confident than usual if that was possible.

"Careful Fineass. With that attitude I might want to keep you."

"Of course you would," Raven joked. "I'm awesome."

"Yes you are so come here."

Raven grinned and climbed on top of Anya as they made out heavily. Anya's hands wrapped around her ass and lifted her higher.

"Er.. what you doing babe?" Raven asked as she was guided higher.

"Having breakfast in bed. You good with that."

"Hell yes," Raven replied shifting higher immediately.

Anya immediately buried her face inbetween Raven's thighs and went to work, eating her out as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted.

_I think I'm in love_ Raven thought as the blonde satisfied her like no one else ever had. _I might never leave._

She wondered if Anya was thinking the same thing or if she was just another hookup for the woman but either way she was going to enjoy this as much as possible. It had been a long time since anyone had given her this kind of attention and she was damned if she was going to let her overactive brain talk her out of it.

 


	21. Heda in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa shows Clarke another side to her as she meets Aden. Raven and Anya can't seem to keep their hands off each other and Lexa mobilises the gang when Madi is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Raven is with Anya who would you like Luna to be with if anyone? I haven't decided yet so would be curious who you would all prefer given that Raven is unavailable.

Clarke arranged most of the details of their plan the next day with Lexa and the Shadow Riders. She texted Raven to see if she'd got home okay but there was no answer and she left a message for her to call when she could. They had lunch and talked and Lexa seemed much calmer and comfortable with their situation now that they had established what they were actually doing and where they might be going in the future.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Lexa held her hand and led her through the hideout that afternoon.

"You'll see."

Lexa opened a door into a side room and Clarke was surprised to find a classroom there with kids and Luna teaching them.

"What's going on here?" Clarke asked, watching with curiosity. "Who are they?"

"Nightbloods," Lexa replied in a hushed tone as they stood at the back of the classroom. "They're all that remain, along with Luna, me and Madi and one Azgeda have named Ontari."

Clarke stood beside her formally, a little out of her depth and in truth surprised that the infamous Trikru gang was not quite what she expected them to be.

"So they all live here?"

"Yes. They're well taken care of. We should leave them to it."

They exited and Lexa found Aden running full speed down the hall, late again.

"Aden?" Lexa asked. "Did you oversleep again? What have we said about staying up all night programming?"

The boy lowered his head rather dramatically, his blue eyes rather bashful.

"Don't do it."

"And why not?"

"Because I'll oversleep and miss my lessons and fall behind."

Lexa had her hands behind her back. She addressed him calmly but he clearly knew she was in charge.

"You are very bright Aden. One of the brightest. I'd hate to see you waste that potential. Now go on along to class."

Aden smiled at her and rushed into the classroom like a tornado. Lexa turned to Clarke rather smugly.

"What - was - that?" Clarke asked as they walked back towards Lexa's room. "You suddenly turned into like a school Principal or something."

Lexa smirked.

"Well I am in charge here," she said stepping into Clarke's personal space.

Clarke moved forward to challenge her with a grin.

"Are you? That's not how I see it."

Lexa recognised that tone. Clarke liked to get her own way and seemed to love to challenge authority. Normally Lexa would be deeply offended by any challenge to her authority but she loved this side of Clarke.

They were still facing each other down when Raven came hurdling past them.

"Clarke!", she exclaimed hugging her, seemingly in a phenomenally good mood. "What time is it? Is breakfast on? I'm starving."

"Raven? It's three in the afternoon. What are you still doing here?"

Raven buried her head in Clarke's neck with embarrassment.

"Rae?"

Anya walked past casually strolling from her bedroom. Raven lifted her head, a bashful grin across her face.

"Hey babe," Anya said with a wink. "Cheating on me already? Stay the night and we'll go for another round yeah."

Raven half hid behind Clarke trying to conceal her grin.

"Something you want to tell me?" Clarke said in a teasing tone.

"Anya and I had amazing sex last night and then again today and I think I'm in love with her already. Okay gotta go. Bye Clarke."

Her words came out in a jumble and she rushed down the corridor shouting after Anya. Clarke and Lexa just looked at each other their eyebrows quirked up.

"She seems happy," Clarke murmoured.

"Anya seems to have that effect on women. Must be the leather."

Clarke's eyes flickered to Lexa, distracted suddenly by thoughts of Lexa in leather.

"Hmmm... do you?"

"What? Why would you ask me that? Nothing is going on with me and Anya. I swear I-"

Clarke put on hand on her heart before she could continue.

"That's not what I meant."

Lexa searched her eyes in confusion and then got what she meant.

"Oh! You meant you in leather for me."

"I do like your jacket...."

Her lovers eyes were unfocussed, her mind clearly distracted with lustful daydreams.

"I would um like to see you in leather."

"I bet you would."

They stared at each other until a bang broke the silence. It was Raven and Anya making out in the hallway, bumping into stuff as they rushed past them. Lexa and Clarke watched them both frowning as they disappeared into Anya's bedroom without even noticing them.

"Wow. Do they ever take a break? I thought we were intense."

Lexa shook her head.

"Anya has a reputation for being pretty energetic. She's like that all the time."

"Hmmm.... Raven's probably a good match for her then."

She glanced at Lexa who had turned her head as if to question how she knew that.

"Foster sister," she explained. "We shared an apartment for a few years after high school and the walls were very thin."

Lexa's eyelids fluttered down as her lips curved in amusement.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. If Anya is anything like Raven they may never leave that room."

Lexa chuckled and Clarke loved how light her laugh was and for a while everything seemed great.

  
It was 2am when Clarke got the call. Madi's phone on speaker phone and the sound of gunshots. Clarke jumped up and out of Lexa's bed, her girlfriend following her.

"Madi? Madi? If you're hiding and can't talk stay on the line. We're coming to get you. Don't be afraid. We'll be there."

Clarke's heart was pounding, the urgency to get to Madi overpowering all rational thought. Lexa dressed hurriedly and awoke half of the gang to ride with her as Clarke stayed on the phone reassuring her.

"Get on," Lexa said as she straddled her bike.

The blonde looked at her as if she hadn't expected her to ask.

"Is there a force on earth that would keep you away from Madi tonight?" Lexa asked.

It was a rhetorical question. Both of them knew that there wasn't. Clarke climbed on the back of the back, putting a helmet on and holding onto Lexa as she led the Trikru bikers to battle.

When they got there the house was dark and several of Lexa's men who had been watching the house were already there with their guns ready. Lexa got up from her bike as Clarke removed her helmet.

"They got in the house Heda. Gustus went in there and we dealt with the rest of the attackers."

Lexa nodded and turned her head.

"Keep her here," she told them.

"No!" Clarke said. "She's my daughter."

"You're not thinking right now. Let me go in there with my gang and we will make sure she and your mother are safe. Madi doesn't need to lose another parent. Trust me."

Clarke opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Lexa was right. She knew that she was more likely to get Madi out alive.

"I-I can't stay here. She's my daughter. I'm sorry."

Clarke slipped out the gun she had taken from one of the guards when they weren't looking and ran straight towards the building  at full speed.

"Clarke!" Lexa cried out running after her.

 

 


	22. Heda Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke search for Madi and Abby and when someone gets hurt, Lexa is forced to confront the true extent of her feelings for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Contains scenes of shooting and danger as well as injury but everything will turn out okay.

Lexa rushed through the dark house after Clarke but found herself alone rushing through the hallway. She noticed a tall shadow in the dim light and crept around the corner to find a large man dragging a young brunette kid around the corner. The child was fighting him with all she had and he struggled even with his size to contain her.

Lexa punched him before he even noticed her and knocked him clean out. The girl fled.

"Madi wait!"

She chased after her and grabbed the girl before she escape again. She struggled but Lexa didn't let her go.

"Stop struggling. I'm here here to save you."

"What for?" Madi said moodily. "No one does anything for free?"

"Not even Clarke?" she replied. "She's here looking for you. We need to get her and her mom and get out of here."

The young girl looked at her in surprise as Lexa held out her hand. She took it and Lexa led her through the house, checking each corner before moving.

  
Clarke headed through the house frantically calling Madi's name.

"Clarke!"

"Mom?"

Abby hugged her daughter as soon as she saw her.

"Where's Madi?"

"I told her to run. I fought them."

Clarke opened the bedroom door wider and saw two men knocked out and several broken items of furniture. One thing about her mom. She was a doctor and knew exactly where to strike and how to strike.

They searched each room until Clarke saw Lexa and Madi creeping around the hall towards the staircase. On the other side was a man holding a gun and aiming it at Madi..

"No!"

Lexa turned when she heard Clarke. She saw the man and the gun aimed for Madi and stood in front of her to shield her immediately. Clarke saw her eyes. She was ready and willing to protect Madi with her life.

Clarke surged forward and pushed her out of the way, raising her gun and shooting the man. He shot back immediately and fell to the ground. Clarke lowered her gun in relief and put one hand to her side. One bullet had hit. A bullet that would've hit Lexa. Clarke swayed and fell and Lexa caught her in her arms, her eyes wide. Her mom ran straight over and took over.

"Put pressure on the wound. Hold there. She needs stitching up."

Abby rushed to get her medical bag.

"We need to get out of here," Lexa said still applying pressure.

"We can't move her with the bullet inside. I need to remove it first."

Lexa watched her through the whole process as she patched up her daughter. She acted fast and was commanding in the middle of a crisis. Lexa understood where Clarke got it from now. Just the thought of losing her terrified her. She had acted purely on instinct chasing after Clarke.

"She'll be fine. There's no damage. The bullet is out. She's gonna be okay."

Lexa looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes taking in a breath. When she opened them again she knew she had to stay calm for Madi and for everyone of Trikru waiting for her to take the lead.

She picked up her phone and called Lincoln. He entered with several of her gang and they moved to help carry Clarke.

"Be careful!" Lexa cried out as they lifted her. "You two. Follow me."

She gestured to Abby and Madi without even considering that they might disagree. When Abby eyed her with defiance, Lexa saw that Clarke had gotten her rebelliousness from her mother too.

"You will all be safe. I promise you. No harm will come to any of you."

Lexa arranged for them all to get rides back to the hideout and somehow managed to keep herself together.

  
"You're putting her in your bed?" Luna asked when Lexa instructed Lincoln and Gustus to lay her down in her own room.

"Just do as I say!" she snapped. "Luna. Take Madi somewhere safe until Clarke wakes."

Once Clarke was safely placed in her bed, Lexa ordered everyone out except Abby. She sat down beside her bed pulling the covers up around Clarke well aware that Abby was observing her behaviour with her daughter closely.

Clarke began to stir and both women leapt to her side.

"Don't try to move. Everything's going to be fine," her mother said. "There's no permanant damage. You were lucky."

Clarke turned her head to see Lexa fighting with her emotions.

"Mom. Can you give us a minute?"

Her mother gave Lexa a look as if she didn't trust her but Clarke met her eyes and she turned and headed out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Why did you do that Clarke? You shouldn't have done that?"

The words came pouring from Lexa the second the door closed, her voice thick with emotion. She sounded vulnerable and afraid. Clarke had never seen her so shaken ever.

"I-I just reacted," she said her words coming out hoarse and dry. "I couldn't let them kill you."

Lexa gripped her hand and lowered her head, burying it.

"Lexa."

She heard sobbing noises coming from Lexa.

"Lex..." she said. "I'm going to be okay. I am."

Lexa shook her head but did not raise it, too embarrassed to show the depth of her emotions. She lifted her head suddenly, her green eyes filled with tears.

"Do you know how scared I was that I was going to lose you? Do you have any idea?"

Clarke squeezed her hand.

"Yes. When I saw him aiming the gun at you."

"I love you," Lexa said through tears. "I tried to pretend that I didn't but I did, right from the start. I love you."

The blonde smiled at her.

"I love you too. I was in love with you from the beginning when I brought you home and bandaged your wounds."

Lexa burst out laughing through her tears.

"You hit me with your car and then took me home to your house. Who does that Clarke?"

"I panicked."

Lexa wiped away her tears, smiling now. She leaned in towards Clarke.

"I mean it. I love you."

"I know," Clarke said. "We've both known how we felt about each other for a while know. We were avoiding it."

"Madi and your mom will be safe. They'll be taken care of."

Clarke smiled wincing as she shifted.

"I know you will. I do trust you but Madi-."

Lexa put one finger to her lips and hushed her.

"I know. I get it."

She leaned forward brushing Clarke's hair back from her face and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"So... we've gone from no-strings to relationship to hey we're in love and would take a bullet for each other in a pretty short space of time and we still need to deal with Eligius. What do we do now?"

Lexa smiled in amusement, wiping tears from her cheeks. Trust Clarke to make light of something so serious.

"Just rest Clarke. Everything will be taken care of. Let me take care of you this time."

Clarke smirked but closed her eyes to rest.

"I thought we established that you aren't in charge here."

"I never said that. You did," Lexa replied, with a smile. "We'll argue about it later. I think your mom and Madi will want to see you."

Lexa put one hand on her arm and pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead. Clarke caught her hand as she moved to leave.

"Stay nearby, while they visit. I feel better knowing you're still here."

The look of pure love that Lexa gave her was everything in the world to Clarke at that moment. Her warpaint was smeared from crying and her eyes completely unmasked. This was who Clarke had seen from the beginning behind that mask of indifference. This was truly Lexa.

"I won't," she said softly. "I'll be right outside the door."

Clarke watched her leave with a loving smile and lay back with a sigh of relief that everyone she loved was safe. 

 

 

 


	23. Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Luna talk about Clarke. Anya and Raven finally emerge to find they missed everything and Raven faces an embarrassing moment with Abby. Lexa, Clarke and Madi talk about living arrangements as their relationship gets more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some awkwardness and cringe moments when Abby and Anya are face to face.

Madi ran straight into Clarke's arms when Lexa opened the door for her. Her mom was there smiling too as they hugged.

"I was scared I wouldn't see you again."

"I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

Lexa watched the exchange with that familiar stirring in heart. She closed the door to give them some privacy.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

Lexa turned to find Luna leaning against the wall in the hallway, her arms crossed.

"Tell you what?"

Luna shook her head stepping forward and uncrossing her arms.

"You're in love with her."

Lexa wasn't sure how much to tell her. Her and Clarke hadn't discussed making it public yet.

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"Come on Lexa. You put her in your room, in your bed. You have barely left her side since you got here and you were watching her and that kid then like a big puppy dog. You are in love."

Lexa frowned and exhaled.

"Fine. I am in love with her. It's serious."

Luna stepped even closer, meeting her gaze directly.

"You know that this complicates things right? If the gang finds out some of them might try to challenge you for leadership thinking you've gone soft."

"Let them try," Lexa snarled curling up her lips.

Luna smiled suddenly.

"They would regret it. Anya knows by the way and Raven. They kept setting me up so you'd walk in when I was flirting with her."

Lexa stepped forward, a challenge in her eyes.

"You were flirting with Clarke? Didn't I tell you-"

"-harmless flirting," Luna interrupted quickly. "I would never have betrayed you. They were trying to make you jealous so you would admit your feelings."

Lexa turned her head, deep in thought.

"Anyway Lex, all she talked about when she was drunk was you. Where is Lexa? What is she doing? Will she be back tonight? It was clear who she really wanted to dance with so I'm guessing she feels the same.."

The Heda tried to hide a smile. Luna patted her on the shoulder.

"You've got it bad haven't you. Between you and Anya I'm thinking of getting someone to check the water supply."

"Maybe it will be you next," Lexa teased.

Luna laughed as if the thought was ridiculous.

"Me? What would happen to all those pretty single girls if I was off the market? No I am not settling down anytime soon."

Luna headed away down the corridor and Lexa shook her head.

_If she ever does fall in love she'll never see it coming._

  
Oh - my - God!"

Raven pulled back the covers as her and Anya emerged from underneath them.

"What time is it? Hell what day is it?"

Anya chuckled.

"I have no idea baby. Maybe we should actually leave the bedroom and find out."

"It has never been that good in my life ever! Why would I ever leave? Give me one good reason."

"Nourishment, bathing, dating, annoying Lexa and Clarke into admitting her feelings..."

Raven scrambled for her phone.

"Wow. I have so many missed calls."

Anya glanced at her own phone and frowned.

"Me too."

They both looked at each other in unison.

"Something happened," Raven said quickly getting out of bed and dressing in the first clothes she could find. "Oh God. I shouldn't have put it on silent. It has to be Clarke or Madi."

Raven rushed out of the room in an instant.

"Rae," Anya called after her still holding her own phone in her hand.

She groaned and threw a t-shirt on and her leather pants and boots and followed the half-dressed brunette.

 

Raven had ran out of the door so fast she hadn't even noticed where she was going. She saw Lincoln and demanded to know what was going on. The moment she heard that she'd been shot and was in Lexa's room she demanded he direct her to it and ran off before he could say anything else.

Meanwhile, Lexa was standing in the hallway fully ready to have a talk with Abby about her feelings for her Clarke. She was waiting patiently when Raven barrelled down the hallway, spotted Lexa and grabbed her arm.

"Clarke?" she asked panicked. "What happened? Is she safe?"

Lexa addressed Raven seeing that she was worked up and not thinking clearly.

"Raven calm down. She's okay. Her mom fixed her up. She'll be fine."

Raven breathed out in relief running a hand through her hair.

"Thank God. If anything would have happened. She's the closest I have to a sister."

Lexa understood and was about to say so when the door opened and Abby stepped out into the hall and saw Raven. Raven froze at the sight of her well aware that she was wearing Anya's boxers and an oversized t-shirt.

"Abby..."

Raven tried to sound casual but she was deeply embarrassed as Abby pursed her lips and widened her eyes waiting for an explanation.

"This better be good."

Right at that moment Anya walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"Hey Fineass who's this? Not bored of me already are you? By the way you got a text. It's Clarke saying that she's fine."

Abby glared at Raven crossing her arms.

"Raven. An explanation. Now."

Anya glared at her stepping forward to challenge her.

"Hey who are you to be bossing around my girl? She doesn't have to tell you anything. Back off before I make you."

Raven moved in front of Anya immediately waving her hands.

"Wait wait wait. Anya she's my foster mom."

Anya glanced at Raven then at Abby and lost all of her anger immediately.

"Oh," she said. "Well in that case I get it. You walk in here, find out I'm doing your kid and you're protective. No hard feelings."

Anya held out her hand. Abby stared at it and gave Raven a sideways glance.

"Abby this is Anya. Anya this is Abby."

After a pause Abby moved to take Anya's hand and Raven yelped and pulled her hand away from Abby suddenly remembering what they'd been doing to her not so long ago.

"What?" Anya asked in confusion.

Raven glanced down to her hands and Anya grinned.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should go and get a shower first."

"Yeah. Good idea."

Anya turned to her.

"Want to join me?"

Raven shook her head still mortified at the being caught by Abby like this.

"Later then. Nice meeting you Abs."

Abby's eyes widened further and she looked at Raven in surprise. Raven knew this was bad. She was in for one hell of a lecture. Her eyes darted to Lexa as if to ask for help. Lexa shook her head as if to say 'you're on your own'.

"Now... you and me are going to go and have a little talk."

"Abby do I have to...?" Raven whined.

"Now!"

Raven accepted defeat and lowered her head, trailing after Abby like a kid going to the principals office. Lexa chuckled and thought how much Clarke was going to laugh when she told her about it.

  
She opened the door to her bedroom and found Madi showing Clarke some drawings she had done with Luna. They both turned when she entered the room.

"Madi. Remember I explained to you and my Mom earlier about Lexa."

Madi was staring at her with innocent, curious eyes but Lexa could tell she was still wary. Her eyes focussed and she straightened up resigning herself to give Lexa a chance. Lexa thought it quite mature of her.

"Hi Lexa. Thank you for rescuing me."

Lexa smiled. This kid was adorable.

"Clarke did most of the rescuing but you're welcome. You were very brave."

Madi smiled at her and blinked and Lexa could have been looking in the mirror and seeing herself at that age.

"So were you. You took down that man even though he was bigger than you."

"Fighting's not about strength. It's about skill and being smart. Besides I took down more than a few bigger boys when I was in the children's home. They never tried to pick on me again."

"You punched them?"

Lexa sat down on the bed next to Madi thoughtfully.

"Only when necessary. Violence is a last resort for survival only. Your brain is the best weapon."

Madi smiled back at her and Lexa noticed Clarke watching the exchange, smiling at them both as well. Lexa leaned forward and took Madi's hand.

"I know you don't know me or my people and you're in a strange place but you are as welcome here as if it was your own home and no one will get to you here. Not even Eligius."

The child's expression was serious now and Lexa knew she understood. Madi nodded and glanced at Clarke.

"We're going to live here for a while and see how it goes. Are you okay with that?"

Madi hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes. Can I go back to the other kids. This boy Aden said I could play on his nintendo switch with him."

"You'll have to ask Lexa. It's her home."

"Our home," Lexa replied with confidence. "Of course. Tell Aden I said hi."

Madi grinned and nodded and rushed out of the room with excitement. Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own as they gazed at each other with lovesick smiles.

"Our home?" Clarke asked with a grin.

"If you want it to be. Now that I've got you I'm never letting you leave," Lexa teased.

"That's more creepy than romantic."

"Romantic," Lexa argued leaning in to rest her forehead against Clarke's.

" _Creepy_ ," Clarke repeated as her lips drew closer to Lexa's.

"You're so argumentative," Lexa murmoured. "You have to challenge me on everything."

Clarke nuzzled her nose against Lexa's.

"That's what you love about me."

"I can't argue with that," Lexa said in a whisper.

Their lips met and they kissed softly and slowly, content to just be in each other's company.

When they parted Lexa sighed and put her arms around Clarke cuddling up besides her. They stared into each other's eyes, their noses brushing past each each other.

"Maybe you should rest with me," Clarke whispered. "You're exhausted."

"I could use a nap," Lexa replied in a low tone.

Neither of them looked away just staring at each other and smiling. Lexa felt Clarke's hand slip into her own and she entwined her fingers over Clarke's. Neither of them needed to speak and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Operation Ranya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya talk about Operation Clexa and their next move. Clarke and Lexa discuss getting revenge on the two for trying to make Lexa jealous. Meanwhile Bellamy and Octavia come looking for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Ranya chapter with some Clexa and a bit of the Blake siblings and a little gaming.

When Raven went to find Clarke she found her asleep with Lexa asleep on the bed covers besides her. She texted Anya to meet her there and snapped a picture to tease Clarke with later. When an arm wrapped around her waist she grinned up at Anya.

"Hey babe. How'd the talk with foster mom go?"

"It's was embarrassing but she wasn't too hard on me. We just blindsided her. She even invited you to dinner one night I mean if you want."

Anya smiled rubbing a hand across Raven's stomach.

"Would love to."

"Really. Thought you only did casual."

The blonde woman grinned at how Raven's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'll make an exception for you Fineass. You're one of a kind."

Raven grinned enjoying the warm body pressed against her back and the strong arms holding her.

"I texted you about Clexa. Look."

Raven pushed open the door and Anya saw Clarke and Lexa.

"Awww... my plan worked. They sorted it out. Looks like you're not the only genius."

"How long do you think it would take before we get them hitched. We could drop hints, leave wedding magazines, bring it up in random conversations. What'd you think?"

"How about we get them drunk and set them up?" Anya said. "I know a great chapel in a casino where you can married in ten minutes. No fuss."

Raven laughed.

"Too much. Matching tattoos?"

"Children?"

Anya shook her head with a grin.

"Now whose idea is too much? How about we go to that dinner with your mom and get Clarke to bring Lexa along?"

Raven slapped her arm jokingly.

"That's it! Double dates. We can do all of the above and get them hammered. First tattoos, then wedding, then kids."

"Sounds like a plan. Operation Clexa is ongoing. Hey speaking of operations guess what I got in my room?"

Raven sighed.

"Babe not with Abby in the house. I can't take getting caught in your underwear again in front of her."

"It's not a sex toy baby. It's that game you really really wanted to buy."

Raven gasped.

"It's not released until next week!"

Anya grinned again.

"Yeah but I have a friend who works at a warehouse and he might've got some early copies."

Raven turned and threw her arms around Anya.

" _Baby_! That's so thoughtful. As soon as my foster mom leaves I'll so make it up to you."

"I might've already preinstalled it too so we can go and play it right now without having to wait."

"You are the best girlfriend _ever_. Fuck maybe we should get married."

The expression on Anya's face was unreadable but Raven thought she detected a hint of something behind her eyes, something that made her weak at the knees for a second.

"I'm kidding of course!" Raven joked, a little embarrassed at her sudden surge in romantic feelings for Anya.

"I hope you know I am gonna kick your ass, girlfriend or not."

Raven shoved her playfully.

"Bring it on An. You said that last time when I thrashed you."

"That was a fluke. It's on Fineass. Let's go."

 

  
Clarke opened one eye as Raven and Anya left the hallway outside Lexa's room.

"Did you hear all that?" she asked Lexa. "They're planning our entire future out."

Lexa stretched her arm under her pillow, yawned and opened her eyes.

"They've been throwing Luna at you to try and make me jealous."

Clarke shuffled closer staring into Lexa's eyes.

"Maybe once we deal with Eligius we give them a taste of their own medicine."

A mischievous smile curved across Lexa's lips.

"What did you have in mind?"

Clarke grinned back a plan forming in her mind.

"Something good."

 

 

"Look we know she is here and we want to see her. We only want to talk."

Bellamy slammed his hand on the side of his car with rage. The large man, Gustus he thought he was called, was refusing to tell him anything about Clarke. He'd received a text saying she was shot and that she was fine but he hadn't been able to see her since it happened.

"Bell - try calling her. She might still be recovering."

Octavia tried to keep her brother calm. It was rare he got upset but they were all close to Clarke and he was protective over members of the team getting hurt. He seemed to take it as a personal insult when one of his people got injured.

Bellamy glared at Gustus and tried to call Clarke. She picked up and he explained that he was outside. Several minutes later the Heda herself was at the entrance telling Gustus to let him pass warning him not to try anything.

Lexa led them to her bedroom where Clarke was.

"Hi guys," she said calmly. "What's up?"

 

 


	25. Girlfriend Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy, Clarke and Lexa talk about delaying stealing the chip until Clarke is better and Lexa spoils Clarke with a massage and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter. Sorry it's been a couple of days. Someone in my family suffered a sudden bereavement of her partner so my focus has been on her and how she is and this week has been super busy.

"What's up?" Bellamy exclaimed. "You were shot and you say what's up?"

"I'm fine," Clarke replied. "It's good."

"Fine!" Bellamy yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "You were shot and you are being held hostage by the most powerful gang in Polis."

Clarke glanced at Lexa with one eyebrow raised.

"Most powerful. Really?"

Lexa nodded silently with a slight hint of pride flashing in her eyes.

"Clarke! Focus," he snapped.

The blonde sighed and shifted with a groan of pain. Lexa immediately sat next to her to steady her, holding her arm. She knew that Bellamy meant well and that he was just concerned about her but he did tend to be overly dramatic sometimes.

"Yeah about that hostage thing anyway. Lexa is kinda my girlfriend now."

Bellamy crossed his arms and gave her his best disapproving look. Octavia let out a small laugh and tried to stifle it as Bellamy glared at her.

"She's what?"

"My girlfriend. Yeah we're kinda dating now, seriously dating, which is good because I have news of Eligius and we are all going to work together on this."

"Clarke... you will have to sit this one out," Lexa advised. "You're injured."

Clarke shot an offended look at her.

"Hey. It's just a nick. Besides you need me. No one is as good at stealing well guarded objects as me."

"It's true," Octavia told Lexa, shooting a glance between her and Clarke. "She's the best thief we ever had in the Hunters."

Lexa glanced down at Clarke thoughtfully.

"We will have to wait until you are recovered."

"It's the only way," Bellamy advised rubbing his chin. "We need her. We can set everything up but we can't steal the chip without her. Maybe Raven and Monty can hack into their file system for more intel first to prepare."

Clarke raised her head.

"Wait since when is Raven in the Shadow Hunters?"

"Since the other day when we realised she's a genius and she offered to build me a car."

Lexa darted her eyes towards Clarke. When the blonde noticed her confusion she tilted her head towards her.

"Raven's a genius, like majorly a genius. She can do that," Clarke told her.

"Okay so we do this when you've recovered and get intel in the meantime," Bellamy said.

"What do I do?" Octavia asked. "I'm more the muscle than the brains here."

Bellamy shrugged.

"Stay here with Clarke? Take a holiday?"

"You can stay here," Lexa advised. "We need all the warriors we can get if Eligius decide to attack at full force."

Octavia nodded.

"Good. It's all settled then," Bellamy said still mildly irritated. "I'll go and talk to Raven and ring Monty."

"Er Bellamy. If Raven is in Anya's room I would knock first."

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing in reply and left.

"I'll go with him," Octavia said a little awkwardly. "Make sure he keeps his cool with her. He takes it personally when one of his team are injured."

"Thanks Octavia."

The young brunette left the room and Clarke and Lexa were finally alone again. Clarke shifted and groaned again clutching her side.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Clarke glanced at her.

"A little. Mostly it's my back though. It's aching from lying down so much."

"Do you want a massage? I've been told I'm very good at them."

"Would you? Please."

"Here. Move up a little."

Clarke let Lexa guide her to sit between her legs and slid her hands under her t-shirt. She ran them slowly up Clarke's back until she found her shoulders. She began to massage the muscles and Clarke groaned.

"They weren't lying," she uttered to Lexa. "You are good at this. Please don't stop."

"Are we talking about the massage or something else?"

Clarke smiled slightly, her eyes closed as she focussed only on Lexa's hands.

"Now you're making me horny. That feels amazing. Can you do this more often? Is this a perk of being your girlfriend?"

Lexa chuckled.

"One of them. There are many other perks too."

"Like what?" Clarke asked, her head craning back, eyes still closed as Lexa kneaded her muscles, her fingers soft as silk.

Lexa leaned over Clarke's shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Lie down and I'll show you."

Clarke turned her head to check if Lexa was serious and then obeyed without hesitation, extremely excited to see what the brunette had in mind.

Lexa moved to hover over her, one arm holding her up beside Clarke as she leaned in to press a kiss on her lips. They made out for a moment and Clarke's hands began to roam up Lexa's biceps and then down to her abs before slipping around her waist.

Lexa pulled away, tugging gently on Clarke's bottom lip before letting it go. She looked cocky and sure of herself but also a little vulnerable. Clarke lost herself in light green eyes. Lexa pressed a single kiss to her lips before lowering herself between Clarke's legs, gently guiding her legs apart to make slip inbetween them. Clarke felt a flush of heat rush through her in anticipation of the bliss that she knew was coming.

Lexa teased her first with her fingers and then surged forward to taste her, sliding her tongue into the delicate folds with a moan of appreciation. Clarke's heart beat faster and she felt her whole body heating up as Lexa explored her with her tongue and her fingers, emitting small moans as if she was having the best meal of her life. Clarke tensed her hands, gripping the bedsheets beneath her as she relaxed into the sensations.

The noises Lexa made only excited her more and Clarke could tell she was enjoying herself as much as Clarke was. She could practically feel her smile broadening as she heard Clarke's rapid breaths and felt her muscles clenching. Lexa slipped her fingers inside her while her mouth latched onto the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked. Clarke groaned out and her legs shook as she neared her climax and then she cried out and came right into Lexa's mouth.

  
Clarke felt all tension leave her body, the warm, pleasant afterglow of the orgasm still with her. Lexa emerged, resting on Clarke's stomach on her own hands to gaze up at her.

"You're incredible you know that don't you?"

Lexa's voice was so softer. Softer than Clarke was used to, her tough persona completely faded away and replaced with something much more real. Clarke slowly opened her eyes and saw Lexa looking up at her with wonder. She didn't reply but just smiled back, her words touching her heart in a way she hadn't expected.

"You're the incredible one Lexa," she replied finally.

Lexa reached up and cupped Clarke's chin with her fingertips shifting up to draw her into a tender kiss before returning to rest on Clarke's abdomen avoiding her bandaged wound so as not to hurt her. Clarke reached out and rubbed the side of Lexa's forehead with her thumbs, stroking her hair in fascination. She moved back loose strands of Lexa's hair from her face and rested her hand on the back of the brunette's head in the chestnut tangle of hair.

Lexa closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around Clarke's body as she lay curled up on top of her, inhaling the sweet scent of Clarke's bare skin. She knew deep in her heart that there was nothing she wouldn't do for this woman.

 

 


	26. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go to the apartment to pack up Clarke and Madi's belongings and reminisce about when they first met and Lexa finally allows herself to be completely vulnerable with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, some tears. This chapter gets a little emotional near the end.

"You don't need to do this. I can always have someone get your things for you."

Clarke took the bike helmet from Lexa's hand and put it on defiantly and Lexa knew that she has lost the argument.

"Madi needs some things and miss my own clothes and painting. I haven't painted in ages. Much as I love your t-shirts, they're a little tight on me."

"I've noticed," Lexa joked, her eyes flickering lower.

Clarke shoved her playfully and Lexa threw her leg over the bike, gripping the handlebars. Clarke climbed on behind her, putting her arms around Lexa's waist. Lexa glanced at her over her shoulder with a smirk.

 _She's loving this_ Clarke thought. _Being in charge._

She clasped her hands together to hold herself in place as they sped through the streets to her apartment. When they stopped outside her place she shivered and Lexa unwound the black scarf from her neck and wrapped it around her.

"Home sweet home," Lexa teased as Clarke unlocked the door.

Clarke entered her apartment and it felt like she hadn't been there for ages. Truth be told she was beginning to feel like Lexa's hideout was home now.

"I've kinda missed this place," Lexa said. "Despite hitting me with your car, you treated me very well."

The blonde was packing her things together but she glanced over her shoulder at the brunette.

"And you ate all my food, propositioned me and had me on my own laundry room floor and in my bed after just meeting me."

Lexa glanced towards the laundry room fondly.

"I have very good memories of that day and as I recall you were the one who instigated the actual sex."

"Didn't turn me down though did you?"

"Hell no!" Lexa snapped back with a grin.

Lexa's attention turned as it always did to Clarke's paintings. So beautiful, so fascinating. She was looking forward to having them placed all around the hideout and to creating a place where Clarke could paint freely without interruption. She'd once imagined it impossible to let anyone else into her world. Now she couldn't imagine it without Clarke.

She saw Clarke struggling to lift a box. Clarke was fairly strong but weaker than usual and Lexa rushed over to take it from her.

"Thanks."

"We aren't going to be able to fit all this on the back of the bike."

"I know. I was just moving it by the door to pick it up later."

Clarke directed her where to place it and Lexa carried it with ease lowering it to the ground as if it weighed nothing. She turned around, her black leather jacket falling open as she turned. Clarke seemed to be stressed, fussing over what she needed and what she didn't. Lexa stepped forward.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"What if Madi doesn't like it there? What if she'd rather live here?"

"Then we'll live here," Lexa replied with absolute clarity.

"And what about your gang? They might not accept this relationship. What happens if they turn on you?"

Lexa leaned in towards her.

"They won't. They know the penalty if they do."

Clarke was frowning, her brow furrowed in concern and her lower lip pouting in the way it did when she was worried. Lexa touched her arm.

"How about I send someone to collect all of your stuff later and we just take a few things for now. We'll need a van for the rest. We'll take some of your paints and I can attach a few small canvases to the back."

Clarke nodded, her concern easing a little. It reminded Lexa of how she was the first time she had met when she had been so soft and nervous. She understood why Clarke was nervous. She was overthinking everything and craving painting. Lexa had long since suspected that Clarke needed to paint every now and then just to calm her overactive mind and give her focus.

"I'll go and get some clothes. Just give me a minute."

"There's no rush," Lexa said, content to continue staring at Clarke's artwork.

She glanced towards the couch regreting that she hadn't kissed Clarke that first day when she'd woken and stared into those fascinating blue eyes.

Clarke appeared with a duffel bag and found Lexa deep in thought.

"I'm ready to go?"

Lexa's lip quirked at the side, staring off into the distance as her mind drifted away.

"Lex?"

The brunette turned to Clarke and her gaze flickered down to the sofa and back to Clarke. Her girlfriend immediately dropped the duffel bag, letting it hit the floor with a thud and surging forward to kiss her. They fell onto the sofa, Clarke on top of Lexa making out heatedly.

"I wanted to kiss you from the beginning," Clarke murmoured. "I thought you were beautiful but also fascinating. The tattoos, your eyes."

"Me too," Lexa replied. "I got knocked out and woke up with the hottest woman I'd ever seen as my nurse."

"You're such a tease and so blunt. You're such a bad girl."

Lexa seemed to like this and smiled as she entangled her hands in Clarke's.

"Take off your jacket," Clarke said flatly.

Lexa obeyed and stripped it from her body. Clarke took it with a smirk.

"Wait here," she said. "Don't move."

Clarke was off her in a flash and heading into the laundry room. A few moments later the door opened and Clarke emerged in nothing but Lexa's leather jacket and matching black lingerie. Lexa swallowed hard taking in the full sight of Clarke's curvaceous body.

Clarke strode over and climbed back on top of Lexa.

"Remind me again who's in charge here."

"I am," Lexa said with a grin, her eyes roaming over Clarke's body.

Clarke put Lexa's hands on her breasts and let her touch them for a few glorious moments then grabbed her hands and pinned them behind Lexa's head, deliberately keeping her full cleavage just in front of Lexa's lips and just out of reach.

"Sorry who?"

"I am," Lexa replied, her cockiness slowly fading.

Clarke raised her chin and sat back. Lexa regretted her words almost immediately as her breasts moved even further out of reach, despite her attempts to chase them.

Clarke unhooked her bra and slipped it off without even taking her jacket off. She had Lexa pinned with her strong thighs and began to zip up the leather jacket slowly denying Lexa the view an inch at a time.

"No, no, no," Lexa protested wide-eyed, sitting up now.

Clarke kept her fingers on the zipper as she met Lexa's eyes, a question in them.

"Who's in charge?"

Lexa licked her lips unable to stop staring at the zip and think of what lay underneath that leather. Clarke's blonde hair fell around the black leather. She looked badass in leather and incredibly sexy.

"You," she conceded.

A broad smile spread across Clarke's lips and she drew the zip down seductively. She took Lexa's hands and placed them on her breasts and Lexa's breath hitched as she massaged the soft mounds, growing more excited by the second. She growled and clamped her mouth onto her right breast, sucking on her nipple. It was primal the noises she made. It reminded Clarke of the wildness she'd seen in Lexa from the start when she'd eaten the food she made for her as if half-starved. It was animalistic and Clarke loved knowing that Lexa enjoyed this as much as she did.

Lexa moved towards the other breast sucking on it while kneading the other with her right hand. She felt Lexa's mouth move higher, kissing just below her collarbone and nipping her just enough to leave a mark before proceeding to move higher and leave more around her neck.

It was possessive as if Lexa was claiming her and God if she didn't want to be claimed and taken so badly by Lexa. Somehow Lexa had managed to take back the power and Clarke didn't even care anymore. She gave it up to her as Lexa put her on her back.

"Tie my hands," Lexa said suddenly breaking the kiss.

Clarke who had been enjoying Lexa's attentions with her eyes shut was sure she had heard wrong. She opened her eyes.

"Like last time," she said. "But this time I won't stop you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure," Lexa said, hovering over her. "I want you to -"

Clarke waiting knowing she found it difficult to admit this.

"-To take me."

Clarke searched her eyes to make sure Lexa really wanted this. She found no doubt, only sincerity and vulnerability.

"Okay. Give me a second."

Lexa let her up and Clarke returned with a thin silk piece of fabric. It was soft and she wrapped it loosely around Lexa's hands binding them but making sure Lexa knew that she could free herself at any time if she truly wished.

"You remember the safe word?" Clarke asked.

"Yes," Lexa replied, pursing her lips together in anticipating.

Clarke still held a long piece of fabric and tugged Lexa gently, guiding her towards the bedroom. Lexa followed, her eyes firmly fixed on Clarke as she was led to the bedroom.

"Get on the bed," Clarke commanded in a husky voice.

Lexa sat down on the mattress and brought her legs up facing towards Clarke.

"If at anytime you need to stop tell me. It's fine if you change your mind."

Lexa nodded silently as Clarke tied her hands to the headboard, wrapping it around several times. Clarke brushed Lexa's hair from her face tenderly and then straddled her.

"Now you're mine," she murmoured with a smirk.

Lexa's eyes burned with desire as they gazed up at her. Clarke began to remove her boots and unbutton her trousers. She slide them down her body, pulling her underwear with them and pushing Lexa's black tanktop up higher to give her full access. She removed her own knickers but kept the leather jacket on as she brought her core to Lexa's and began to rub herself over Lexa's body.

Lexa bit her lip and moaned as Clarke started tribbing with her. Lexa wrapped her legs around Clarke's waist, desperately holding her close and Clarke took great pleasure in the fact that she was in complete control. She rode Lexa fast and faster, one hand gripping Lexa's thigh at her side as they fucked fast and intense until they were both coming, bucking against each other as they cried out in unison.

When it was over Lexa felt free, more free than she had ever felt, finally able to give up control and trust someone in her most vulnerable state. She panted and Clark touched her face, reaching for her blindly to check she was okay.

"Was that okay? How do you feel?"

Lexa opened her eyes and felt tears welling in them. Clarke untied her hands quickly and Lexa reached to hug her, sobbing into her chest.

"I've never been vulnerable. I could never."

Clarke hugged her tightly understanding. It was a big deal for Lexa to give up control like that. She had taken a major step and she was crying out of happiness.

"I love you," Clarke whispered. "You know that you can trust me to still love you at your worst."

Lexa nodded, leaning into Clarke's shoulder feeling stronger than ever.

"We should go," Lexa said, lifting her head and wiping her tears.

She was shutting off. Clarke knew that she needed time to process this change and slipped back into Heda whenever she needed time.

"Sure. We're all set. Let's go home."

Lexa smiled at the sentiment and Clarke gave her space to regain her composure. Lexa dressed quickly and Clarke came up behind her and helped her into her leather jacket, smoothing it out on her back. Her hands remained on Lexa's shoulders as she saw her toughness return and she seemed formidable again.

"I'll send Lincoln back to collect the rest," Lexa said as Clarke climbed onto the back of her motorbike.

"You're the boss Heda."

Lexa turned her head back slightly with a smile. She knew what Clarke was doing. She was showing her that she still saw her as a leader, as an equal, that giving up control to her occassionally wasn't being weak. For the first time in her life Lexa actually believed that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. I am Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quint challenges Lexa about her relationship with Clarke and Clarke and Lexa have a family dinner with Madi and Aden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter but they live. Again, sorry I'm not updating as frequently as I was.

Clarke and Lexa arrived home to find the lounge filled with gang members. They were standing as if waiting for them both, Quint at the forefront.

"Heda. We need to talk."

Lexa's lip quirked, her jaw shifting slightly in annoyance.

"What is the problem?" she asked, as calmly as she could.

" _She_ is," he said, nodding towards Clarke. "I can't be in a gang with this thief. She stole from us. She made us look like fools. I demand she faces Trikru  justice!"

Lexa glared at him. Clarke stepped forward to defend herself but Lexa put one arm up to stop her moving towards him. Raven was sat on Anya's lap. Octavia had been talking to Lincoln while Luna was on her phone as usual. They all looked up as Quint raised his voice.

"She lives here now, as my partner. We are in a relationship and you have no right to demand anything. I am in command here not you."

Clarke felt a chill run down her spine at Lexa's words. She seemed powerful suddenly, intimidating and yet absolutely restrained in her actions.

"She has weakened you and made Trikru look weak too. Why has she not stolen the chip yet? Why was she not beaten to within an inch of her life? It is our way. It has always been our way."

"You think me unfit to lead?" she snarled charging forward. "Do you wish to challenge me?"

Quint turned away for a split second and Clarke saw fear in his face but then he seemed determined not to back down.

"I would never challenge you but she needs to be dealt with. Let me do it. I'll handle her."

He was absolutely serious, Clarke realised, as he glared at her in a menacing manner.

"She is off limits Quint. _Leave_ if you don't like it."

He scowled, shaking his head and then surged towards Clarke, a pen knife in his hand. Lexa threw a knife at his hand instantly, one Clarke hadn't even known she carried. It struck his hand before he could touch her and Clarke was awestruck as he cowered, holding his injured hand.

"You attacked my girl," Lexa snarled. "Do you know the punishment for that?"

He appeared terrified now, motionless.

"Come on, let's talk in private."

Lexa's tone had calmed suddenly as she motioned for him to follow. He smirked thinking himself safe but before they reached the door she turned and kicked him with full force through the window. The window smashed as he crashed through it and he fell from the second floor. Clarke rushed to the window to check he was still alive. His eyes opened and she heard him crying out in pain. He was alive but badly injured. She glanced at Lexa who was stone-faced as she turned around.

"Would anyone else like to question my decisions?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good. Now Clarke is off limits. This is her home too now. Anyone who disobeys me will follow Quint through the window."

Lexa spun Clarke, her arms around her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. Clarke lost herself in it. This was a statement to claim her in front of everyone. Clarke would usually hate such possessiveness but adrenaline coursed through her at the sight of the powerful and ruthless Heda. When Lexa pulled back, Clarke was gasping for air and Lexa's hand was resting just above her ass.

Clarke observed the other gang members responses to the act. They were all fearful of Lexa, none of them showing any desire to follow Quint's fate.

"Gustus, Ryder drop Quint off at the hospital. Make sure you are not seen and that he won't talk to the police. Someone else get this window replaced right away and the glass cleared up."

The two men nodded and obeyed and Clarke still found herself a little dizzy and breathless.

"What should we eat tonight?" Lexa asked her casually. "Pizza?"

Clarke shook her head returning to reality. 

"Oh no. We are not living on your takeout only diet anymore. Where's the kitchen? Do you even have food in this place?"

Lexa raised and lowered her eyebrows.

"Of course. Lincoln cooks for the children each day. He's a good cook."

Octavia turned her head to Lincoln sharply and he just shrugged. Clarke noticed that they seemed awful friendly suddenly .

"Good. I'm going to make us some proper food for once."

"Omelette?" Lexa asked quickly. "Can you make it like you did last time? It was delicious."

"I'll make you something better. Home made chicken casserole with roast potatoes. You'll love it."

Clarke shoved her shoulder with a grin and kissed Lexa on the cheek.

"Now where's the kitchen."

Lexa asked Lincoln to show her and seated herself in a large armchair. Anya and Raven were both staring at her.

"What?"

"Does wifey know that you can't cook?" Anya teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I can cook. I just hate cooking. Clarke is pretty good at it."

"She's not kidding babe," Raven told Anya. "Her food is amazing."

Anya grinned at her.

"Can you cook?"

"Hell no! I excel at blowing things up, even food."

"Shame I could picture you in one of those hot aprons."

"In nothing but the apron? Maybe I could borrow one."

Raven and Anya seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Are they always like this?" Octavia asked, gesturing to the pair.

"Pretty much," Lexa replied flicking through a magazine that had been left on the coffee table.

Octavia shook her head at them and got to her feet.

"I'm going to find Lincoln."

"Hey An, let's matchmake Lincoln and Octavia. What should we call them?"

"Linctavia!"

"Brilliant."

Lexa glanced up from her magazine shaking her head at them. Anya was in deep with this one. She knew the feeling. She smiled to herself and continued reading an article, knowing exactly where Anya and Raven's relationship was headed.

 

Clarke, Lexa, Madi and Aden had dinner at a table in a private room. Lexa's table manners had not improved and Madi was almost as bad. Clarke and Aden just looked at each other and shook their heads at the pair but it felt like they were a real family and she could live with Lexa and Madi's rough edges knowing how they were both raised.

"This is amazing," Lexa said shovelling a forkful into her mouth.

Madi said something in agreement while her mouth was full, her words muffled and Clarke raised a disaproving eyebrow. She lowered the fork and apologised.

"Thank you."

"It's is great," Aden said politely. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure," Clarke replied with a smile. "You're welcome to join us for dinner any time."

Aden nodded, his eyes lighting up at her words and Clarke could see Lexa watching her with a smile.

"Aden was the first nightblood we rescued. He was been here more of his life. Most of the others we found only in the last few years."

Clarke met her eyes. She knew what Lexa was telling her. She was telling her that Aden was her family and that he was important to her though she never publicly showed favouritism. She nodded without reply, keeping eye contact so Lexa knew that she understood.

"So, I hear you're a great coder. What are you working on."

Clarke turned her head and Aden launched into a discussion about his latest projects, what he was working on and how he was teaching Madi. Clarke listened and responded positively all the while aware of Lexa's warm hand which had slipped into her own under the table. Aden seemed delighted that someone took an interest in his passion and Lexa shared warm glances with her.

"Did you kick someone out of a window today?" Madi asked, excited.

"Madi! Where did you hear that? You don't ask people questions like that!"

"It's okay," Lexa said. "Someone threatened the safety of our family and I took care of it. It's not a good thing to do that. Remember what I said about violence?"

Madi shrugged.

"Not to do it."

"Aden?" Lexa asked with confidence. "When do we use violence?"

"Only when there is no other choice and to survive. We use words before violence."

"Good. What three rules do we live by?"

Aden had clearly had this lecture a million times but he didn't seem bored or annoyed at having to repeat it. The respect he had for Lexa was very clear.

"Wisdom, compassion and strength."

Clarke knew from the glint in Lexa's eyes that she was aware that she didn't always practise what she preached. Part of leading the gang was being ruthless but she clearly wanted better for the children. Most of the gang treated seemed pretty relaxed most of the time rather than violent. Quint had been one of the only ones Clarke had truly disliked.

"Clarke and I have something to tell you both," Lexa said. "Clarke wants to live here with us from now on and we wanted to ask you Madi if you would like that and Aden how you would feel about that."

Madi shot her head up, glancing from Lexa to Clarke as if it was a joke and they were teasing her.

"It's true," Clarke told her. "We would like to live together and we decided that this place would be safer. You can both tell us if it you don't want that."

"I think it's a great idea," Aden said in a low voice.

Madi still seemed shocked, as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"I-I would really like that. I like it here."

Clarke and Lexa both smiled at each other as Madi and Aden launched into an excited conversation about working on a project together and making their own game. Clarke leaned over and placed another kiss on Lexa's cheek, their hands still connected under the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Wanheda and Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets a new outfit and teases Lexa. Clarke and Lexa enjoy a night together before they have to face Eligius once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of smut, teasing, masturbation and handcuffs (thanks for the suggestion).

"Ready?" Clarke yelled.

"Yes! Just let me see."

Lexa was seated on their bed waiting for Clarke to exit the en suite bathroom. Her bedroom and the entire hideout was now adorned with Clarke's artwork and Lexa loved how it added a brightness to everything, even her darker pieces. She grew impatient waiting for her to emerge, playing with the corner of the pillow.

The bathroom door opened and Clarke exited wearing her new biker outfit. Lexa'd had it made specially for her. It was a short black leather jacket with the words Wanheda in blue on the back. She wore fitted leather pants and strong black boots. Lexa's eyes lit up and she found herself unable to stop staring. Clarke turned to show her the back.

"Well?" she asked gesturing with her hands. "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"Oh it suits you. Come here."

Lexa gripped the lapels of the jacket and yanked her into her lap, one arm around Clarke's back as they fell backwards on the bed. Lexa slipped her tongue into Clarke's mouth as they kissed, wanting to be as intimate with Clarke as she could get. She wanted her inside her, to fill her with every fibre of her being.

"Thanks for the gift," Clarke whispered, brushing her nose against Lexa's as she pulled back.

"Hmmm..."

"I kinda got you a gift too."

Clarke seemed a little hesitant now but leaned over to reach the first drawer in the bedside cabinet. She produced a pair of black handcuffs, metal lined with leather swinging them around her finger.

Lexa smirked and surged forward but Clarke placed a hand on her chest.

"Not until you tell me what Wanheda means and why the gang keep calling me it."

"Well..."

Lexa shifted uncomfortably.

"Just tell me."

"It means Commander of Death. It's kind of a joke after what happened with Quint."

Clarke blinked rapidly, her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean? He didn't die."

Lexa steadied Clarke with her hand on her hips.

"I know but it's a way or warning people. You get hurt, they get hurt. It's an odd nickname but it's stuck since they heard you shot that man to save me."

Clarke's gaze wandered and a sadness touched the corner of her mouth. Lexa knew she was thinking about the terrible things they'd done.

"They're using it out of respect. If it bothers you I'll command them to stop."

The blonde shook her head and met her eyes with a smile.

"It's fine. I can't run away from what I did. It was my choice. He would have killed you."

Lexa ran tender fingers over the side of her face with a sympathetic expression. Her other hand moved to trace the small scar on her side, slipping underneath the black top she wore.

When Lexa looked up from what she was doing, blue eyes were focussed on her own.

"So what do you say? Should we test your new gift?" Clarke asked her voice dropping to that deep tone that drove Lexa wild.

Lexa nodded and Clarke told her to put her hands together and clasped the handcuffs around one of her wrists. She clasped the other cuff around the headboard and clicked it shut.

"Now you're all mine," Clarke said, teasing her.

She leaned back and began to strip Lexa but didn't take a single item of clothing off herself. She ran her hands up along Lexa's bare legs, sliding up her thighs. Lexa reached out her other hand but Clarke shoved it away.

"No touching Lex. You know the rules of this game. I'm in charge."

The brunette pursed her lips withdrawing her arm, unable to look away from Clarke whose hands were sliding up her hips, grazing her hip bone and following the lines of her curves until she was touching the sides of Lexa's breasts. She kissed her neck, then her shoulder, then her collarbone and then brought Lexa's breast into her mouth placing hot kisses over the firm mound, darting her tongue out to flick her nipple before taking it between her lips and sucking. She moved to the other and did the same, skirting around it, teasing it while Lexa's body cried out for release.

Clarke only smiled, very pleased with herself before she placed her lips over Lexa's pulse point, moving her lips sensually over her delicate neck and sucking her tongue frequently darting to taste her.

"Clarke, you're killing me."

The blonde pulled back and lowered herself to do the same to Lexa's inner thighs, drawing upwards. Lexa's body was strong and lithe and feminine. She had beautiful curves and was more muscled than Clarke herself. The raw power in her body was evident in how she walked, how she moved. She was powerful and she knew it and that only drove Clarke's desire to have her complete at her mercy, helpless beneath her.

Lexa moaned. She was practically purring as Clarke kissed her thigh muscles all the while getting higher but refusing to go high enough for Lexa to get any relief.

Clarke lifted herself back off the bed, leaving Lexa chained there and unable to reach her. She could visibly see the lust on Lexa's face before she turned her back to her. The brunette was losing her self control, her desire for release overriding all sense of politeness.

Clarke turned back with a smirk and found Lexa's gaze focussed very low. She raised her head, her eyes practically begging her to touch her again.

Clarke unbuttoned the leather trousers and slipped her her hand inside in front of Lexa. She moaned and began to pleasure herself in front of the brunette whose jaw hung open in shock. Clarke pleasured herself in front of Lexa, rubbing her clitoris slipping down into her folds and moaning. Lexa just stared at her with the most lustful gaze she had ever seen. She was hungry for her, primalistically possessive in that moment and Clarke had never felt as wanted by anyone as she did by Lexa.

She brought herself to climax and cried out making sure Lexa knew how far gone she was and that her orgasm was very real. Lexa shuddered as she watched and Clarke finished and withdrew her fingers. She stripped herself of her clothes hurriedly and climbed onto the bed on all fours. Lexa followed her every movement, eyes fixed entirely upon Clarke like a cheetah waiting to pounce on its prey. 

When Clarke was over Lexa and they were eye to eye she reached out her fingers and Lexa took them into her mouth. She sucked them and then let Clarke replace them with her lips and kiss her. Lexa craned up trying to deepen it but Clarke drew away again, determined to not stop teasing.

Lexa tried to move her body against Clarke's for release but the blonde had her under her control and Lexa eyed the handcuffs desperately.

She reached up with her other hand and slipped the handcuffs open. She grabbed Clarke and turned her over instantly with a growl.

Clarke yelped in surprise as Lexa's hands roamed her body before her breathing became deeper and she was heading towards another orgasm herself. Lexa shoved her thigh into Clarke's centre and brought the blonde's thigh against her own with a sigh.

_Finally...  
_

She moved herself back on forth on the smooth thigh until she hit the spot she was after and began coming, orgasm after orgasm shaking her and her legs began to trembled. Clarke was in just as bad as state, writhing and turning her head to the side, her eyes tightly closed. Her nails raked Lexa's back and she bit into Lexa's shoulder unable to stop herself as she came with a high pitched cry that the whole hideout had probably heard.

Lexa moved her thigh back and forth milking it for all it worth until Clarke was utterly done. They both panted, Lexa's body heavy on top of her as she came down from the high of the experience. Clarke's hand was on the back of her neck and her own resting on Clarke's hips.

Lexa leaned her forehead on Clarke's their eyes still firmly closed.

"I-" Lexa started with a whisper.

Clarke hushed her knowing she was about to apologise for breaking the rules of the roleplay. She placed one finger on Lexa's lips and shifted her hand to Lexa's back bringing the brunette into her embrace. Lexa rested her head on Clarke's chest and they held each other both wondering how they had ever lived without each other.

"Tomorrow. Eligius-"

Clarke would be going back into the lion's den the next evening. She knew Lexa would look after Madi but somehow it still played on her mind. She wanted Lexa to know that she trusted her to take care of her if anything happened.

"If it goes south-" she continued.

"Shhh..." Lexa whispered, resting in the crook of Clarke's neck.

She had her arms wrapped around Clarke and shifted to settle. Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't blame Lexa for not wanting to think about it. Eligius meant business. They weren't to be messed with but Clarke had to do this for Madi and Lexa and all the nightbloods that they wouldn't stop hunting.

"I'll never stop loving you," Clarke murmoured.

Lexa raised her head, a heartbreaking expression on her face. They way she looked at Clarke made her melt. No one had ever looked at her like that before, like she meant everything to them. Lexa touched her face tenderly and placed a single kiss on her lips. They didn't need words in that moment. Whatever tomorrow brought they were together now and that was all that mattered.

Lexa shifted to her side and brought her arms around Clarke's waist nestling into her and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep side by side.


	29. Time for Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enters the Eligius Headquarters to find the chip and bumps into a pair of scientists while Lexa finds some of her security detail are missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm slower updating at the moment. Had a funeral to attend and lots of family stuff and was a bit exhausted. I come from a very large family and all the socialising left me a bit tired yesterday. I'll try not to leave it too long inbetween updates. We are getting towards the end now and so there won't be too many more chapters to go.

Wanheda was in front of the Eligius Headquarters. It was dark and the building was white, a symbol of the power of the corporation, designed to appear trustworthy and state of the art. You wouldn't walk by and know that they were murdering people. Their CEO appeared in magazines, had a twitter account, had perfect PR.

Cage Wallace was the CEO, given the role by his father Dante but Clarke had long since suspected that it was Cage who was really in charge.

"Is Security down?" she asked, pressing the device in her ear.

"Affirmative," Raven replied cheerfully. "Just be careful yeah. Monty's hacking the cameras as we speak."

"The guards?" Clarke asked.

Octavia's voice came through loud and clear.

"Not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Lexa?"

"Here. Be careful."

"I will."

Clarke was wearing her mask and had her handgun in her left hand by her side.

Here goes she thought taking a deep breath. The electric doors opened as she walked forward and set off into a run through the building.

  
Lexa paced in the hideout, the shadow riders Monty and Raven setup with their equipment. Lexa had sent security detail to cover Clarke if she got into trouble but she couldn't help but feel helpless with her in there alone. When she heard Clarke's voice on the radio saying her name she rushed over to the microphone to reply.

"Here. Be careful."

"I will."

"She'll be on radio silence from this point," Monty told her. "Now we just have to wait."

Lexa didn't like the sound of that and turned away, trying to control her emotions. This was tougher than she has expected. She took a breath. She had to stay level headed. Clarke needed her to be.

  
A silent figure moved through the hallways of the Eligius Corporation taking care at each turn. Even with the cameras down and the mask on, Clarke felt exposed, as if someone could catch her at any moment. Each door she came to was already unlocked and she searched for the most likely places it would be hidden, having narrowed down the possibilities to a handful of locations.

Usually she would know exactly where to find what she was stealing but this time they had kept all records offline, redacted and inaccessible to conceal any clues as to its location.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?"

A young boy with floppy dark hair in a lab coat had walked in behind her, a young woman by his side. Their nametags said Jasper Jordan and Maya Vie. Clarke raised the gun and they raised their hands almost immediately.

"Where's the chip? Do you know it's location?"

"What chip? I don't know about-"

"Shut up," Clarke snapped. "Lying to me isn't a smart plan. Show me."

The boy and girl looked at each other. Jasper nodded and Clarke forced them at gunpoint to lead her to its location.

"You won't get away with this," Jasper muttered. "These are bad people. They'll come after you."

"If they're bad people why are you working for them?"

His eyes flickered to the brunette beside him and she understood. He was there for her.

"What do they have on her?"

"Our kid," Jasper replied. "They took her for the first stage of testing. This is the only way we get her back."

Clarke frowned under her mask.

"Is she a nightblood?"

He shook his head.

"No. They tried the chip on red blood and it didn't work so they use them for lab tests. So far only nightbloods can take the chip and it keeps rejecting them."

Clarke shook her head trying to understand.

"How many people do they have? Do you know where they are being kept?"

Maya touched his arm and shook her head. He was clearly very affected and wanted nothing more than to rush in and rescue his child.

"It's okay. I'll keep the gun on you. They'll know you had no choice. I can help you. First take me to the kids. Then the chip."

"They are both guarded. We won't get through."

"Just leave that to me," she replied.

 

  
Lexa had been waiting for what felt like hours. In reality it had been barely twenty minutes since she had heard Clarke's voice.

"Heda!"

Lincoln crashed into the room out of breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her whole body stiffening.

The look on his face told her that it was bad.

"Luna. Anya. They're both missing. They were on security detail but haven't checked in. Gustus checked where they were patrolling and found only specks of blood. Black specks."

Lexa's lips curved downwards and her heart sank.

No. It's not over until it's over. They may have been captured.

"Raven, Monty. Call me the moment Clarke gets back in contact. Lincoln, you're with me. Call the others. I have a plan."

Lincoln nodded. Lexa noticed Raven's lowered head and worried expression. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them. Trust me. We aren't leaving our people behind, any of them."

Raven didn't reply but Lexa could tell by her uncharacteristic bout of silence that she had the same fear as Lexa, that something had happened to her.

"If Clarke-" Lexa started.

"We'll call you if she needs help We aren't going anywhere."

Lexa nodded slowly, her face masked with warpaint. She squared her shoulders and turned to exit, Lincoln and several others following behind her.

 

 

 

 


	30. Diversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds the missing people as well as two familiar faces. She steals the chips but faces another problem when Azgeda invade the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind comments and being patient with me.

"I thought you said it was guarded?" Clarke asked, glancing around the corner at the white door.

"It usually is," Jasper replied.

"They should be in there but it's locked. Only certain people have access."

Clarke could see the concern on Maya's face. As a foster mother she understood how terrifying it was to have your child taken away from you.

"It's not locked anymore," Clarke said dryly. "Open it."

Jasper pushed the door slowly as if he was half-expecting her to be lying. When it open he was wide-eyed but thrilled and shoved it hard, rushing straight in.

When Clarke entered the room, it was filled with cages. There were kids and adults all being held against their will. Clarke rushed to open each cage, fumbling with each lock. Lucky for them she was an expert at getting through locks.

A young girl with black curly hair rushed out into Maya and Jasper's arms. Clarke continued to open the cages until she noticed two familiar faces. She pushed up her mask as she saw them.

"Anya? Luna? How?"

Anya was scowling. Luna just seemed bored and sat back against her cage with her arms crossed.

"This one thought she saw one of the Mountain Men and decided we should follow him straight into an ambush."

"How was I to know?" Anya snapped. "Maybe if you had stopping looking at your phone for a second and actually helped."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"And listen your charming conversation day in day out. No thanks."

"Stop squabbling. Someone might hear you."

Clarke picked the lock on Luna's cage first, the brunette watching her, seemingly impressed with her skills. Next she moved to Anya's, telling Jasper to lead the others out and she would follow behind.

"Take the left hallway and go down the stairs. You're less likely to be spotted there but be careful. Ring this number when you're clear and ask for Bellamy."

Clarke wrote the number on a nearby scrap of paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said. "I won't forget this. The chip is through there."

He seemed so sincere. Clarke just nodded and hoped that she had done enough to help them all.

She headed towards the back of the room and in through the next door. It was guarded by a retina scanner but Raven had disabled the whole system. She had made a joke about nothing being fully secure and took it down in seconds remotely stating that whoever had connected the entire building security onto one network was an idiot.

Clarke hoped she was right as she took a breath and pushed the handle, praying that no alarms woulds be set off and that there was no additional security.

Inside was a single computer chip on a glass stand. She took it carefully and placed it inside a case to keep it safe.

"All this trouble for you," she muttered. "What do you do?"

"It doesn't talk that's for sure," Anya said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Clarke jumped, one hand on her heart.

"Anya don't do that. I thought it was one of them."

Anya smirked.

"So you're not as fearless as you seem Wanheda."

"Of course not. Now let's go."

They made their way through the building following Clarke's lead, the blonde hushing Anya whenever she tried to make funny comments about her secretly being a cat burglar. Once they got to the exit, several bikes pulled up, Lexa in the lead. Clarke tried to contact Raven but got no response.

"Rae? Monty? Anyone?"

There was just silence on the line.

"There's another problem," Lexa said. "Get on."

Clarke climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as the procession of bikes roared and sped away, Lexa at the front.

"Why isn't anyone answering?"

Lexa was focussed on the road ahead but Clarke could sense her tension. Something was wrong.

"It's Azgeda. They took the hideout while we were out. Anya and Luna were just diversions to draw more of our people away."

"What! What about Madi and Aden?"

"Do not fear Clarke. I won't let anyone take our family from us."

Lexa's lips curved up into a sneer and her hands gripped the handlebars. Clarke's heart skipped. She was terrified for the kids but Lexa's resolute determination gave her strength. She believed in Lexa.

 

  
Raven and Monty had heard the commotion long before the Ice Queen had taken the hideout. Windows were smashed, bikes roared out front and the security they had left was quickly overpowered and captured.

They'd fled the room as soon as it had started and Raven had dragged Monty into a large closet, practically holding their breath as Azgeda bikers took control of the hideout.

When they had passed Raven and Monty crept out and Raven made her way to the basement.

"In here quick."

They both ran inside, shutting the door behind them. When Raven turned, the entire room was filled with tech as if she'd just walked into a server room.

"Hoooly hell. Jackpot!"

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

Madi crept out from behind a table, Aden following close behind.

"Well, well, well. I could ask you both the same thing. Did you build all this kid?"

Raven glanced at Aden now, a grin across her lips. He nodded bashfully. She pointed at him.

"You may just have saved us all kid."

 

 

 


	31. Natblida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa issues Nia with a challenge. Clarke worries about Lexa and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this so long. There shouldn't be too many more chapters but there'll likely be a few yet as it all plays out.

"Nia, get out here!"

Lexa's voice rang loud and clear. They were all outside the hideout which was surrounded by both Azgeda and Mountain Men.

"Wait. I thought you said they were enemies."

Lexa turned to Clarke with a scowl.

"They are," she snarled. "They must've made a deal."

Nia appeared suddenly, surrounded by her warriors, a dark haired girl at her side and a young man with straight black hair and a wolfish appearancs. His eyes were narrow, almost cat-like as they drew over Trikru, Clarke in particular.

  
"Yes we did," Nia said with a smirk.

She was regal in appearance. Clarke could see why she was nicknamed the Ice Queen right away. Beyond that regal appearance and the strange marks on their skin, her eyes were ice, lacking any compassion. She seemed to be enjoying the drama and was obviously convinced that she had already won.

"Nia," Lexa scowled.

"Lexa how are you? How's Costia? Oh wait. Sorry I forgot I sent one of my men after her didn't I?"

Clarke's head spun to Lexa. She hadn't known it was Nia who had done that. Maybe they knew about her father. Lexa face was stone as she faced her, saying nothing in reply. Clarke could see how much she was restraining herself. Her lips were curled back, her jaw twitched but she kept herself completely composed to anyone who didn't know her well enough to see Nia's presence affected her.

"What do you want?" Lexa asked, a note of irratation in her tone.

Nia drifted closer, her head held high. There was no fear in her eyes. Clarke could practically sense the viciousness behind that facade. She saw Lexa only as a rival and wanted nothing more than her absolute destruction.

"I have what I want, your territory but I made a deal with Eligius. They want the chip. They give me your turf. I give them the chip. So if you want your precious natblidas unharmed you'll hand it over."

"You're working with Eligius and the Mountain Men?" Clarke asked. "You can't give the chip to the both of them."

Nia laughed loudly.

"Foolish child. Don't you understand yet. The Mountain Men are Eligius. They are the same thing. Eligius contols the money and their mountain men control the streets. Why do you think they make so much public noise?"

"Distraction," Lexa said. "The focus is on them so it's not on what Eligius is really doing."

"That's right. Now give me the chip."

Lexa shook her head.

"My people go free first then you get it."

Nia laughed.

"That's not how this works. You are weak. You are beaten, unfit to rule this territory, unfit to be a leader. I hold all the cards."

"Not all of them," Lexa said sharply.

Luna put a hand on Lexa's hand and shook her head.

"Lex. Don't."

Lexa shook her off. Clarke knew something was wrong but she wasn't sure what. Why was Luna so concerned?

"Then I challenge you for my territory and the safety of my people," Lexa said. "Do you accept or are you afraid to face me in front of your people?"

Nia smirked again and Clarke couldn't help but think she had planned this.

"I name my son Prince Roan as my champion. Do you accept?"

Clarke noted the lack of joy in her son's demeaner when she named him.

"I accept."

"Who will fight for you?"

Lexa steeled herself and stepping forward. Clarke saw several of Nia's people tense at her approach as if they feared her.

"I am Heda. No one fights for me."

"What is this challenge?" Clarke asked, gently tugging at Lexa's sleeve.

Lexa wasn't meeting her eyes and her worry intensified. She turned her head sideways to respond, refusing to move her eyes from Nia's. It was a standoff. Clarke understood that much. What she didn't understand was what exactly Lexa had agreed to.

"A fight to the death with weapons. Winner takes both territories," Anya said. "Lexa already has alliances with all the others, besides the Mountain Men and Azgeda."

Clarke shook her head wide eyed.

"To the death!"

"The fight will commence in the usual place in twenty minutes," Lexa commanded. "I will be there shortly."

Nia smiled. It was a creepy smile full of joyful malice. She had definitely planned for this.

"Clarke, let's talk alone," Lexa said under her breath.

She took Clarke's arm and led her away from hideout and into a small alleyway, her people keeping guard from a distance.

  
"Are you insane?" Clarke asked waving her hands. "You're gonna fight him to the death."

"This is our way Clarke," Lexa replied. "You knew who I was, what kind of life I led. This is how it's always been done."

"Why? To prove who's the bigger badass or who's the bigger idiot."

Lexa rolled her eyes.

"She called me weak. I have to fight."

"No you don't!" Clarke yelled waving her hands frantically. "What if you lose? What about Madi and Aden and all of your people?"

Clarke's voice grew quieter as she stepped forward and into Lexa's space.

"I don't want to lose you," she said.

She felt vulnerably suddenly, afraid. She hadn't realised how much Lexa had become her rock. She was the one who comforted her, who reassured her. Clarke had never let anyone have that role in her life, not even her parents though they had tried.

Lexa put her hands on Clarke's shoulders, brushing her hair back from her skin. She cupped Clarke's face.

"You've never seen me fight, not truly. Trust me. I will win this."

"And if you don't?" Clarke said her voice trembling.

Lexa pushed back her blonde locks, skimming her forehead with her fingertips softly.

"Then you will do what's necessary to keep our people safe, especially our children. I have faith in you."

Hearing Lexa say those words, 'our people, our children', made Clarke's breath hitch and her heart skip a beat. This was the real Lexa. Fearless, selfless, willing to do anything to protect those she loved and Clarke was willing to do the same.

"Fine but there's something else we need to do. Eligius, Cage Wallace. Even if you win the fight and Nia does play by the rules he won't."

Lexa nodded.

"I know. Nia will never play by the rules no matter the outcome."

Clarke realised she had a plan for that outcome already but not for Cage.

"I have a plan," Clarke said suddenly. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Lexa said. "What do you have in mind?"

"You delay the fight with Nia for as long as you can so I can get to Cage. I'll need your bike."

Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek suddenly.

"Don't die, please."

Lexa smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss. Clarke was left breathless at its intensity but they separated quickly, neither of them wanting to lose focus.

"You either. Be careful."

Clarke nodded and Lexa threw her the bike key. Lexa watched her leave, her heart pounding when Clarke turned and shot a rueful gaze in her direction.

Lexa swallowed as something gnawed at her. The idea of Clarke going into danger in a planned mission had been difficult enough but the thought of her going after Cage alone terrified her. It was only because she knew that Clarke had a plan and that she had to trust her that she stopped herself from running after her.

  
Clarke dialled the number on her cell phone as she straddled the bike and pushed the key in the ignition.

"Cage," she said as soon as she heard him pick up, "I have the chip. Call of your men and I will bring it to you. Nia and Lexa don't have it."

"We need a nightblood," he replied. "Or it's useless."

"I know. Call them off or I'll change my mind."

Clarke hung up the phone knowing that he would do as she asked. She had told no one that she was a nightblood, not even Lexa. It had happened the previous year when she had been in the Shadow Riders.

 

Some Time the Previous Year

"Mom?"

Clarke crawled in through her mother's window, a gunshot wound in her side. This time she had made a mistake. The robbery was meant to be a quick one. A single black vial. It was supposed to be a cure, something gave red bloods, black blood. It was well known that they could heal faster than red bloods but no one was quite sure why. It had gone badly. No one was where they were supposed to be. The security were on high alert and she'd lost contact with the Shadow Riders.

Her mom went to work right away, the shock evident in her eyes but her instincts as a healer taking over.

"What is that in your hand?" her mother asked, as she hurriedly ripped her top open to get to the wound still absolutely focussed on her task. 

Clarke gripped the vial against her palm, the pain too much to bear.

"It turns people into nightblood. It's a theory that they can heal slightly faster but they don't know if i..."

"Clarke! Clarke!"

Her wound had been bad but when she'd awoken, her mother had removed the bullet and stitched the wound. Clarke glanced down at where the vial in her hand had been but it was missing. She stared into her mom's eyes, trying to focus.

"I used it on you," her mom replied, her voice shaking. "I was losing you. I had to take the chance."

Clarke frowned but her mother's actions saved her and no one had ever found out that the vial had been tested on her. When she found out later that all previous test subjects had died and they believed they had failed and stopped the experiment, Clarke knew she had been lucky. There was no telling what could have happened. Her mother showed her that under the microscope she did indeed essentially have nightblood in composition and told her that they were wrong. Her blood would be completely black in appearance eventually.

Clarke had worried when she had been shot that Lexa would see her blood and it would be black but it wasn't quite that dark yet and her mother had stitched the wound quick enough that no one noticed. The last time Clarke'd had a period, just after being shot, it was the blackest she'd ever seen and she knew then that she was now truly a nightblood and that the vial had worked, albeit much slower than she had expected. 


	32. Listen to the Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out more about the chip and it's purpose and the origin of the nightblood serum is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify a little history in case of confusion. In this AU, nightblood was a natural occurence in a very small percentage of the population until the serum was used to create more nightbloods. 
> 
> The second serum that Clarke took is a different version that Eligius created as they struggled to recreate the original. They thought it a failure and gave up on trying to recreate it not realising that it had worked on Clarke. 
> 
> Not much is known about why people get nightblood or how different it is except that it is resistant to radiation, works better with technological implants and mildly accelerates healing.

"I almost didn't believe you."

Cage Wallace and his father Dante waited for the scientist to confirm it with the sample of Clarke's blood. The scientist's name tag said Dr Tsing. She looked up from the microscope and nodded at Cage. The room was guarded by one women with a gun, a tall, blonde one who watched her every movement warily. She had one hand on a pistol by her side and Clarke tried not to focus on her intimidating presence and how just crazy what she was doing was.

"So you can use me for whatever this is. You can let the other nightbloods go free."

"No," Cage said. "All the others died."

"I'm willing to risk it," Clarke replied. "But only if you pull back from Trikru territory right now.

Dante nodded at his son clicked his fingers. Cage pressed the intercom on the wall and ordered for a retreat.

"So how do we do this?"

Cage edged towards her.

"First you take this and then we implant the chip."

Clarke glanced down at his hand and took what he was offering. It was a small square device intended to be ingested.

"Take this first."

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the slight smile at the corner of his lips or the gleam in his eyes. She took it and examined it.

"And how do we use the chip."

"We call it the flame," Dante told her in a patient voice. "The password is ascende superious and must be spoken aloud before it is inserted in the back of the neck."

Clarke's eyed darted between the two men. Something was definitely off. They would never tell her their secrets unless they expected her dead.

"Take that first or it won't work," Cage urged.

He was too eager. Clarke glanced down at the floor as if thinking, sliding the square into her side pocket without them noticing. She raised her head and swung around Dante placing a gun to the side of his head.

"Put it down!" Clarke yelled as the guard pointed a gun at her. "Unload it, put it on the floor and kick it over there."

She was reluctant but obeyed and Clarke kept the gun against Dante's head. She backed out slowly.

"Follow her!" Cage yelled as soon as she was almost out of the door. "Don't let her out of your sight."

He pressed the intercom and ordered his people to find her.

  
"You are making a mistake. You won't get away with this."

"Shut up," Clarke replied as she hurried down the corridor with Dante still at gunpoint.

She spotted an open lift and pulled him inside pressing the button to go down.

"Now. Tell me why this chip is so damn important."

  
Thirty Years Before

"You cannot do this. It's not ready. You'll kill us all."

Becca banged on the glass window as they took away her AI, A.L.I.E 1.0. Initial testing had proved it too dangerous to become active. It was intended to help humanity but Eligius wanted to give it access to the whole company network before it was ready. From there it would easily spread worldwide. She had found the A.I's logic becoming more and more dangerous as she spent more time with it. When it had told her that 'there were too many people' she recognised what it intended to do.

After they implemented A.L.I.E 1.0 across the whole network, she hurriedly created a solution. A second version, improved and designed to work with humanity by understanding it better. Combined with the nightblood she had been working on in case she was too late to stop the AI from destroying everything.

She created a passcode but A.L.I.E 1.0 had been spying on her and reported back to Dante Wallace with the phrase. She had little time to lose when she'd packed the case and hurried out of the building. By the time they'd realised she had already lost her. She spent years distributing the vials, starting first with orphans.

The nightbloods had existed before Becca came along and created the serum. It was a fluke of birth that affected a tiny portion of the population. She had tested it thoroughly and found it resistant to radiation, including many forms emitted by advanced technology. She had synthesised it herself to work with the flame.

When they caught her they shot her and stole the rest of the vials but by then enough had been distributed that it was difficult to figure our true born nightbloods from created nightbloods.

Yet she had left one last surprise for them. She had shut A.L.I.E 1.0 down before she'd left after injecting herself with the nightblood and using the flame on herself to access it's emergency shutdown protocol and only a nightblood using the flame could reactivate it again.

_Or destroy it._

The destruction of A.L.I.E 1.0 was the last thing she had been working on but she hadn't completed the process.

 

"Wow," Clarke said as she led Dante outside, still listening to his tale. "You guys are dumb. You want to turn an AI back on that might destroy the world? Why?"

Dante shook his head with a grimace.

"You lack vision. Becca's fears prevented progress. She let her doubts destroy her greatest achievement."

Clarke frowned.

"So you don't want to listen to the genius scientist when she warns you that there's a serious problem with it? She invented the damn thing. Why wouldn't you listen to her?"

"Progress always comes at a cost. Eligius planned for the worst case scenario. We built a bunker for survival. We would have rebuilt civilization even better than before."

Clarke dragged him towards the bike, checking around her for armed guards as she put the key in he ignition with her free hand.

"You really are crazy. You people need help."

She pushed him hard and got on the bike and sped away just as Eligius' men and several Mountain men chased down the street shooting after her. She narrowly dodged the bullets as she swerved sideways and raced around a corner and down a side street until she was out of sight.

"Clarke? Clarke? Come in Wanheda. Damn it."

She pressed the device in her ear as she heard Raven's voice suddenly.

"Raven? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Clarke! I got it working. Listen shit got real in the hideout. It's been taken over and I'm hiding in a basement with Monty, Madi and Aden..."

Clarke's heart began to pound.

"Madi and Aden are there? Are they okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking."

It was Monty's voice and she heard scuffling.

"Get off the mic Monty. Stop being so dramatic. Listen Griff we're holed up in here with one of the best amateur tech setups I've ever seen. How can we help?"

"Lexa is dealing with Nia. Anya and Luna are with her. I've got to get back for the fight."

Clarke made her way through the streets trying to keep as calm as possible knowing that Lexa wouldn't be able to delay the fight for much longer.

"As soon as I get there we have another problem to deal with too," she told Raven, trying to stay focussed. "Can you hack into the personal files of someone called Becca who worked for Eligius fifty years ago on a project called A.L.I.E 1.0? They could be seriously encrypted. I need to know everything about it."

"I'm insulted that you even have to ask. I'll get on it."

"Stay put for now. I'll check back in later."

Clarke pressed to end the communication and sighed. She had to get to Lexa first and then after that, there was only one person who would be able to help her through taking the chip and surviving. She really didn't want to drag her mom into this but no one was a better medic than her.

 


	33. The True Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrives back just in time to witness Lexa and Roan's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, depictions of fighting with weapons and reckless motorbike riding. 
> 
> Trigedasleng 
> 
> Jus drein jus daun - Blood must have blood

Lexa watched for Clarke without even meaning to while she delayed the fight as much as possible. Her worry for Clarke hung heavy around her heart. She pushed it away to concentrate on what she had to do ass she always did with her feelings but when she heard the familiar roar of her bike and saw the shine of blonde hair she exhaled, releasing the tension that had been building since she left.

Clarke strode over and their eyes locked.

"I'm glad you came," Lexa told her.

"Me too," Clarke replied with a slight nod of her head.

Their eyes remained locked, Lexa able to see the warring emotions within Clarke. She hated this. Having to stand by idly while Lexa would battle with Roan.

They stood beside each other, Heda and Prince Roan. Lexa was standing straight, her chin raised regally, appearing fearless and confident. Roan was more casual, resting his weight on one foot, his reluctance to fight yet lack of fear in doing so, visible in his stance.

They both held weapons.

Swords as if they were in some damn Medieval battle Clarke thought as she watched.

Roan attacked first but Lexa moved swiftly to block him. Clarke could barely breathe as their swords clashed, Lexa absent her usual leather jacket, likely so she could move more freely.

She attacked next, pushing forward in careful, rapid strikes. She was magnificent, formidable and Clarke began to realise that she had severly underestimated Lexa's fighting ability.

Lexa took a few knocks, stumbled and he pressed his sword down on hers, using all his strength to overpower her. Lexa gripped the blade with her hand, knowing it was not sharp enough to cut her too deep and pushed uo knocking him back. Clarke inhaled sharply, her heart pounding. Lexa recovered her own sword from the ground and picked up Roan's, wielding them both now.

To his credit Roan didn't accept defeat and turned for another weapon. One of Azgeda threw him a long, wooden stick like a spear and he spun it around and began to win. He knocked one weapon from her hand and then the other and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back.

As she lay on her back on the floor, black blood dripping from the corner of her lip, Clarke felt as if time had stopped. Each second felt like forever as she almost forgot to breath as the possibility of losing Lexa became far too real. Roan moved closer and Clarke could only think of reaching her gun and ending him before Lexa was lost to her.

He hovered over her ready to strike but Lexa shifted suddenly, surprising everyone and swung her leg around to strike his and sweep him from his feet. He fell but surged forward swinging the spear at her and Lexa cartwheeled back, landing on her feet and avoiding each of his attacks. It was magnificent to see her turn it around. Roan tried his best but she disarmed him, dodged every moved he made and swung the spear from the ground up to his face. It hit him with a sickening crack and he was thrown backwards and knocked down and Clarke knew that it was over. They had won.

Nia shouted immediately from the front of her gang.

"If you die, you don't die one of us, you die a coward."

Lexa stared down at him as if she intended to kill him.

"Will she honour our deal?" she asked.

Roan knew what the implication of her question was but he shook his head.

"No. She'll never concede."

"Will you?"

"I already have. You won."

_"Jus drein jus daun_ ," she uttered in a deep tone.

Lexa turned and threw the spear straight into Nia's chest. The woman slumped back to the ground, her people moving away from her in horror.

"Your leader is dead and your champion has failed," Lexa roared. "Azgeda is now under Trikru control. The Queen is dead. Long live the King!"

She offered a hand to Roan and he took it. The two gangs cheered and began to chant for their Heda. Clarke watched in awe as two of the most powerful gangs in Polis cheered for her girlfriend as if she was a great Commander and they were her army.

Clarke wanted to stay and talk to Lexa, to tend to her wounds but if Lexa knew what she was about to do, she would never allow her to do it. She would do it herself before she would let Clarke. Lexa turned to Clarke, her green eyes appearing almost black behind the black war paint. The cut on her lip made her look fierce, like a warrior emerging from battle victorious.

Clarke took the key from her pocket and moved back to Lexa's motorbike. She caught Lexa frowning at her, puzzled. Clarke gazed at her longingly. This could be the last time she saw her face if she didn't succeed. She loved her. She knew that Madi would be taken care of no matter what. Lexa would never let anyone harm her. Lexa had saved them from Azgeda. The Mountain Men had withdrawn but Eligius were coming for her. Now it was her turn to save Lexa, to save everyone.

Lexa's eyes widened with panic as she began to understand what she was reading in Clarke's eyes. Clarke put the helmet on this time and turned the key in the ignition. Just as she sped away Lexa reached out a hand to urge her not to go.

"Clarke wai-"

_Goodbye_ Lexa Clarke thought. _I hope I survive this to see you again._

The bike roared as she sped away, leaving nothing but dust in her wake.

  
Lexa panted as she watched Clarke go. She didn't know what she planned but that look she had given her. It had been a goodbye.

"Anya, give me your keys!"

The blonde was about to protest but she saw Lexa was absolutely serious she tossed them to her.

Lexa jumped on and sped after Clarke at top speed, Anya yelling after her.

"Hey you break it, you bought it! Bring it back in one piece!"

Anya shook her head as she watched her pride and joy disappear, Lexa riding it far too recklessly for her like. Then she turned and realised that Azgeda no longer held her hideout.

_Raven_ she thought urgently, rushing forward to find her girl and check she was unharmed.

 

 


	34. It Takes A Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke enters the city of light as Lexa and Abby try to keep her alive. She sees a familiar face in the simulation and Raven works against A.L.I.E 1.0's programming to help Clarke find the kill switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find episode 3x16 of the 100 triggering then this chapter might be difficult for you but in this one things are slightly different as Lexa is very much alive and will stay that way.

Lexa raced after Clarke at full speed, running on sheer adrenaline as she chased her. Anya's bike was the fastest but she'd had a significant head start and was good at high speed chases. She soon lost sight of her but rang some of her people to find her location, even if it meant everyone searched every street in Polis. Lexa had a strange inkling there was one place she was headed though she wasn't sure why.

  
"Are you sure about this? You could die Clarke."

She was seated on a chair, her mother attaching devices to her. They were at the gallery in her office. Clarke had called her and picked her up on the way despite her mom's reservations about motorbikes.

"I have to do this or everyone dies. Raven checked the files. She looked over all the schematics and notes on A.L.I.E 1.0. She called it I quote 'a hot, psycho, world ending AI.' I have to do this."

Abby nodded slowly but Clarke could tell it was at odds with her instincts.

"The flame first," Clarke said. "Superio ascende."

Several tendils started emerging from the device and she placed it against the back of her neck. The pain was intense and she screamed and passed out. Her mom tried to rouse her in a panic but then Clarke opened her eyes, the AI filling her with an instant feeling of clarity.

"It's okay. I know what to do. Give me the other one."

Clarke took the one Cage had given her and ingested it as he'd instructed. Her mind drifted and suddenly she woke in an entirely new place, a massive city filled with skycrapers but not Polis. It was massive and full of people that Clarke knew were not real.

"Clarke!"

Lexa burst in through the door and Abby turned her head. When she saw the tubes and medical equipment she knew she was too late.

"What has she done?" Lexa demanded.

"She's gone in to the AI's similation, the City of Light," Abby told her. "It will destroy the world if they turn it back on. Clarke said the creator Becca trapped it in there."

Lexa shook her head.

"I don't understand. Becca? What is going on?"

Abby eyed her patiently. understanding what Clarke was to Lexa.

"Clarke said to show you the computer files. Raven decrypted them."

Lexa hurried over to the screen and scanned through the information as quickly as possible.

"Wait. It says only a nightblood can do this. She will die! You have to take her out."

Lexa scrambled for the tube but Abby placed a hand on her arm.

"Lexa she is a nightblood."

The young brunette's eyes went wide.

"How? I saw her blood. It wasn't black."

Abby shook her head.

"Did you? It was dark. I patched her up and it wasn't fully black but wasn't fully red either. I gave her a serum before she met you, to save her life. It took a while to transform her but she is a nightblood now."

Lexa huffed still too concerned with Clarke's safety.

Why didn't she tell me?

"Don't worry Lexa. She's stubborn and fierce. She always has been. She'll be fine."

Lexa closed her eyes and turned away to think, pressing her lips tightly together.

"I should clean that wound on your hand," Abby said softly. "It'll get infected and we can't do anything else right now."

Lexa spun around. Abby was certainly Clarke's mother. They both had the same tenacity, the same focus on healing others. Lexa let her clean and bandage the cut while she waited for Clarke to awaken.

Suddenly there was a bang. Lexa and Abby looked at each other then sprang to their feet.

"Eligius, they're here," Lexa said. "Lock the door. Push the desk against it. Quick."

Lexa helped her to block the door. She reached under the desk for the spare gun, Clarke had hidden there and pointed it at the door while calling on her cell for backup with her other hand.

"You take care of her. I'll watch the entrance. Help is coming. We just have to hold them off."

Lexa scowled as she faced the door.

 _Not today_ she thought. _No one is taking you from me today Clarke._

  
Clarke moved through the city of light in amazement but also in fear. It was incredible but eerie. From what she had read some of Eligius' operatives had taken the device that put them in this place but without the flame to protect them they had became slaves to A.L.I.E 1.0, losing their free will. Knowing that in these crowds someone could be coming to stop her, knowing that the A.L.I.E 1.0 would be searching for her made her paranoid at seeing each face.

When the crowds suddenly spotted her and stared right at her Clarke tried to run but they beat her. The flame seemed to be failing to protect her. Maybe because she was only recently a nightblood. Maybe the transformation hadn't gone far enough.

"She's crashing!" Abby said as Clarke's body twitched and blood ran down her nose. "The nightblood isn't developed enough in her body yet."

Lexa rushed over.

"Give her mine," she said. "I'm a nightblood by birth. Do whatever you need. Just save her!"

Abby set up the transfusion, Lexa's black blood oozing through the tube and into Clarke.

  
Clarke was being beaten on the ground as she stumbled and tried to shield herself. Suddenly there was a roar and Lexa leapt to her defence, two swords raised to cut down her attackers. Clarke looked up at her in surprise as Lexa helped her to safety. She stumbled and passed out and came too in Lexa's arms, with green eyes staring lovingly down at her and soft fingers brushing her face.

Clarke was confused to say the least. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"How are you here?"

"I'm not," replied Lexa. "The flame is trying to protect you. Quickly, we must find Becca and use the kill switch."

Clarke let the image of Lexa help her up and they saw an infinity sign, the Eligius logo appear at a digital crosswalk. They followed the signs from one form to the next, one a small girl on a bicycle until the sky began to change overhead rapidly from day to night.

"What's happening?" Clarke asked.

"She's trying to find you and stop you. We must keep moving."

"How will we know where to look? She could be anywhere."

"We just have to search. Becca will show us."

They searched but we led to an alleyway that was empty.

"It's a dead end," Clarke said with frustration. "What now?"

  
Raven was working faster than she had ever done before. She was in and with Monty's help she was trying to give Clarke as much assistance as possible.

"Shit. She's trying to purge the flame's programming."

"What?" Monty asked in alarm. "That could kill Clarke."

"I'm working on it. This programming is super advanced and every time I think I'm getting control she puts up another firewall."

"This encryption is ridiculous. Only a genius could get through this."

Raven grinned, the thrill of the challenge and the adrenaline spurring her on. She had to do this. Clarke was depending on her. She was terrified but she had never felt more alive.

"Good thing you have one on your side then. Watch and learn kids."

  
Clarke was lost, not sure where to turn. The image of Lexa was by her side but she was beginning to lose hope of finding Becca in he City of Light. Maybe she'd made a mistake. Maybe she'd gotten it all wrong.

Suddenly a white Raven appeared on the wall on a round black surface.

"Raven," she breathed with relief. "That's it!"

A crowd suddenly entered the alleyway charging towards them.

"Go Clarke. I'll hold them off."

Clarke felt torn between Lexa and the door. She knew it wasn't really her but it hurt to leave her behind. For some reason it really hurt.

She turned and pushed the symbol just as Lexa roared and leapt with dual sword into the crowd.

The next thing she knew she was in a white room, full of technology and screens and a young woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail was greeting her.

"Hello Clarke. I've been waiting for you for quite a while."

"Becca?"

 

 


	35. The Calm After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself in a coversation with Becca's projection and A.L.I.E 1.0. The destruction of the City of Light has consequences Clarke never intended and Lexa and Abby talk as they take Clarke home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning includes some talk of nuclear disaster and shooting scenes. After that it's more fluff.

The brunette seemed so normal, pretty even and young. Clarke knew that it was just an image of Becca and not the real Becca but it made her a little sad knowing how she had died when faced with her in the simulation.

"We don't have much time. She is gaining control of the system since you entered."

Becca hurried to a panel in front of her with one button in the centre. It was clearly not real. No one would put such an obvious button for the killswitch in such a place.

"Press this and A.L.I.E 1.0 will be purged and updated with the advanced version. It is written into A.L.I.E 2.0 that she cannot take any action that would harm any creature."

"Wait. You don't want to do that."

Clarke turned her head and saw another woman who looked like Becca. She wore a red dress and would have been identical to Becca save for her complete lack of humanity.

"Why not?" she asked.

"She's trying to stall you," Becca said urgently. "Every second you delay she takes more control of the system and can reawaken the programme."

A.L.I.E 1.0 tilted her head curiously.

"Don't you want a better world for your family and your friends? I will bring the world peace."

"Peace through destruction. Peace through violence."

The AI disappeared and reappeared by her side.

"If you press that button you will be throwing away the greatest technology ever invented. You could be rich. You could join us her in peace. Cage Wallace already has. Dante has. They all work with me now for a brighter future."

Becca pressed a button and the screen in front of Clarke flicked to show a map of the globe. It animated the release of all nuclear bombs, all over the planet simultaneously.

"This is the future she wants. Don't let her words sway you. Everyone you love will be destroyed if she lives."

"Unless she's lying," A.L.I.E 1.0 stated, "think of the wealth you could have. Think of the power. You could rule the world."

Clarke huffed and pressed the button. The world disappeared around her. When she awoke, Lexa's hand cupped her face.

"She's waking. Clarke! Clarke!"

Forest green eyes searched her own, fear evident in them.

"Get this thing out of me," Clarke said in a husky voice.

Her mother rushed to her and extracted the chip and the tubes from her and Lexa. Clarke cried out in agony and then it was done.

Clarke could hear a banging at the door. Lexa reached for her gun and turned to face it.

"Let them in," Clarke said. "She doesn't control them anymore and the chip is useless now."

Lexa protested. Not only was it their bargaining tool, they might shoot first and ask questions later.

"Trust me. I know what to do."

Lexa glowered at her uneasy at the prospect but she pushed the table from the door, stepping in front of Clarke as a shield with her gun raised and a sneer on her lips.

Clarke stood up, still a little unsteady and held up the chip.

"You came for this?" she said. "It's worthless now."

The leader of the group, Clarke recognised a man named Emerson. He still kept his gun pointed at her.

"I don't believe you," he snarled, his eyes bloodshot.

Clarke threw the chip to the floor with a raised eyebrow and pressed her foot onto it slowly. She stamped her foot and crushed it.

"You're too late. The A.I was replaced with A.L.I.E 2.0. The first version, it's gone for good."

Clarke released her foot and kicked the remnants of the broken chip to Emerson.

"Take it if you want. Tell your boss it's done."

His face was one of pure rage.

"Do you know what you've done! Every life connected to that is gone. Cage Wallace, Dante Wallace, most of Eligius. My family were in there. We'd recruited many for the City of Light. I was supposed to join them after we completed the mission."

It hit Clarke hard. No one had told her that the people in there would be harmed. Then she remembered the simulation, the plan A.L.I.E 1.0 had for the world and realised if she hadn't done it, they would all die anyway."

He raised his gun at her in fury but a bullet hit the side of his hand and another his leg and in an instant he fell, dropping the weapon. His people seemed unsure what to do, staring in horror.

"It's over," Lexa said pointing the gun at them. "My people are waiting outside for you with Azgeda if you make a move. You are outnumbered and leaderless. Take him away with you and don't come back."

They looked shocked but grabbed the injured Emerson before he could reach for his gun and dragged him away kicking and screaming. His face was a picture of fury and he screamed at Clarke in pure hatred. When he was gone, Lexa lowered the gun and turned to Clarke who sat back down, swaying with fatigue.

"Easy," her mother said. "You need to rest." She glanced up at Lexa. "Both of you."

"Lets go home," Clarke said groggily, her gaze fixed firmly on Lexa.

Lexa nodded and helped Clarke to her feet.

"I will drive you both back to the hideout," her mom offered. "You shouldn't drive until you've rested."

Clarke furrowed her brow.

"How did you know I meant-?"

Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's obvious."

Clarke darted her eyes away awkwardly.

"We had been meaning to talk to you about this."

Lexa glanced at Clarke and Abby just gathered her medical equipment together, her lips pursed as if to stop herself from saying what was on her mind. She turned around pulling on her jacket, her car keys in one hand and then picked up her medical bag saying that she would get the rest later.

Lexa helped Clarke to her feet, holding her upright. She was weary and leaned on Lexa whose arm was around her waist.

Clarke leaned in to whisper to her, her breath a puff of warm air on Lexa's skin, just below her ear.

"Maybe we don't ever tell my mom what we did in this office when we have that talk."

A large smile spread across Lexa's face, her eyes half-closed with amusment.

"Which time?" she teased lightly.

Clarke chuckled and then groaned in pain. Lexa helped her with care.

 

Clarke shivered in the cold air once they were outside and Lexa held her closer to her warm body, her hands under Clarke's leather jacket. They got in the back seat, Lexa noticing Abby throwing a glance at them as Clarke huddled into Lexa's side, the brunette's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Lexa met Abby's eyes and they shared a moment. The communication was unspoken but they understood each other. Lexa was telling her that she loved Clarke and would do anything for her and Abby was saying that she understood and that she wouldn't stand in the way of her daughter's happiness.

Clarke still shivered a few times but she calmed, her head burying into Lexa's shoulder as she closed her eyes. She nuzzled against Lexa's skin, inhaling the familiar scents of her lover. Perfume, mixed with persperation and leather and for some reason there was always a wood-like outdoorsy scent to her, like maple or pine.

Clarke quietened feeling much more settled now. She knew from Raven that Madi and Aden were safe. The hideout was once again well protected and Eligius were destroyed.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered. "After all this. Can we have a holiday? Somewhere out of the city. Somewhere outdoors like the woods. Just us."

Lexa smiled down at her, rubbing the back of her head protectively.

"Of course. We'll talk about it later. Just rest. We're almost home."

"Home," Clarke muttered burying her nose back in Lexa's shoulder, already beginning to doze off.

"She's exhausted," Abby noted, glancing at Lexa in the rear view mirror. "She always did push herself too hard."

Lexa was too busy gazing down at Clarke softly to see Abby's frequent glances at them.

"She's special," Lexa said in a quiet voice. "There is no one else like her."

Had she been looking up, Lexa would have seen Abby smile a little at her sentiment. Whatever her fears about the dangers of Clarke and Lexa's life, she took comfort in knowing that Lexa would do anything to keep her daughter safe and that she had the power and means to do that.

"She takes a lot after her dad. He was a very good man."

Lexa glanced up now.

"I'm sorry you lost him. I can see a lot of you in her too. The first time we met I was wounded and she-"

Lexa paused, thinking it best not to divulge the exact details of their first meeting.

"She took care of me. Refused to let me go before she saw to my injuries."

Abby smiled again, her hands in the steering wheel.

"I told you she was stubborn. You have no idea how difficult she was as a child. Always trying to save someone or something. She once smuggled home a wild raccoon she found injured when she went camping. It took a lot of convincing to get her to hand it over to an animal sanctuary."

Lexa smiled.

"I can just imagine her doing that."

"We're here," Abby said stopping the car.

Lexa shook Clarke gently awake and helped her out the car. She searched for Clarke's mom behind her but found her still seated in the car and knocked on the window. Abby rolled it down.

"Aren't you staying to watch her?"

"No. She has my number if something happens but all her vitals are fine and there appears to be no permanant damage."

Lexa nodded slowly understanding that Abby was saying she trusted Lexa with her.

"Thank you," Lexa replied. "I will take good care of her."

"I know you will Lexa. I'll call by tomorrow to check on her when I can. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

  
Abby watched Lexa help her daughter into the hideout with a smile. Several members of the gang rushed towards Lexa as she barked orders at them. It was incredible to watch how they followed her without question and how tender she was with Clarke.

Raven waved at her from the front door and then spotted the blonde woman known as Anya. The pair ran straight into each others' arms in excitement and hugged and kissed at the sight of each other.

 _Just a casual fling... yeah right,_ Abby thought shaking her head as she remembered how adamant Raven had been that they weren't 'serious'. _That is far from a casual relationship._

She was still shaking her head but smiling as she drove away, knowing that she was leaving her daughters in a safe place and that they had both found their home with the Trikru. She brushed a thumb over the wedding ring as her hand rested on the steering wheel knowing that Jake would be have proud of his daughter that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally get time to unwind and go on their vacation and Clarke lets slip that she may have recruited someone to help her take revenge on Raven and Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and then there's an epilogue and then that's it. I've left the mystery of Clarke's father unsolved in case I ever write a sequel. Thanks for all of your kind comments and support. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Warning - Contains smut

Clarke awoke in Lexa's bed spread out wearing only a t-shirt. She remembered the night before but as the sun came in through the window the previous night's events seemed far away.

She stretched out searching around the room for Lexa and heard the sound of her humming in the shower. Clarke grinned and slipped out of the bed and opened the bathroom door to the image of Lexa behind a glass pane. Her back was facing Clarke, her tattoos trailing down her back. She admired the image for a moment unable to stop her gaze from drifting lower, her buttocks firm and round and her legs long and toned.

Clarke slipped the t-shirt over her head and opened the shower door. Lexa turned in surprise and her mouth fell open as a very naked Clarke pushed her against the wall of the shower and pressed their lips together. They stayed in there for a very long time, Clarke hungrier than ever as she worked Lexa with her fingers, Lexa returning the favour. When they were done, Lexa threw her head back against the shower wall panting.

"You're in a good mood this morning," she chuckled in a low voice.

Clarke who had been recovering still from their shower sex, opened her eyes, her lips parting to smile and her tongue darting out between her teeth. There was a twinkle in those blue eyes.

"I'm just glad it's all over. Besides didn't you promise me a holiday? I'm warming up for it."

They both exited the shower laughing, Lexa teasing her by pointing out that she never actually 'promised' a holiday and that there would have to be some arrangements made first.

"Arrange away," Clarke replied wiping the towel over her thighs and bringing it up to dry her bare torso. "But as of now. I'm on holiday."

She threw the towel at Lexa teasingly and walked away as the brunette caught it.

"Um Clarke. Aren't you going to dress first?"

The blonde glanced over her shoulder at Clarke and just gave her an alluring look. She was tempting Lexa to follow. It was a challenge or invitation of some sort or maybe both.

Clarke opened the bathroom door and turned so that Lexa could watch her sit on the bed and reach for the drawer beside their bed. Clarke pulled out a blindfold and spun it around her finger. In her other hand she had long black satin restraints.

"You know despite being afraid for your life, you were pretty hot during that fight Commander."

Lexa growled with desire and surged towards her in just a dressing gown. Clarke pushed it off her shoulders and let Lexa's hands roam her body. She took Lexa's wrists and tied them around her back before slipping the blindfold over her eyes.

"Clarke?" she asked, turning her head.

She felt a soft hand cup her cheek.

"Don't worry baby. I'll take care of you. Trust me."

Lexa felt two hand slips over her thighs pushing them gently apart and she gave in to Clarke. She did trust her completely. Lexa sighed as those hands slid upwards and brushed against her breasts to touch them then she felt the weight of Clarke sitting in her lap, her back against Lexa's front.

A hand slipped up around the back of Lexa's neck as Clarke grinded on her and though Lexa dearly wished she had her hands, this was part of their game. Clarke wanted to see how long she could hold out before she snapped the restraints and give in to her desires.

Lexa searched for her skin with her lips, desperately kissing Clarke's upper back, unable to see where her kisses landed.

She felt Clarke shift and her lips lost contact with the smooth, bare skin she had been enjoying. She felt a loss at the absence wanting it back, wanting free rein over her lover's body but she felt Clarke settle back highed on her lap and realised they were facing each other. She immediately connected back with Clarke, tasting her skin and opened her mouth in delight when she found a nipple at her lips.

She closed her full lips over it, hungry, open mouth kisses moving over the mound until Clarke moved away again. Lexa could see nothing but darkness with the blindfold. Her hands we still bound behind her back. One hand came to the back of Lexa's head, urging her softly forward and she tensed for a moment realising just what Clarke was doing. She grinned and craned forward until her mouth connected with Clarke's slick opening and she immediately slipped her tongue over her lips and tasted her.

She heard Clarke gasp as she explored her blindly and felt the blonde's fingers tighten in the tangle of her damp hair.

She could feel Clarke pressing into her, desperate for more but the blonde pulled away ignoring Lexa's protests.

Clarke pushed up the blindfold from Lexa's eyes and seated herself back on Lexa's lap so she could see her again. Clarke pushed her onto her back and up onto the bed and untied her hands She reached towards her drawer and pulled out a strap on but waited for Lexa to make the next choice.

"It's okay," Lexa said. "I trust you."

"I actually thought that you could use it on me and then next time..." Clarke said.

Lexa smirking and flipped Clarke over before taking it from her. This was what she was used to. Clarke took control for a little while, just enough for Lexa to enjoy it without being fearful then she gave it back. She understood that Lexa was just getting used to being vulnerable.

She tightened the strap around her and leaned in to kiss the underside of Clarke's jaw, revelling in the sensation of her hands being free before slipping into her with care. It was slow and sensual. Lexa took her time with Clarke, making sure she didn't hurt her or cause her any discomfort. Other women had wanted her to be rougher but not Clarke. She wanted more than just sex. She wanted everything of Lexa and as the brunette moved into her, Clarke's arms around her, her eyes closed as her body became taut, she was struck yet again by how strong her feelings went for this amazing woman.

When she brought Clarke to climax and withdrew slowly, she leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Clarke still had her arms around her and Lexa cradled her.

"I love you," she whispered, not for the first time.

Clarke just buried her head into the side of Lexa's.

"I love you too baby."

Lexa wasn't sure what it was about the way she said the word. She had hated for other girl's to call her that but from Clarke, she loved it.

 

A Few Weeks Later

Clarke stepped out of the tent into the great outdoors, inhaling the fresh forest air. She yawned and stretched as Lexa's arms came up around her waist.

"You were right. This place is great."

"I told you. Luna and I used to come out here all the time when we were kids. We would run away when Titus got too strict or was mad at us for getting into trouble."

Clarke smiled back at Lexa over her shoulder.

"How do you think Raven and Anya are getting on in Vegas? I think they were disappointed they couldn't convince us to go with them. They still wanted to set us up to get drunk married."

Lexa moved her fingers delicately over Clarke's soft, stomach.

"I bet they did. Sounds more like something they would fall for not us."

"Well..." Clarke said, turning around slowly. "Remember how we planned to get revenge? I might have enlisted some help in our absence."

Lexa studied her eyes not sure if she was serious.

"Clarke what did you do to Anya and Raven?"

The blonde only grinned her tongue darting between her teeth mischievously. Lexa shook her head and Clarke ran from her with a laugh so that she would chase her and chastise her for it. Lexa chased her girlfriend around the campsite until she caught her and tickled her into submission on the ground. It soon turned to something else and Clarke and Lexa made love, miles from civilization, from any responsibilites and from what felt like the rest of the world.

 

 


	37. Epilogue - When in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya wake up to the aftermath of their night in Vegas and Luna meets someone who she finds interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note. All characters in this story with the exception of Madi, Aden and the young nightbloods are aged 21 and over including Monroe.

Somewhere In Vegas

Raven woke up with a dry throat and a terrible hangover. She rarely blacked out but Luna had been determined to get them both blind drunk and when she'd kept teasing them that they should make use of the wedding chapel while they were there and asking questions about their relationship, Raven had found the only way to avoid answering them was to have another drink.

There was an arm over her chest and Anya was on her front, gently snoring into the pillow beside her. She turned her head the other way, searching for her bottle of water and noticed something shining, a ring on Anya's left hand as it lay on the sheet.

Raven's eyes widened and she retrieved her own left hand from under the covers and found a similar ring on her finger.

"Anya babe, you better wake up."

The blonde stirred, lifting her head sleepily.

"Let me sleep," she mumbled before dropping back down onto the pillow and closing her eyes again. "We can do each other in a few hours. It's too early yet."

Raven shook her awake hurriedly. Anya finally awoke, agitated. She was really not a morning person.

"Fine. I'm awake. What?"

Raven thought it best to show her by raising her hand to display the ring and placing it next to Anya's. Anya's eyes went wide and she sat up pushing her hand back through her hair.

"We didn't!"

"We did. The memories are flooding back to me. Gambling, cocktails. Luna suggested we check out the chapel in case we ever decided to run away together. More cocktails with Luna. More marriage talk. "

Recognition flickered over Anya's eyes. Suddenly a peal of laughter came from the doorway as Luna stood there with her phone in her hand taking pictures. Luckily they were covered.

"You!" Raven said pointing at her.

Luna who had been doubled over with laughter raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Clarke and Lexa say have a nice honeymoon," she teased. "They love the pictures."

Anya growled and surged for Luna but she fled chasing her down the hallway. Raven shouted after her.

"An! Your clothes! It's a hotel!"

Raven heard commotion as her wife scared half of the residents of the hotel, presumably as she chased Luna around the place. She smiled to herself.

"Well, could do worse than Anya" she muttered to herself with a shrug.

Raven lay back down and closed her eyes smiling broadly, feeling happier for some reason in the knowledge that they Anya was now her wife. A few moments later the blonde returned wearing a white hotel dressing gown that she'd obviously had handed to her by a member of staff. She threw it off and got back into bed. Raven opened one eye to glanced at her but closed it again when Anya noticed.

"So Fineass, I guess you're all mine now. What say we make sure to consumate this thing before we plan our revenge."

Raven opened her eyes. Anya's tone was casual but there was some deeper emotion behind that glint in her eyes. Though they may never admit it, they had real feelings for each other and secretly were both much happier than they should have been at the situation.

"Sounds like a plan Mrs Reyes."

Anya grinned.

"You can keep your name if you want but I ain't changing mine Fineass."

"What's you last name?"

"Pine?"

Raven looked at her then burst out laughing.

"Woods? Pine? Why are you are all trees? How about we both keep our names and hyphenate Reyes-Pine."

"Pine-Reyes."

Raven straddled her, Anya's hands snaking around her backside.

"You just want your name to be first."

"Fine," Anya groaned. "Mrs Raven Reyes-Pine."

She smiled suddenly, warming to the sound of her last name after Raven's. The brunette laughed at her triumph and leaned in to give Anya a kiss on the lips. They soon got carried away with consumating their marriage and didn't even notice when Lincoln opened the door looking for them.

"An, the hotel manager wants us out in an hour. He's gonna ban us- oh geez."

Lincoln's hand shot up to his eyes to shielded them. He stepped back into the hall and closed the door without looking.

"You don't wanna go in there," he told Octavia as she waited for him. "They're at it again."

Octavia shook her head and took his hand in hers.

"Doesn't anyone in your gang ever lock the door?" she replied as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

  
Luna was still chuckling to herself, having succeeded in aiding Clarke and Lexa with their revenge and escaping Anya's angry clutches. She sat with her legs up on a sofa in the hotel lobby, her leather jacket slung over the arm beside her, her eyes on her phone.

"Hey back off!"

Luna lifted her head to see a shorter young woman in her early twenties in the lobby being manhandled by one of the security guards. She had long, curly strawberry blonde hair that fell to one side and wore a black leather jacket and jeans. She was angry and shoved the security guard away, staring at him.

"Your hotel sucks anyway," she said.

"Check out and leave before I call the cops. You have five minutes."

Luna watched her curiously. She had trainers that had seen better days. The woman turned to her.

"What are you staring at? You think I can't afford to stay at a place like this?"

"You," Luna said, taking an interest and getting up from the sofa. "What'd you get busted for?"

The woman eyed her warily.

"Got in a fight at breakfast. Guy tried to cut the line."

Luna raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really? Does that happen often?"

"Yeah. I'm fricking twenty-two but I'm short so people always think they can push me around."

Luna let her lips widen into a smile and she shifted to lean a pillar next to the woman.

"Good for you. What's your name? I'd love to take you out some time. I'm Luna of Trikru."

The woman spluttered.

"Trikru, the biker gang?"

Luna leaned in closer, flashing her best smile.

"The very one. What do you say?"

The woman avoided her eyes almost nervously now.

"Monroe. I'd love to."

She shied away from Luna's gaze as they exchanged numbers. The security guard began to harass Monroe again and she snapped at him that she was leaving, giving Luna a nod as she left.

Luna stared down at the number in her phone and the new name. This feeling was unfamiliar to her. She felt almost nervous.

She shook her head and told herself she was overreacting and that it was just some random woman and would likely be a hookup and nothing more but she was still thinking about her even when Lincoln and Octavia met her for breakfast and even they noticed she seemed a bit off.

_Maybe it will be you next._

Lexa's words rang in her head as she quietly ate breakfast, flicking through the photos Lexa had sent her of their old camping ground. It brought a smile to her face to see her family so happy and all together. Lexa was smiling in many of the pictures, her arm around Clarke, the blonde clearly teasing her, sticking her tongue out in one of them cheekily.

 _Good for you Lexa_ she thought. _Good for you._

 

 


End file.
